A Leap of Faith
by SillyChris13
Summary: Senior year has started and Kurt Hummel is looking forward to his last year of high school. He is openly gay and everyone accepts him. There is no bullying. But Kurt isn't the only openly gay student at McKinley. Fellow senior, Blaine Anderson, is also openly gay and is the captain of the school's lacrosse team. What happens when the worlds of these two meet unexpectedly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much for checking out my fic. It means the world to me. **

**You've probably heard about me from either Twitter or being a beta for darrechri.**

**My name's Chris. Nice to meet you all.**

**This is a Klaine story that I've had on my mind for quite some time. I just never had the idea of posting it and creating it. This is the first fanfic I've ever written. **

**Here you go!**

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Lima, Ohio. The sun was shining brightly above the clouds and the temperature was just right. Not too hot and not too cold. It was a perfect August day. It was the first day of school for McKinley High and hundreds of students walked through the patios and streets outside the school building talking to the friends they hadn't seen over the summer.

Kurt Hummel got out of his car and closed the door behind him, looking at McKinley with a smile. It was his senior year and he couldn't be any happier. His morning was off to a great start. He had ordered his favorite coffee drink at Starbucks, an iced vanilla latte, which he didn't have to pay for at all because the barista was kind enough and bought it for him. He had also checked his class schedule first thing when he woke up and he found out he had friends in every class. Which was perfect because he didn't have to worry about being alone in any of his classes.

He walked to the school building and entered the halls of McKinley and right away he saw the typical high school scene. He saw a group of cheerleaders talking together in a group, probably gossiping about cute boys and new cheerleading techniques they should practice. To his right, near the teacher's lounge, he saw Principal Figgins speaking with Coach Sylvester and to his left were members of the school's lacrosse team. They were all high fiving each other as they held their lacrosse equipment in their hands.

Kurt walked to his assigned locker, #707, and smiled when he saw Rachel at the locker next to his. She was combing her beautiful, brown hair while looking into her locker mirror. Kurt wanted to surprise her by scaring her. That would definitely be a nice welcome back to McKinley.

He slowly walked up to her, as quiet as possible. He slowly sneaked over behind her and before he could shake her and scare her, she turned around and saw him.

"Kurt!" Rachel smiled and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"Hey, Rachel," he hugged her back and loved her tight embrace. "Why'd you turn around? I kinda wanted to scare you."

"Well next time, do it when I'm not combing my hair in front of a mirror." She pointed to the mirror behind her with her comb. _Gosh, Kurt, think_. Of course he's not going to scare someone when they're in front of a _mirror_.

"I missed you so much," Kurt said. "Even though we saw each other like a few days ago."

"That's still a long time to be apart," she clarified.

Kurt walked over to his locker and put in his locker combination.

02-00-06

206. That'll be an easy number to remember.

_Click!_

It opened. He swung the metal door open and put his books and binders inside, setting them right above each other in a neat pile. He'll organize his locker later and make it a _Kurt Hummel_ locker. Right now what he wanted to do was say hello to all his friends in the Glee Club and catch up with them.

"Can you believe we're seniors now?" Rachel said.

Kurt shook his head. "I really can't. It's the most important year in high school. We'll have our senior prom, senior ditch day, we'll apply to colleges and then… graduation. Everything is happening so fast." Kurt started to get lost in his own thoughts. Just the thought of all the great things that were going to happen filled his mind with joy.

It had been great how things had turned out for him. For starters, he was the second openly gay student at school, (fourth if he included Santana and Brittany. But they're lesbians. Is Brittany even considered a lesbian? She's bisexual. But right now he's thinking about the _male_, gay students of McKinley. And that was two.) Kurt had come out of the closet just two years ago and all his friends and family had been very supportive and friendly…

Suddenly, the voice of his stepbrother, Finn, interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey guys," he heard Finn say.

Kurt turned around and saw his big brother Finn. Finn gave him a soft punch on the shoulder and went to give Rachel a good morning kiss.

Finn looked at Kurt. "Hey jerk. You were supposed to give me a ride to school today, remember?"

"I _was_?" Kurt asked confused. "Wait, I was."

Kurt looked back and remembered the deal he and Finn made. He _was_ supposed to give Finn a lift to school.

"Yeah, don't let this happen again tomorrow," Finn stated.

Rachel looked over Kurt's shoulders and made a disgusted face. "Gross, guess who just walked into the school?"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine Anderson walking in through the front doors. Blaine high-fived all the members of the lacrosse team and gave them each a fist pump. The cheerleaders chanted all together and raised their pom poms over Blaine's face.

That was him. Blaine Anderson. Blaine was the second openly gay guy at McKinley and captain of the lacrosse team. And he was good at lacrosse. More than just good. He was extremely good at it. It was thanks to him that the lacrosse team had won all their games _and_ the championship every year. Before Blaine, the lacrosse team was bad, but ever since he joined, they've won first place trophy every game.

"I hate that guy so much," Finn said as Kurt turned around.

"Are you jealous, Big Bro?" Kurt teased.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that I'm the quarterback of the football team. Isn't being quarterback of the football team much cooler than captain of _lacrosse_?"

Rachel shook her head. "Well no. The football team hasn't won the championship in years. Lacrosse on the other hand had won every game thanks to Blaine."

Kurt looked at Finn and spoke. "And also, you being in Glee Club might have something to do with it."

Just then the school bell rang. It was time for class.

"And besides," Rachel said, closing her locker door. "Being popular doesn't matter here anymore."

"It kinda does. It gets you an invite to all the cool parties that are happening," Finn smirked.

"True," Rachel agreed. "But we at least don't get bullied anymore."

Finn looked up. "I honestly miss getting slushied."

Kurt looked at his brother confused. "You actually _miss_ getting slushied? Did you already forget how cold those things were? It burned so much when it got in your eye."

The trio started walking away and headed to their first class together. They entered Drama class and sat together towards the back. In Drama class, people were to sit in groups of five at each table. Kurt, Finn and Rachel all sat at a table and were suddenly joined by Quinn and Santana.

"Is this where seniors sit?" Quinn asked sitting down next to Kurt.

"_Seniors_," Santana repeated. "I am never gonna get tired of hearing that word."

"I just can't wait till I get crowned Prom Queen this year," Quinn said.

"Actually, _I'm_ going to be Prom Queen," Santana stated, raising her index finger.

Quinn shook her head with a smile and pointed at herself. Santana playfully pushed her when she saw Quinn shaking her head. Everyone at the table laughed.

Kurt turned around as he heard the voices of the lacrosse team entering the room. Blaine was the last one to walk inside. He was talking to a girl who had a class schedule in her hands and she seemed to be lost. She was asking him a few questions. Kurt managed to hear some of their words.

"_Do you know where the biology room is?_" she asked.

"_I do_," Blaine replied with a smile.

She was obviously a freshman and was new to McKinley. Blaine pointed across the hall, showing her the right direction she should go. The girl thanked him and left.

That was another thing that made Blaine the coolest guy at school. He was incredibly kind. The nicest person you could ever meet. He always took time out of his day to help someone out. He tutored lower school kids in math and science and volunteered at the local nursery and animal clinic. To everyone, Blaine was perfect.

Kurt didn't like to admit it but he also hated Blaine. Unlike Finn and Rachel who hated Blaine because he stole Finn's popularity, Kurt hated him for a different reason. And that's because he just couldn't stand Blaine. Blaine just annoyed him. All the time it was Blaine this and Blaine that. That's all everyone at this school talked about. Yes, Blaine was popular and the lacrosse team was doing great but there were other things to talk about.

… … …

At lunch time, Kurt went to the cafeteria and sat at the usual table he and the other Glee Club members usually sat at. He looked up from his seat just as his friends arrived. Finn sat to his right and Rachel sat directly in front him. Quinn and Santana sat down to his left, followed by Puck and Mike. By the looks of it, it seemed like Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Artie were still in class.

Puck was the first to speak. "Finn, have you heard the bad news?"

Finn shook his head. "About what?"

"No one's signed up for football this year." Puck said angrily.

"Are you serious? No one? What is everyone doing?"

"Well, everyone knows we're not the best team this school has. Everyone is signing up for lacrosse." Puck looked behind him at the table the lacrosse team was all sitting at. He spotted Blaine who was sitting at the center of the table. "I _hate_ that guy," Puck muttered.

"Join the club." Finn reached out and high-fived Puck.

"Come on guys, be positive," Kurt said. "It's only noon on the first day of school. I'm sure more people will sign up for football by the end of today."

"They better," Puck said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Kurt opened his backpack and got out the brown bag with his lunch inside. He looked inside and remembered he forgot to pack his water bottle. Now he had to buy one from the vending machines.

"I forgot a drink. Be right back." Kurt stood up and left the cafeteria, walking over to the vending machines out in the hall.

He found the machine with the drinks and looked at all his options. He saw all kinds of juices, sodas and vitamin water. Maybe he didn't have to get water specifically. Maybe he should get juice. But he couldn't decide what flavor. Apple? Grape? Orange?

From the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a person was leaving the cafeteria and was walking towards the vending machines. He looked at the cafeteria and realized it was Blaine. He looked back at the machine and knew he had to make a decision fast. He didn't want to be in the same space as Blaine. He took out his wallet and saw he only had two dollars. He looked up and made a fast choice.

Orange juice, he'll go with that.

He put in the two dollars in the vending machine and looked at the orange juice section.

E8.

All he had to do was type in E8 and an orange juice would be his and he wouldn't need to share any air with Blaine. But it was too late because Kurt noticed Blaine was standing right next to him looking at the drink choices.

"What do you recommend?" Blaine asked, looking at the machine.

"I don't know," Kurt replied, not even looking at him and trying to speak as little as possible.

"I can't decide if I want juice or water. What are you getting?" Blaine asked, keeping his eyes on the machine.

"I'm getting an orange juice."

Kurt pressed the buttons, E8, because it would mean _goodbye_ Blaine and _hello_ orange juice. Kurt looked at the orange juice section and saw nothing happening. He pressed E8 again and saw the words, 'INSERT MONEY NOW.'

"No, no, no. Are you serious?" Kurt banged on the machine. The machine had robbed him off his money. "Are you serious?" he repeated.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"The machine ate my dollars. And I don't have any more cash on me. Those were my last bills."

Blaine looked at the machine and looked at the orange juice section.

"Two dollars? Here you go."

Blaine took out his wallet and handed Kurt two dollars. Kurt looked at him confused.

"What? No. You don't have to give me any money."

"I know, but here." Blaine held out the cash in his hands. Kurt refused to take it.

"No Blaine, it's okay."

Blaine took the cash and inserted it into the machine himself.

"Orange juice right?" he asked.

Kurt realized what Blaine had done. He already bought his drink for him.

"Wait, Blaine."

Blaine pressed E8 on the machine and immediately an orange juice fell out. Blaine reached down and handed Kurt his drink.

"Here you go."

Kurt took the orange juice from him. "Thank you. I'll pay you back tomorrow, I promise."

Blaine shook his head. "You don't have to pay me back. It was just two dollars. It's yours."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am. You just got unlucky."

Blaine took out two more dollars and put it into the machine. "I'm in the mood for orange juice as well."

Blaine pressed the buttons, E8, and out fell an orange juice.

"Thank you again," Kurt said.

"You're welcome."

Blaine grabbed the bottle of orange juice and walked back to the cafeteria. Kurt waited a few seconds before walking back. He didn't want anyone of his friends to see that he had just spoken to Blaine.

He counted to five. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5. Okay, now he was good to go. He walked back to the cafeteria but before he arrived to the doors, someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the boys restroom.

Kurt closed his eyes and had his hands out to defend himself, ready to hit the person who grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" a voice said.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Finn and Puck, they were the ones who pulled him.

"Puck? Finn? What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, but we saw you talking to Blaine. What'd he say?" Puck asked curiously.

"Nothing. He just bought himself a drink and left."

"That's it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that was it," Kurt responded.

"Okay good. The less any of us talk to him, the better," Finn said.

Kurt looked at the guys confused. "What are you two doing anyway?"

Puck walked to the window in the restroom and looked outside. "Do you see that girl over there?"

Kurt walked over to him and saw a girl outside. She had long, black hair and was wearing brown boots. "Yeah, I see her," Kurt said.

"Well your brother was teaching me some good ways to introduce myself to her so that way I can ask her out," Puck said.

Kurt looked back at the girl. Yeah she was pretty. Someone Puck would want to date.

"Well good luck there Puck. By the way I'm leaving now to eat my lunch," Kurt said with a smile.

"Go ahead," Puck said.

Before Kurt left, Finn took out his wallet and spoke. "Hold on Kurt, how much did that orange juice cost you? I want one too."

Kurt froze. "It cost me two dollars."

Kurt left the bathroom without saying anything else and started walking back to the cafeteria. He was not going to let Finn know Blaine bought him that. Before he entered the cafeteria, he looked to his left and saw a poster of the lacrosse team.

**JOIN LACROSSE**

**CHAMPIONSHIP WINNERS**

Right in the middle of the poster was Blaine, standing tall and holding his helmet around his chest. Kurt looked at his striking hazel eyes and his dashing curly hair. He looked down at the number on his jersey.

**09**

Kurt blinked, took a deep breath and opened the doors to the cafeteria, ready to eat his lunch.

… … …

**A/N: And that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it! :). Feel free to review. I actually already have the first 18 chapters all typed out on my laptop. I just need to go through them all and make sure they are good to go. I'll probably be posting every 2-3 days, depending how my schedule goes.**

**And also if you have a Twitter, feel free to follow. I follow back! **

**Twitter: SillyChris13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there everyone. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! And again thank you for giving my story a chance. Thank you!**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 2

Blaine entered the cafeteria with the bottle of orange juice in his hand. He walked to the table the lacrosse players always sat at and sat with his two best friends: Ethan and Scott. They were both on the lacrosse team with him and these two were the guys he considered best friends. He would even consider them family.

Scott was sitting right next to him and Ethan was in front of him.

"…Yeah, I'm okay with those plans," Ethan said as Blaine sat down

"What plans?" Blaine asked, opening his orange juice.

Scott spoke. "We want to take the girls to the ice skating rink that opened up this weekend."

"It's going to be like a double date," Ethan said. Ethan then pointed at Blaine. "It would be a triple date if you came along with us."

Scott put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Seriously Blaine, we need to get you a boyfriend. Like now."

"For a change, it'd be six of us hanging out instead of the usual four," Ethan spoke, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Blaine looked at his friends confused. "What are you talking about? I always hang out with you two _and_ your girlfriends."

"Yeah, but not on dates," Scott said. "We need to all go on one big date."

"You can have any guy you want, dude. Any guy. But yet you're still single. Why is that? Are you lying about being gay? Are you secretly straight?" Ethan joked.

Blaine giggled. "No, I'm gay, gay."

"So why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Scott asked. "You've been to a gay club before, haven't you?"

"I have," Blaine nodded.

"That's good," Scott said. "Go there again and get some guy's number."

Blaine circled his fork around his plate, rolling up some of the spaghetti noodles he was having. "It's not that easy. Guys that go there, aren't really my type," Blaine said.

Ethan looked at Blaine surprised and smiled.

"Hold on, go back. You have a _type_? Why didn't I know this?"

"I didn't know this either. I'm a bit offended you haven't shared this piece of information with me before," Scott joked.

"Tell us your type," Ethan commanded.

Blaine chuckled. "First of all, I thought you guys already knew my type. And second, my type is… well, it's… well, umm…" Blaine searched his mind for the right words to say. He wanted to describe his Prince Charming perfectly. He wanted to describe his perfect dream guy.

"Any day now," Scott whispered.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," Blaine said. "Well… I like a guy who can keep a conversation going. Someone I can talk to and never get bored with. I like a guy who is fun and outgoing and isn't afraid to try new things. Someone who is nice, charming, romantic, great with kids and has a great sense of humor."

Ethan wrote down Blaine's words in his notebook.

"Got it," Ethan finished writing and put his pen down. "Give me a day to look up those qualities on Grindr and I'll hook you up with someone in no time."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. _Grindr_. Ethan was hilarious.

"What's Grindr?" Scott asked.

Ethan looked at Scott confused. "You don't know what Grindr is? Dude, I'm straight and even I know all there is to know about it."

Blaine decided to answer. "Grindr is an app where gay guys can chat, meet and decide if they want to hook up or not."

Scott looked at Blaine. "Sounds dangerous. I don't recommend it."

"Exactly," Blaine pointed at Scott. "Which is why I don't have one."

"Then how do you expect to find a boyfriend?" Ethan asked.

"I'll get one, no worries."

Suddenly, Brittany, a girl in the cheerleading team, came up to Blaine with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Here you go, Blaine." Brittany handed Blaine a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's the schedule for all the lacrosse games and the schools you'll be playing with."

"Cool, thanks," Blaine smiled.

"Here." Brittany handed a paper to Scott and Ethan. She walked away handing each team member at the table a schedule.

Ethan looked over the schedule. "Looks like our first game is with A. J. High School."

"We can take them on, no problem," Scott stated.

"Yeah we can. And want to know why?" Ethan asked. "Because we have our very own secret weapon, right here." Ethan pointed at Blaine. "Mr. Blaine Anderson."

… … …

The school bell rang. It was 3:00 PM and the first day of school was officially over.

Kurt went outside and breathed in the fresh, August air and walked over to the patio table that he and Rachel always sat at to finish their homework. It was the first day, and not to his surprise, he already had homework to do. He saw Rachel already sitting there with her books and binders opened.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hey there, love. How was your first day?" she asked as she stopped writing.

"It was good. Out of all the classes I have, Drama class might be my favorite."

"Drama?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I looked over the syllabus and I like what we'll be doing throughout the year."

"Drama class is okay," she said.

"Well what class do you like more?" Kurt asked.

"For me, writing class is my favorite," she said with a smile.

Kurt looked at the front doors of the school and spotted Blaine and his friends wearing their lacrosse uniforms and heading over to the field across the school for practice. Rachel turned around to see what Kurt was looking at. She made a disgusted face when she spotted Blaine.

"Blah."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Your hate for Blaine will never get old."

"You can't go two hours without seeing him. And if you don't see him, someone _has_ to mention his name."

Kurt agreed. Everywhere you went, people were always talking about Blaine. Girls always spoke about how hot and dreamy he was. Yeah, they knew he was gay. And that made him even more desirable. If people weren't talking about his looks, they would talk about his skills and how great of a player Blaine was.

"Hey there, Bigfoot," Rachel joked looking up behind Kurt. Kurt turned around and saw Finn walking towards the table.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Finn responded sarcastically. "My height will always be an easy target for jokes, won't it?" Finn sat down next to Rachel and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, did you get any more people to sign up for football?" Kurt asked.

"A few did actually. But they're all new kids. We don't know if they're good or not. So Coach and I will be setting up try-outs and see how it goes."

Kurt smiled. "Wasn't I right? I told you you'd get more recruits."

"Yeah, I just hope Anderson doesn't get more recruits for lacrosse. Football needs players too."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny there?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's so funny how you never call Blaine by his first name."

"Well, yeah," Finn stated. "If I called him by his first name, that means I see him as a friend. And I refuse to see that guy as a _friend_."

It was true. Finn had never called Blaine by his first name. He tried his best to never mention him in the first place. But if he had to refer to him in any way, he would use the words: _he_, _him_, or simply _Anderson_. But he had never called him, _Blaine_.

Finn looked down at his watch. "Hey, Glee Club is going to start soon. We should get going."

Rachel gathered her books and binders and put them in her backpack. She and Finn held hands and walked together to the school building. Kurt walked behind them and stopped when he heard the sound of a whistle being blown.

He turned around and saw the lacrosse players scattered around the field. He spotted Blaine with a whistle in his mouth, pointing to different players and telling them where to stand. Kurt sighed and turned around, heading to Glee Club.

… … …

Kurt looked at the time on his phone as he was leaving the school building. It was 5:20 PM. Glee Club meeting had ended and he was ready to go home and finish his homework. His hands were full. He had to take his Earth Science and Math textbooks home with him. He went to his car and noticed how empty the parking lot was. Everyone was already home. The only people that were still on campus were those that were in clubs and sports.

Kurt looked at the field ahead of him and noticed the lacrosse team was just finishing practice as well. He saw Blaine waving goodbye to his teammates as he walked towards the parking lot. Kurt wondered why Blaine would be walking this way. He looked to the left of his car and realized Blaine's car was parked right next to his. _Great_. Rachel was right. You can't go two hours without seeing Blaine.

He got to his car and reached to get his car keys in his pocket, careful not to drop any of his books. He successfully pressed the button that unlocked all the car doors and put his keys back in his pocket. Kurt tried his best to open the car door but couldn't due to all the heavy books in his hand. He put them all on the roof of the car and opened the door. He got inside and was ready to go home.

"Don't forget your books," a voice said.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine pointing to the roof of his car. _His books_. He was so focused on avoiding Blaine he was ready to leave his books on the roof.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt replied as he got his books from the roof and put them safely inside.

"No problem," Blaine said as he unlocked his car.

_Okay, now time to go home_. Kurt closed his door and inserted his car keys into the ignition to turn the vehicle on. He turned the key to the right but strangely the car did not start. Nothing happen. Nothing turned on. Not the engine, not the lights, not the radio, not a single light.

_No, no, no._

Kurt tried again. He took out the keys from the ignition and inserted the keys back in and turned it to see if the car turned on. But just like last time, nothing happened.

_Just my luck. Why me? Why? _The day had started on a good note, why couldn't it stay like that?

Kurt banged on the wheel and accidently hit the honk. His car honked loudly, echoing throughout the empty parking lot. He hoped the honk would not attract any unwanted attention… especially Blaine's. He looked to his left and noticed, that of course, his hopes were wrong. Blaine was getting off his car and walking over towards him. Kurt buried his face in his hands.

_Great_. _Just great_.

Blaine tapped on his window with his knuckle and Kurt looked up, not surprised at all. He opened his car door and released a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "My car won't start."

"Really? Do you know what's wrong with it?" Blaine asked, examining the car.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know anything about cars."

Kurt got out his phone, preparing to call his dad or Finn. He looked through his contacts and was ready to call his brother. But then he remembered. Finn always hanged out with Rachel as soon as Glee Club ended. He did not want to be a cockblock and interrupt their time together. So instead he dialed both his parents' phones but neither of them answered. Their phones rang and rang until they went to voicemail.

"Well, no one in my family is answering," Kurt said as Blaine looked at him.

"Maybe I can do something," Blaine said, looking at the car. "Let me take a look at it."

_Blaine knew how to fix a car. Was there anything he couldn't do? _

Blaine lifted the hood of the car and looked at the machinery underneath.

"Okay, can you turn the vehicle on so I can see if anything happens over here?"

"That's the thing. It won't turn on," Kurt called out.

Blaine looked up. "Really? Well I think I know what the problem is. Your battery is dead."

Kurt looked at his car. _A dead battery?_ "Oh, okay. Well, thanks for letting me know. Um, how do you make a battery _undead_?"

"Well for starters you can jump-start your car's battery to another car."

"_Jump-start?_" Kurt asked confusedly. "Wait, is that where you attach the red and black wires to one car battery to the second car battery?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yep, that's exactly it."

Kurt nodded again, looking over at his dead car. He then looked back at Blaine. "Can you help me jump-start my car?"

"Of course, I'll be happy to help," Blaine answered. "Do you have the red and black wires you mentioned? They're called booster cables."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. I was hoping you did."

Blaine also shook his head. "I'm sorry too. I just got my car and the booster cables that I own are in my old car back in my garage. Sorry."

Kurt sighed. "I guess I'm going to be hanging out at school longer than I thought," he said, leaning against his car.

"You don't have to. I'll be happy to give you a ride home."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine no. That's okay. That's too much to ask from you. I'll just wait here and wait for my dad to call me back."

"It's okay. It's no problem at all," Blaine said.

"It's not. You're just being nice and offering," Kurt said.

"Exactly, I'm being nice. I'm not going to leave you here stranded. Who knows when your dad will call you back? It's going to get dark soon anyway. Do you really want to wait here alone… in the dark?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine's words. Blaine was right. Sunset was already starting and that meant night time would be here soon. He did not like the dark to be honest.

"Fine." Kurt turned around to get his school books and locked his car doors. He got inside Blaine's car and sat in the passenger seat. Blaine got into the driver's seat.

"I knew the dark thing would convince you," Blaine said with a smile as he closed his door. "Where do you live?"

"415 Whitman Avenue," Kurt answered.

"Okay, just tell me where to go exactly when we get there." Blaine put on his seatbelt and turned his car on. Kurt did the same. He put on his seatbelt and sat back. Blaine looked back to see if anyone was behind the car and shifted the lever down to reverse. He backed out of his parking spot and shifted back to drive and left the parking lot, driving towards Kurt's home.

Kurt kept his eyes on the busy road ahead, trying his best not to speak to Blaine. It was a bit weird for him. He had never spoken to Blaine, not once before this day. But here he was, in his car.

"So I figured something out about you today," Blaine stated.

Kurt looked at him confused. "What is it?"

"You're afraid of the dark," Blaine teased.

Kurt chuckled. "I am not afraid of the dark."

"You said yes to my offer as soon as I mentioned the dark." Blaine teased again.

"Well, it's not the dark that scares me. It's the things that _hide_ inside the dark that scare me."

Blaine nodded. "I see what you mean."

Kurt looked back to the road and looked over as the passed a Walmart. They both sat in silence. It was strange. Kurt wondered why Blaine didn't just turn on the radio. He would turn it on himself but this wasn't his car. It'd be rude.

"Your name's Kurt, right?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It is. So you didn't know my name?" Kurt joked.

"No, of course I knew your name. I just wanted to make sure. I didn't know if you had a nickname or you went by something else."

Kurt shook his head. "No, just Kurt."

Blaine made a turn at a busy street and Kurt noticed they weren't even halfway to his house.

"Finn's your brother, right?" Blaine asked.

"Stepbrother actually. His mom married my dad."

"That's pretty cool," Blaine said. "You're lucky you get to see your brother every day. I haven't seen my brother in months."

Kurt looked at Blaine concerned. "Why's that?"

"Well ever since he moved and started college in Denver, Colorado, I hardly see him."

"Cooper, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I didn't know Cooper went to college in Colorado. That's really great."

"It is. I love it when my parents and I visit him. It's crazy beautiful out there. The Rocky Mountains are there. Last time we visited, we went camping in the mountains and it is breathtaking out there. So many trees, flowers, lakes and rivers. All kinds of wildlife is up there. One time, I think it was on the second day of our camping trip, I saw a deer really close to me. It was standing a few 30 feet away from me. I managed to get a picture of it."

Kurt paid close attention, fascinated by the story. "Wow, you saw a deer?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded excitedly. "And then later that same day, we all hiked to the top of one of the mountains and that will always be my favorite memory. I looked out and what I saw was _incredible_. I saw rows of beautiful mountains, one after the other. And on the other side I could see grasslands reaching out for miles. The capitol city looked very small. The size of my fingernail. I looked up and I swear I felt like I could just touch the sky. We stayed there the entire afternoon and saw the sunset together. That will always be my favorite memory."

"Wow that sounds really great," Kurt said.

"It was. You should go there, at least once. Maybe you're not the kind of person to like the wilderness, but at least try it. You can go to the capitol city, Denver. It's just like any city: clubs, bars, malls, restaurants, theaters. But at least go to the mountains. At least once," Blaine said.

Kurt smile. "Well, I _love_ nature as well. The wilderness is so beautiful. So I'll go camping."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a smile. "That's great. In that case, you'll love it out there. Promise me you'll go there one day?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I will." He looked out the window and thought about how crazy the day had been. Not once had he ever spoken to Blaine but now here he was, in his car, having a conversation with him.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "What are you thinking about there?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how you and I have never spoken, but today, we spoke for the first time and it was like two times."

Blaine shook his head. "Today was not our first day talking. We've spoken before."

Kurt looked over at him confused. "We have?"

"Yeah, last year," Blaine smiled.

"Are you sure? You're probably confusing me with someone else," Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head with a little laugh. "No, it was you. I remember."

Kurt honestly did not remember any instance where he had spoken to Blaine before. He looked back at last year and not one memory came to mind.

"It was after school," Blaine said. "…and I was leaving my lacrosse practice. I went inside to the school to get my Math book from my locker. The school was pretty empty. It was about 5:30 PM and when I got to my locker, I saw you leaving a classroom."

Kurt paid close attention, not remembering any of what Blaine was saying.

"And you were busy reading a book. You weren't paying attention to where you were walking." Blaine released a small laugh and continued telling the story. Kurt was wondering what could possibly be so funny. Blaine continued talking. "The janitor had just mopped the floor but you didn't see the wet floor sign."

Kurt looked down, starting to slowly remember that day. _Oh no…_

"I noticed that you weren't stopping, and I was going to warn you that the floor was wet. But it was too late. You walked right over the wet floor and slipped, falling back on your butt."

Both Kurt and Blaine started laughing. Yeah, Kurt remembered. It had been such an embarrassing day.

"Oh God, no," Kurt said while laughing and covering his face with his hand. "I remember now."

"I went over to see if you were okay," Blaine giggled. "And you were and I helped you get to your feet."

Kurt shook his head, smiling in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that all this time. Probably because he wanted to forget that embarrassing incident and put it behind him. "I can't believe you remember that," he said.

"Of course I remember that. How could I forget?" Blaine laughed. "You were the reason I smiled that day."

Kurt looked at him, smiling at the same time. "I was?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had been so stressed out that day, and lacrosse practice didn't help out much. Three of my best players were out sick and we had a big game coming up. I had so much homework and was studying so much. I was just so stressed. Then you come along, falling on your butt and that put a smile on my face. So thank you for that."

Kurt shook his head. "Well at least you got a laugh out of it because for me that was the most _embarrassing_ moment of my life. I wanted to go home and lock myself in my room, and just stay there for days."

Blaine giggled. "It was not _that_ embarrassing."

"Uh, yeah it was. I fell on my _butt_ for not paying attention. When I fell down I was hoping no one saw but you did. But thank you for helping me."

Blaine stopped at a red light and looked over at Kurt. Both smiled as they met eyes.

"You're welcome," Blaine said.

As the light turned green, Blaine made a turn.

"Okay, I've just entered Whitman Avenue. Where should I go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at the road and realized that this was his street. They were already at his house?

"I live on the white house with the red truck on the driveway."

Kurt spotted his house and saw no other cars parked there. Perfect. That meant no one was home.

Blaine arrived to Kurt's house and parked right outside. "We're here."

"Thank you so much." Kurt gathered his books and Blaine looked at the red truck in Kurt's driveway.

"Who's truck is that?" he asked.

"Finn's. It's his old truck. He uses his new car my parents got him. He doesn't even use that truck anymore."

Kurt opened the door and got out. He got his backpack and books.

"All good?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, thank you again so much Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome… again."

"I'll see you at school," Kurt said.

Blaine waved goodbye. "Goodbye."

Kurt stepped back and closed the door. Blaine slowly left the property and sped away, disappearing into the distance. Kurt stood there looking at the direction Blaine had gone. It was had been one interesting first day. He turned around to walk to his house and opened the front door with only one person on his mind.

Blaine.

He went into the house, closed and locked the front door behind him and headed straight to his room upstairs. What an afternoon it had been.

He lied down on his bed and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He had spoken to Blaine. The guy who he didn't really like. The guy who every of his friends hated. But the guy who everyone else loved. The guy everyone else adored. That reminded him. No one could find out he had given him a ride home today. No one.

Even with the misfortune of his car breaking down, Kurt had to admit, it had been a pretty good day after all.

… … …

**A/N: Hope you are all liking the direction of this story. Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 everyone. Thank you for the lovely words I've received. Thank you. It means so, so much to hear people like the story. And the story is just getting started. :)**

**I always see people write this so I should too. But I don't own Glee. I wish, but I don't.**

**I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I am sending the best of wishes to all of you. Have a wonderful time with friends and family these next couple of days!**

**Well enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 3

Blaine opened the door to his large home and dropped his lacrosse equipment on the shiny, marbled floor. He looked up at the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, admiring the beauty and remembered the name Ethan gave him when he found out Blaine was rich. _Rich Boy Blaine_.

Yes his family had money. His father was an industrial engineer at a popular steel business and his mother was the CEO of a large, national oil company. His family could afford just about anything. Everyone at school knew that Blaine was rich, which is why he was always the one who hosted parties at his home whenever his parents were away.

His parents wanted to send Blaine to one of the best schools in the state, Dalton Academy. With their money, they could easily afford the tuition there. But Blaine wanted to go somewhere else. His older brother, Cooper, had gone to Dalton, and loved it. But Blaine wanted a different school experience. He wanted public school and not private.

Blaine closed the door behind him and immediately heard his phone ring. He had received a new message. He looked at his phone and saw Ethan's name.

**If you're not going to make a Grindr profile, I'm going to make one for you!**

Blaine laughed to himself as he read the text and could not believe that his friends were so obsessed with him getting a boyfriend. He put his phone away without responding to Ethan. He'd known Ethan for four years now, and he knew his friend would make him a Grindr profile whether he said yes or no. But question was, would Ethan actually make one and search for guys that fit Blaine's type?

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw his grandmother at the counter cutting a slice of watermelon into small pieces. His grandmother turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Blaine, sweetie, you're here," his grandmother said.

"Hey, Grandma," Blaine responded.

Elizabeth. That was her name. Her heart was made of pure gold. Not a single bad thought ever crossed her mind. People said that's where Blaine got his heart from. He learned from the best. Everyone in town loved her. She always knew how to make someone's day. She was always willing to hear you talk and give you helpful advice in return. She always had stories to tell you. You could go an entire day talking to her and never get bored. It didn't matter what age you were. Everyone got along with her just fine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his grandma and rested his face on her shoulder.

"How was your day, Grandma?" he asked her.

"It was good. I finally got to plant those flowers in the yard that I'd been wanting to plant since June," she said.

Blaine let go of the hug and went to the fridge to get a water bottle. "Sounds like fun. What kind of flowers were they?"

"Violets."

Blaine smiled. "My favorite kind of flower."

"And that's why I chose that flower. I know it's your favorite."

Blaine return to hug his grandma. He loved her very much. She was one of his best friends. His grandmother had raised him since he was a baby. It was because his parents were always busy with work and they hardly saw him. Blaine saw his grandma as his second mom. And he told her everything. _Everything_. There were no secrets between them. Except for one. Blaine's sexuality.

His grandmother didn't know he was gay. When Blaine came out to his parents, he was worried they weren't going to accept him. Ethan and Scott offered Blaine their homes if his parents kicked him out of his house or disown him. But that was not the case. Both of Blaine's parents had been very supportive and very accepting. In fact, when Blaine came out to them, he became closer with his parents. But they all agreed they shouldn't tell his grandmother. She might not understand. She was elderly and had grown up in different times. Blaine agreed. He didn't want to risk anything with his grandmother. So they all agreed to keep this a secret from her.

"So, how was my Star Player's first day of school?" his grandmother asked as she finished cutting the watermelon.

"It was good. It was really good," Blaine answered.

"That's what I like to hear, darling."

His grandmother got out two small plates and handed one to Blaine.

"Want some watermelon with strawberries?" she offered.

Blaine nodded. His grandmother knew him so well. Strawberries and watermelon were his favorite of all the fruits. He grabbed a plate and shared a small meal with his favorite person in the world.

… … …

Kurt woke up from his afternoon nap as he heard Finn's voice entering the house. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 7:00 PM. He fell asleep for about an hour.

"Kurt, Kurt, are you here!?" he heard Finn yell and running up the stairs.

Finn rushed into Kurt's room, out of breath and was relieved when he saw him. "You're here. You're here. I'm so glad you're here," he said, breathless and leaning against the wall.

Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind at what was happening. "I'm sorry, Finn. W-What's going on?"

Finn pointed at Kurt as he leaned on the wall. "I was really, _really_ worried about you. I saw your car still in the school parking lot and I kept calling you over and over to check on you, but you didn't answer."

Kurt grabbed his phone and saw that he had 8 missed calls from Finn and 7 missed calls and texts from Rachel. His phone was on silent, that's why he didn't hear any of them.

"I'm sorry Finn if I worried you, but I'm fine. My phone's just on silent"

Finn finally caught his breath. "Yeah, Rachel and I drove to the house to see if you were here."

"Kurt! Kurt!" they heard Rachel yell downstairs.

Finn yelled back. "He's here! In his room!"

Rachel immediately barged in and was relieved when she saw Kurt. "Thank God you're here."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "But thank you for worrying about me."

"Next time, texts us and let us know you're home," Finn said as he lied down on Kurt's bed.

"Of course. Next time." Kurt felt a little bad for worrying them.

"So why did you leave your car at school?" Rachel asked.

"My car battery died and I had to get a lift from school," Kurt responded.

Finn looked at his brother. "You're car battery died?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"We can jump-start it tomorrow. Who gave you a lift from school?"

Kurt thought it through. He was not going to tell them Blaine was the one who helped him. If he said the truth, Finn and Rachel would lose it.

"It was just a friend. She's in my Earth Science class and she was nice enough to bring me all the way home." Kurt decided to change it to a _she_. The less clues that pointed to Blaine, the better. He decided to change the subject. "So, how was the first day of school for the two of you?"

"Bad," Finn stated. "Can you believe I have Anderson in _three_ of my classes? In Spanish class he sits right in front of me."

Rachel went over and sat next to Finn and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"It just sucks when you're trying to concentrate and he's right in front of you every time you look up," Finn said.

Kurt chuckled. "You'll survive, big bro."

"I'm kind of hungry," Rachel said. "I think I should get going so I could get home to eat some dinner." Rachel stood up and froze. "But my dads are out of town this week. So I just realized I have to cook dinner tonight. So I should definitely get going."

"Well why don't you have dinner here with us?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked at Finn and then to Kurt. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"My parents love having you here, you know that," Finn said.

Suddenly they all heard Burt and Carole's voices from downstairs.

"Dinner's here!" Burt yelled.

Kurt looked at Finn and Rachel. "I'm hungry. Stay with us Rachel."

"I wonder what they brought," Finn asked.

The three of them walked downstairs and saw Burt and Carole setting small containers of Chinese food on the table.

"Chinese! My favorite!" Finn cheered.

Everyone took a seat at the table.

"By the way Mom, I'm hoping it's okay that Rachel joins us for dinner," Finn said.

"Of course it's okay," Carole said. "Rachel, you're welcomed here anytime for dinner, you know that."

"Thank you, Carole," Rachel responded.

Everyone got a plate and served themselves food. Kurt filled his plate with noodles, sesame chicken, beef and broccoli. Dinner was served.

"Kurt, I didn't know you were here," Burt said. "I didn't see your car in the driveway."

"Actually the car's at school. The battery died," Kurt stated.

"The battery died?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, but Finn offered to jump-start it tomorrow."

Carole looked at him. "And the car will be okay staying there a whole night? Will it be safe there?"

"Yeah. There's officers that patrol the school at night. My car will be good," Kurt said.

Kurt took a bite of his broccoli and knew the topic of his car had to change. Blaine was involved and he couldn't let them find out he had given him a lift home. "So Dad. How was work?"

"It was terrible. You know how people have to make an appointment with me to schedule a day to get their cars fixed? Well today an appointment was an hour late which set back my entire schedule. I had tons of appointments to do in less time. It was a nightmare," Burt said.

Carole grabbed her husband's hand. "I'm sorry for your bad day. But you got it done. That's the good news."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. But is it a day I would repeat? Absolutely not," Burt said.

Everyone at the table laughed. This was good. The topic about Kurt's car was over. He looked down at his food and enjoyed the tasty meal.

… … …

**A/N: So this was kind of a short chapter. The guys didn't interact. But this was important because it spoke about Blaine's story about his sexuality and I got to introduce his grandmother in a good way. Also the start of chapter 4 required this short chapter. Next chapter will be coming very soon.**

**Don't be shy to review. Let me know how the story is so far. Do you like it?**

**And again, Happy Holidays.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there everybody. Here's chapter 4. I can't say how happy I am. All of your kind words, I see them and it just puts a big smile on my face.**

**I've gotten few tweets and messages from people who've wanted me to post the next chapter and I couldn't say no. Lots of people are on Christmas break right now. So why not?**

**:)**

**Now I just barely realized something I didn't warn readers about before and I should have done it earlier. And many of you probably already guessed it, but yes, this fic is rated M for a reason. And that reason my friends is a little thing we like to call smut. I don't know if I should warn you what chapters have smut or not. I would like it to be a surprise. So I warn you now. Smut is involved in this fic.**

**Okay enjoy chapter 4!**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 4

Tuesday morning arrived. Blaine parked outside the school and stepped out of his car, putting his phone in his pocket. He walked to the back of the car and got his lacrosse equipment: his lacrosse stick, helmet and uniform. Coach said the lacrosse team would finally be getting their assigned lockers today.

Blaine held on tight to his equipment as he closed the back door and locked the doors. He walked to the school building getting lots compliments from other students such as '_good morning Blaine'_ and '_good luck this year on lacrosse_.' He went up the steps of the school and entered the hallway, spotting Scott at his locker.

"Hey Scott," Blaine greeted as he walked over to him.

"Hey," Scott responded, releasing a small laugh as he looked down at his phone.

Blaine looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Okay, just so you know, I had nothing to do with this. _Nothing_."

Blaine looked at him even more confused. "Okay, you're kinda freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

Scott handed his phone to Blaine so he could see what he was referring to. Blaine looked at the screen and saw that Scott was on Grindr and was looking at a list of guys and their profile pictures.

"Why are you on Grindr?" Blaine asked.

Scott shook his head with a smile. "I'm not… but look at the first person on there."

Blaine looked at the first person on the app and to his surprise, he saw himself there.

"Wait, what?" Blaine grabbed the phone to get a better look.

There he was. The first person on the app was Blaine. He read his profile name out loud.

**Grindr Profile**

**Mr. Hot Daddy**

**Lives in Lima, Ohio**

Blaine knew right away who was responsible. "_Mr. Hot Daddy_? I am going to kill Ethan."

"I didn't think he would actually make it," Scott said laughing.

Blaine started reading his biography out loud. _"Likes long walks down the park and lacrosse. Looking for a nice, charming, romantic and outgoing guy who isn't afraid to try new things and to sweep me off my feet."_

"And look," Scott pointed at the bottom of the screen. "You already have 23 messages. Looks like guys are interested in you."

Blaine clicked on the messages and read them all, a little flattered at what they said. Some made him laugh knowing how ridiculous people sounded. _Hey sexy, what's up? _That was the message he kept reading the most. He looked up from the phone and saw Ethan walking up to them.

"Ethan. I am going to kill you," Blaine told him.

"I'm guessing you found your Grindr profile," Ethan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, delete it. I don't want it."

"Yeah, you do. You have lots of messages and you should respond to one that you're interested in."

"I'm not responding to anyone. Give me the password so I can delete it," Blaine insisted.

"I'm not doing that. And neither is Scott," Ethan said.

Blaine looked back at Scott. "You know the password too?"

Scott took his phone back and looked at the time. "Well, I should get going to class."

Scott closed his locker and walked away.

Ethan spoke. "I'll let you know every time you get a message. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next month. But you'll thank me."

Ethan started walking away.

"I hate you!" Blaine yelled jokingly.

"No you don't! You love me!" Ethan yelled back as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Ethan was right. Blaine loved him. He was one of his best friends. He'll find a way to delete his profile. He looked down at his phone. It was almost 8. Drama class would soon begin.

… … …

Kurt entered the Drama classroom and took his seat at his empty table. He was glad everything had been fixed this morning. Finn had given him a ride to school that day and they were able to jump-start his car with the cables their dad had lent them. In a few moments, Kurt's car was good and running.

He opened the class syllabus to see what they would be doing today. Today they would be talking about performing small plays. He looked up from the paper and saw Rachel seating down with a coffee in her hand.

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey," Kurt responded back. He looked at her coffee. "What did you get?"

"I got a caramel macchiato," she said, taking a sip.

"Yum, sounds tasty," Kurt said seeing the smoke coming out of her hot drink. "Honestly, I've never had that flavor."

Rachel handed him her drink. "Here try it. You'll love it."

Kurt took the coffee and took a sip of the delicious, warm drink. And she was right. He loved it.

"Wow that _is_ good. I'll order it next time. What did you say it was? A caramel what?"

"A caramel macchiato. But here's what I do. Make sure when you order it, you add a little cinnamon to it. That's what gives the flavor a little kick."

Finn, Santana and Quinn arrived and sat at their seats, each one with a coffee drink at their hands. Kurt realized he was the only one at the whole table without a coffee drink.

"Well I feel a little left out. Everyone has a drink but me."

Finn took a sip of his drink and handed it to Kurt. "Here have mine. I don't want it."

Kurt took the drink from him. "What'd you get?" he asked.

"Just hot chocolate," Finn answered.

Kurt handed Finn back his drink. "Hot chocolate? No thanks big bro. I kinda wanted a little caffeine. But thanks anyway."

The Drama teacher, Mrs. Harris, walked into the classroom, a small folder in her hands.

"Okay everyone, please take your seats," Mrs. Harris said with a smile.

All the students that were up talking to their friends took their seats. Mrs. Harris put the folder she had on the desk and walked to close the door. But before she could close it, Ethan ran into the classroom. Everyone in class stared at him.

"Am I late?" Ethan asked.

"No, you're early," Mrs. Harris said sarcastically.

"Really?" Ethan asked, joking back with the teacher.

"Just take your seat, Ethan," Mrs. Harris said as she closed the door.

Ethan walked over and sat down with Blaine and Scott. Mrs. Harris closed the door, turned around and walked over to open a large, brown box on her desk.

"Good morning, everyone. So for the next couple of weeks, depending on how things work out, you will all be performing a scene in one of these books right here." Mrs. Harris patted the box.

Kurt could see all kinds of books inside. There was a mix of sizes of books. Some were small while others were big.

Mrs. Harris continued speaking. "What you'll be doing for this assignment is you're going to choose a specific scene in your book and perform it with a partner. You and your partner must focus on the way the characters speak to each other Movement of the body with each words spoken. Please be wise on the partner you choose."

Kurt looked to his right and saw that Finn and Rachel were talking, obviously partners. Rachel looked at him. "Sorry love," she said.

Kurt looked to his left and not surprised, Quinn and Santana were partners. He looked all around him, hoping to find anyone. But everyone seemed to be taken. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Mrs. Harris, I don't have a partner," Kurt told her.

Mrs. Harris looked around the room.

"Hmmm," she muttered as she scanned the room. "I could have sworn when I counted the number of students I got an even number. Everyone should have one partner."

Kurt looked around the room and noticed that Blaine was standing up from his seat and was walking over to him and the teacher.

"Mrs. Harris," Blaine said. "I'm sorry but I don't have a partner."

Kurt looked over and saw that Scott and Ethan were partners.

"Well, now you do. You two are partners," Mrs. Harris said, pointing at both Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and deep down was hoping, just hoping, someone else would want him. Just anyone. But no. It didn't happen.

"I guess we're partners," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt was not one to be rude. He smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, sounds great."

Mrs. Harris walked away and spoke to the class. "Please sit with your partners as I give you both your further instructions."

Kurt and Blaine walked back to their seats, gathered their stuff and sat together at an empty table. Kurt looked over at Finn who was mouthing the word, _sorry_.

… … …

At lunch time Kurt sat outside on the patio table waiting for Blaine. They had agreed to meet there at noon and choose what they were going to do for their project for Drama class. They had chosen, _The Hunger Games_, Blaine's favorite book. Kurt liked all the books on the list Mrs. Harris gave them, so he happily gave Blaine the choice to choose the book for them. Kurt looked over the book and started reading random chapters to see if there were any scenes he and Blaine could act out.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up from his book and saw Finn. Finn shook his head as he sat down in front of him.

"Ouch," Finn said. "Sorry you got stuck with Blaine."

Kurt smiled at his brother. "I'll be fine."

"It's just for this assignment. Just talk to him as little as possible." Finn leaned closer and whispered. "Oh-oh, guess who's walking this way?"

Kurt looked back and spotted Blaine leaving the school building.

"Don't catch any Blaine germs," Finn joked as he stood up and left.

Kurt giggled at his brother's childish behavior.

"Hey, Partner," Blaine said, seating down in the empty seat in front of Kurt.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt responded with a smile.

Blaine took off his backpack and put it on the floor next to him. He took out a lunch box and set it on the table, opening it. Kurt looked at the lunch box and noticed that it was Super Mario themed.

He smiled. "I love your lunch box."

Blaine looked at it. "Me too. It's my favorite. My grandmother gave it to me as a gift for my birthday."

"That's cute," Kurt admitted with a smile.

"So," Blaine said. "Be honest, who is your favorite Super Mario character?"

This was no difficult question to answer. "Hands down, Yoshi. He's my number one favorite character," Kurt responded.

"_Yoshi?_" Blaine asked. "He's all right."

"_All right_? He's better than all right. He's the best in all the Mario games. No matter what game I'm playing, or who I'm playing with, I'm always Yoshi and I always win. I've always relied on Yoshi and he never lets me down."

"So you always win?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Kurt answered. "Also because I'm the best."

"Really?" Blaine said leaning back. "I doubt that."

"You doubt it?"

"Yeah, Yoshi is not the best," Blaine said.

"Well he is. Who's your favorite character? Because apparently your character is better than everyone else," Kurt asked.

"It's Toad," Blaine answered. "And Toad is _way_ better than Yoshi."

"Toad?" Kurt asked confused. "_Really_? Yoshi is way better than Toad."

"Those are some fighting words." Blaine leaned in closer. "Kurt, I guarantee you I can beat you with Toad."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm the best at Mario Kart. No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever defeated me at a game of Mario Kart. I've never lost a game before."

"Well looks like I'm going to be the one to break your perfect score."

"You actually think you can beat me?" Kurt joked.

"I don't think, I know," Blaine said with confidence.

"Okay then," Kurt said. "There's only one way to settle this."

"There is," Blaine commented.

"We need to race each other at a game of Mario Kart."

"I agree. Yoshi VS Toad. Kurt VS. Blaine."

Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine. "And when I beat you Blaine, don't cry."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not going to be the one crying, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt reached out his hand. "Okay, sometime you and I, are gonna race."

"Deal. Bring it, Hummel."

"You're on Anderson."

The guys shook hands and smiled. _Blaine was out of his mind_, Kurt thought. There was no way he was going to beat him. Absolutely no way.

… … …

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**And again, Happy Holidays!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 everyone! Enjoy! **

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Kurt and Blaine agreed to meet every day at lunch and discuss their project. Since they were going to be performing _The Hunger Games_, there weren't many scenes available with two male characters that they could act out, considering the main character is a girl. But they did find one scene. They agreed to perform the interview scene between the two characters named Caesar and Peeta. Now came the next question. Who would play Caesar and who would play Peeta?

Every day after school Finn would ask Kurt how horrible his time had been with Blaine. Kurt would try his best to not reveal too much. Honestly, he liked talking with Blaine. He liked their conversations. They were fun to have. But Kurt never dared to tell Finn that part. Who knows how Finn would react to Kurt saying that he liked talking to his rival?

Friday had arrived and just like they'd been meeting every day at noon, Kurt sat at the same patio table and waited for Blaine. It was a really beautiful day. It was sunny and lots of students were outside during their lunch hour. Kurt opened _The Hunger Games_ book and started reading again the scene he and Blaine would act out. Suddenly Kurt heard footsteps behind him as if someone was running. He turned around and saw Blaine in his lacrosse uniform and had his helmet in his hand.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt greeted.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said as he rushed over to him. "I'm so sorry but I can't meet today. I forgot to tell you but usually on Fridays the lacrosse team meets for practice at this hour. No one on the team has class for the next two hours. So we use this time wisely."

"Oh okay," Kurt said, closing the book.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized

"It's okay, I completely understand."

Both Ethan and Scott walked by and patted Blaine on his shoulder.

"Come on Blaine! We better be ready for our first game coming up," Ethan said as he and the rest of the team headed for the field across the school.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Can we reschedule? Maybe meet up after school today?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, today after school sounds great."

"Thanks. See you after school."

Blaine put on his helmet and headed for the field across the school. Kurt stood up from his seat and walked back to the school building. He sighed. He was a little sad to be honest. He was kind of looking forward to talking with Blaine more. But oh well. They'll just do their work after school.

… … …

The school bell rang and Kurt went straight to his locker to grab his stuff for the weekend. The first week of school was finally over.

"Hey love."

Kurt turned around and saw Rachel. "Hey Rachel," he smiled.

"So Santana, Quinn and I are going to the diner down the street. We're pretty hungry. Want to tag along?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. Blaine and I are meeting to work on our Drama class assignment."

"Yikes," Rachel said. "Looks like your afternoon is really going to suck now. Just ditch Blaine and come with us."

Kurt giggled. "No, it's fine. You and the girls have fun."

"Okay." Rachel looked down the hall and looked back at Kurt. "Well I'm leaving now. Text you later."

Rachel walked away immediately and Kurt wondered why she was in such a hurry to leave. He turned around and saw exactly why. Blaine was walking over here with his books in his hands.

"Hey, all ready to work on this project?" Blaine asked.

"I sure am." Kurt smiled, gathered his books and closed his locker.

"So where do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought about it. "I'm honestly okay with anywhere. Just not my house," Kurt replied.

"Can we go to my house?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, your house sounds great."

"Good. So you take your car and I'll go in mine. I'll meet you there."

Blaine started to walk away and Kurt had to stop him. "Wait Blaine. I don't know where you live."

Blaine stopped and turned around. "Sure you do. You've been to my parties before. It's the same place."

"Umm, sorry but I've never been to any of your parties."

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "You haven't?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Not to complain or anything but I've never been invited to your parties."

"You don't need to be invited to come to my parties. Anyone can go. Just as long as you go to this school."

Blaine tore out a sheet of paper from the notebook he had in his hand. "Here's my address. I'll meet you there." Blaine wrote down his address and smiled.

"What if I get lost?" Kurt asked.

"You won't. It's the big brown house. And don't worry, I'll be there by the time you get there."

Blaine handed Kurt the piece of paper and waved goodbye. Kurt stared at the address and realized he had never been to Blaine's house before. Kurt put the address on his phone's GPS and headed to his car.

… … …

Kurt arrived to Blaine's house without a problem. He followed the directions on his GPS and got there quicker than expected. He would've gotten lost if it wasn't for his phone telling him where to go. He realized this was the first time he had been in this part of town. Every home in this area was big. House after house, all beautiful and large.

Kurt looked at Blaine's house as he parked in front of it. No wonder Blaine was always the one who had the parties from school. His house was big. It was more like a mansion than a house. Kurt knew Blaine's family had money, but not like this.

The home was large and built with a beautiful brown brick. It had two floors and a basement. The home was surrounded by a small brick wall, small enough for people to see and admire the beauty of the home. The only way to get inside the property was to enter through the tall, black gates, which were locked and required a password to open.

Kurt sat back on his seat and noticed that Blaine had just arrived and parked his car right in front of the black, metal gates. Kurt got out of his car.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" Blaine asked, stepping out of his car.

Kurt shook his head. "No problem at all. But if I didn't have GPS on my phone, I would have gotten lost. And then I would've had to call you and it be a disaster."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's humor. "Come on, let's go inside."

Kurt followed Blaine as he walked up to the gate and put the password for the gates to unlock and let them in. The boys entered the yard and Kurt spotted a beautiful fountain in the middle of the yard. _It was very beautiful._ Blaine opened the front door of his home and let Kurt inside.

"Welcome to the Anderson Manor. That's what some of my friends call it."

Kurt looked at the place. It was beautiful and elegant. He looked at the crystal chandelier that hanged from the top and saw the lovely, shiny floor. Directly to his left was the living room and to the right was a kitchen. Kurt noticed an elderly woman leaving the kitchen.

"Blaine, I'm glad you're home. Come and help me please, darling," the woman said.

"Of course, Grandma," Blaine said.

Blaine went into the kitchen and Kurt followed. There were bags of groceries all over the counters and tables. Kurt noticed there was another room to the back of the kitchen. Obviously the dining room.

"Grandma," Blaine spoke. "This is Kurt. He's a friend from school. We're working on that book project I told you about. Kurt, this is my grandmother."

The woman reached out and shook Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Elizabeth."

Kurt smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

Blaine's grandmother walked over to the bags of groceries on the table. "Can you boys help me put all the food from the bags into the cabinets and fridge?"

"Of course," Kurt said.

"No problem." Blaine walked over to the bags on the counter and started placing things into the fridge.

Kurt opened the bags that were on the counter. Inside he saw cookies and chips. "Where do you guys put the cookies and chips?" he asked.

Elizabeth pointed to the cabinets behind him. "Sweetie, don't worry about what goes where. Just know that all the food in those bags on the counter go into any of the cabinets behind you."

That was simple. Kurt started putting the food into the cabinets into places he felt were appropriate. It helped a lot when there was something in the cabinet that helped him know what was supposed to go where.

"So Kurt, how are you? Tell me about yourself," Elizabeth said.

Kurt looked back and spoke. "I'm good. At the moment, I'm just focusing on my grades and I plan on going to a good college after graduation."

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth nodded. "Do you know what college you want to go to?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't. But I do know I want to study business."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's great to know what you want to study and what you want to do with your life. Some people on the other hand don't know what they want to do yet."

Elizabeth pointed at Blaine with her thumb.

"I can see that Grandma," Blaine said.

"You were supposed to," she responded.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He smiled at just how wonderful and cute Blaine's grandmother was.

"Would you say that's your dream?" she asked Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I would say that's part of my dream. Go to school, graduate and get a degree in Business."

The boys finished putting the food in the appropriate places. Blaine's grandmother walked to the counter and grabbed her purse and house keys.

"Are you going somewhere, Grandma?" Blaine asked.

"I am. Your cousin is coming over to pick me up. He's taking me to the store so I can pick out some flowers for the house. And I might just go with him so I can visit your aunt and uncle for the afternoon."

The trio suddenly heard a car honk outside.

"That must be him right now," she said. "Kurt, it was nice to meet you."

Elizabeth gave Kurt a hug and he hugged her back.

"It was nice to meet you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hugged Blaine next. "I'll see you later, darling."

"Bye Grandma."

Elizabeth grabbed her stuff and left the house. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"She's so sweet," Kurt said.

"I love her," Blaine said. "Ready to go work on the project?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Follow me to my room."

The boys left the kitchen and walked to a separate door that was at the end of the hall. He opened the door and Kurt saw a staircase leading downstairs to the basement. Blaine turned on the lights as he went down the stairs and Kurt followed behind. He saw an entire living room in the basement with a TV, mini fridge and foosball table. There were also some couches, tables and a sound system to the corner of the room. Blaine continued walking down another hallway that led to two bedrooms.

Blaine spoke. "The entire downstairs used to belong to me and my brother. It was just ours. But ever since he moved out and went to college, the basement is just mine." He entered his bedroom and turned on the light. "And this is my room."

Kurt looked at Blaine's bedroom. It was really cool if you were to ask him. It was nicely organized. A computer desk was to the corner, obviously where Blaine did homework. His bed was large and was to the opposite corner of the desk. A nightstand was right next to his bed and a TV was placed in perfect view from the bed. Kurt saw a Wii and an Xbox 360 connected to the TV.

Blaine lied down on his bed and used his arms as pillows.

"Do you like my room?" Blaine asked.

"I do," Kurt replied.

Kurt walked over to the desk and saw two pictures frames. One picture frame had the word '_family'_ written at the top. It was of Blaine and his entire family. He saw Blaine, Cooper, their two parents and Elizabeth. The family was posing at the top of a mountain with an entire mountain range in the background. Kurt looked at the second picture frame, which was just of Blaine and his grandma. They were smiling brightly at the camera while their arms were around each other.

"You have a lovely family," Kurt said, picking up the first frame with the entire Anderson family.

"Thank you." Blaine stood up and walked over to stand next to Kurt.

"So I'm guessing this was taken the day you hiked the mountain and saw the sunset together?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. We were all together. Even my grandma made it to the top. She was a real trooper. I ended up hiking the mountain all by myself earlier that day so I could find a trail that was best for her. I found one and we took that one."

Kurt looked at the photo and smiled, looking at the big smile Blaine had as he had his arms around his parents.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Sure. You can ask me anything," Blaine said.

"When you told your parents… that you were gay… how did they take it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the picture frame in Kurt's hands and Kurt realized he might have just asked a really personal question.

"You know Blaine, I'm sorry I asked that. You don't have to answer it. It was dumb of me."

Blaine shook his head. "No it's okay. It's okay you asked. It's not dumb."

Blaine walked back to his bed and sat down on the mattress. Kurt followed and sat next to him.

"When I came out to my parents last year that was the scariest time of my life. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had heard stories of kids who had been kicked out of their homes or neglected by their parents because they were gay. I heard stories of some people who had never even spoken to their parents ever since they came out, because their parents refused to see them as their children anymore. But I had to tell my parents. I couldn't lie to them anymore. I _had_ to tell them."

Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking straight at the picture frame in his hand with a smile.

"Ethan and Scott offered me their homes if I got kicked out. They told me I could stay with them as long as I had to if I got kicked out. But as you can see, that's not what happened. When I told my parents I was gay, they were really supportive. They hugged me, told me they loved me and we talked for the whole night. Then we had dinner afterwards. And we've gotten closer ever since. We trust each other more and talk more openly."

Kurt listen carefully to him. It was really nice that Blaine's parents were supportive, just like his own two parents. "That's really great to hear about your parents."

It was Blaine's turn to ask. "What about your dad? How did he take the news?"

"Well… when I told my dad I was gay, he was also supportive. It was pretty similar to your parents. He still loved me and it didn't change how he felt. He had so many questions. And who could blame him? It was all new to him. But he loved me, accepted and supported me. And as the days went by we got closer and he accepted me 100 percent."

"I'm glad to hear that," Blaine said.

Blaine lied back and rested his head on his pillow.

"Lie down," Blaine insisted. "We've had a long day at school."

Kurt lied down next to Blaine and rested his head on his pillow, thinking back on the events of the day. They both lied down, looking up at the ceiling. Kurt's mind kept going back when he met Blaine's grandmother. She had asked him what his dream was. And that made Kurt curious. What was Blaine's dream?

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked looking next to him at Blaine's face.

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

"I had another question."

"Ask away. What were you thinking?" Blaine asked smiling and looking straight at Kurt's eyes.

"Your grandmother asked me what my dream was and you heard it, I was wondering, what's your dream? It doesn't have to be based on school. It can be anything."

Blaine looked at the ceiling of the room and chuckled. "You're gonna laugh if I tell you."

Kurt shook his head. "I promise I won't."

Blaine buried his face into his hands, smiling into them. "Yeah, you will."

"How do you know I will?" Kurt asked.

"I just do." Blaine looked away from Kurt. Kurt could tell he was turning red. _Was he really embarrassed to say his dream?_

"I won't laugh. Blaine, I promise. I pinky promise," Kurt said, holding his pinky in the air.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Okay. Promise?"

"I promise," Kurt assured him.

The boys locked pinkies and made a promise.

"Okay…" Blaine spoke. "So my dream is to travel. I want to travel one day and see the world. I want to go to every possible place and see what the world has to offer. London, Paris, Tokyo, Rome, everywhere imaginable. But here's the thing. I don't want to do it alone. I want to travel this world with my future husband. And I want to take a picture with him at every new place we go to."

Kurt smiled, hearing Blaine's dream. "That's a really great dream. Why would I laugh at that? I like it."

"I don't know, I've never told anyone this and I was worried you would think my dream was silly and I should focus on more _realistic_ dreams."

"That _is_ a realistic dream."

"You really think so?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I do. You can accomplish that no problem. You can accomplish any goal as long as you work hard for it."

"Thank you," Blaine said with a smile.

The boys lied there and stared at each other's eyes. Kurt had never looked at Blaine's eyes this close before. And he had to admit it. Blaine's eyes were beautiful. They had a color in them that just mesmerized him. They were a stunning, hazel color and his eyelashes were long and beautiful. Kurt was certain his eyes could light up any dark cave.

"Well… enough procrastinating," Blaine said. "We need to get this project done."

Blaine got up from the bed and went over to get his book from his nightstand. Kurt looked at Blaine as he got up. Suddenly, without a warning, Kurt smiled. He looked down confused. _A smile? But why?_

Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So what chapter are we working on again?" Blaine asked as he opened _The Hunger Games_ book.

"Umm, I think its chapter 7 or 8, but I could be wrong."

Kurt smiled to himself again. Maybe working with Blaine wasn't going to be so bad.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 6 coming soon! Thank you to all.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6. Here it is.**

**:)**

... … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 6

Getting the project done proved to be a challenge. Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew who would play what character. So they decided to play a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Winner got to choose what character they wanted to be. Kurt ended up winning and he chose to be Peeta. Now came the next part of the project, write a paper and connect the character's conversation to the characters of another book. That proved to be a challenge for them. Were there any other books out there that revolved around two characters talking about how one of them was going to kill other kids?

Kurt and Blaine spent the next thirty minutes trying to figure out what they were going to do. Kurt teased Blaine for picking such a difficult book.

By the end of the hour, they gave up.

"Okay, I'm stuck. I don't know what to do," Blaine said, standing up and running his hand through his hair.

"We just need a little inspiration," Kurt said. "What other book can we connect to _The Hunger Games_? And the characters need to discuss how to kill other kids."

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any books like that out there." Blaine looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was about to be 5:00 PM. "Kurt?" Blaine spoke.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked at him.

"I have an idea. But first I need to ask you, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no plans. What were you thinking?" 

"Okay, so every time I need a little inspiration, or whenever I need a break, I like to go to this specific place. It's a place where I can go and relax. And call me crazy, but I always, _always_ get inspired when I'm up there."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Oh okay. Do you want to go to this place now?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Blaine grabbed his backpack and Kurt gathered his things.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise."

The boys left the room and went to Blaine's car. Wherever it was that Blaine was taking Kurt, it was surely a surprise.

… … …

Out in the open road, Kurt was enjoying his time. Blaine had the roof down of his convertible and as they drove they enjoyed the sun and wind against their faces. Kurt still didn't know where Blaine was taking him to. But it was going to be a big surprise. Blaine told him that they might just end up staying the night at this place. It was the weekend and Kurt was okay with that. He texted his father and told him he was going to be working on the project with his partner and he might just end up spending the night at his house since it might be a little late when they got done. His father replied with an _okay_ and thumbs up emoji.

Both Kurt and Blaine had their sunglasses on and were listening to the music playing on the radio. Suddenly, a song came up that Blaine enjoyed.

"I love this song. Let me turn it up," Blaine said as he raised the volume of the radio.

Kurt didn't know the name of the song but he liked it.

Blaine immediately started singing along with the song. _"And there's a beating in my chest. And it's seeming to suggest. That before this day is through it might go my way."_

Kurt couldn't help himself but smile and chuckle as Blaine sang his heart out. Seeing Blaine being his goofy self definitely made Kurt smile. Kurt really liked this song, but what was it called? He had heard it before. But what was it called? And then it hit him. "_All Those Pretty Lights,_" by Andrew Belle. Of course! He loved this song. It had been on his top 10 favorite songs of all time. He knew the song by heart. And the moment the chorus started playing, he sang along.

"_And I want to remember this night. And how my words never came out right." _Blaine looked at Kurt and both boys started to sing out loud._ "It's just my patience that keeps me alive. Just like all those pretty lights. Just like all the pretty lights in the sky."_

Kurt never knew it but Blaine was actually really fun and a great person to be around with. He looked over at Blaine and stared at his face with a smile. He liked the way his face moved with each lyric he sang. Kurt looked at Blaine's muscular arm on the steering wheel. Suddenly, Kurt could feel his face getting a little red. He looked away and kept his eyes on the road. He was not blushing? Was he? Why would he blush?

He looked out into the side of the road and looked at the trees passing them by. He was not blushing. It was probably from the sun. Yeah, that was it. It was just the sun. Kurt went back to singing along with Blaine as they drove off not bothering to look back.

… … …

Blaine had driven up to the foothills. It was really quiet up here. They crossed a small town and Blaine continued down the road. Kurt looked out of his window and saw hundreds of tall trees everywhere. There were so many trees that he could hardly see the sky.

Blaine took a left turn and drove through another road. It was just trees, trees and more trees. Kurt looked up ahead and saw the road was coming to an end and it ended at a large lake. Blaine slowed down as they arrived to the end of the road. The water of the lake was a beautiful, light blue. Same color of the sky. The lake was large and the tall trees on the sides of the lake casted their reflections on the water.

When Blaine parked the car, Kurt noticed that he had driven up to a house right by the side of the lake. It was a lake house. The boys stepped out of the car and Kurt looked at the scenery. It was magnificent up here. The sound of the water that hit the shore was calm and gentle. Beautiful flowers covered the area and a family of ducks were swimming near the shore.

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled back at him. So this was Blaine's surprise.

"Welcome to my family's lake house," Blaine said as he got his and Kurt's backpacks from the back seats.

Kurt looked at him. "I didn't know your family had a lake house."

"No one from school does. Only Scott and Ethan know. And their girlfriends. If more people knew about this place, they would want parties here all the time."

"So you prefer to have parties at your other home?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "This is mostly for family and small gatherings. Not for parties. My family and I take really good care of it."

Blaine locked his car doors and handed Kurt his backpack.

"It's a really great place," Kurt said.

"I come here every now and then to just relax and get inspiration," Blaine said.

The boys walked to the front door and stood on the porch. Kurt admired the beautiful wood of the porch and the house. The wood was a beautiful reddish-brown color that captured the eye.

Blaine opened the door and the boys went inside. When Kurt went inside, the scenery was cozy. There was a fireplace and right in front of it were two sofas across from each other. To the right was a beautiful, decorated kitchen. Kurt looked ahead and saw a flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Welcome to the Anderson Family Lake House," Blaine said as he closed the door.

"Blaine, this place is amazing," Kurt said.

Blaine went up the stairs and Kurt followed. "Come, follow me."

"Where are we going to?" Kurt asked.

"My room."

When they entered Blaine's room, Kurt saw that it was just like any ordinary room. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. There were large windows across the room and since they were on the second floor, it gave them a lovely view of the entire lake. Kurt looked around the room and noticed that there was no TV set. And now that he thought about it, he didn't see any TVs downstairs either.

"No TV?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. When my family and I come up here, we like to stay away from television and we socialize."

Kurt walked over to the windows and looked at the sun, which was setting behind the clouds. The setting sun gave a combination of pink and orange colors and their colors were starting to reflect on the water.

"Blaine, look at the sunset," Kurt said.

Blaine walked to the window and they both stared at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," Blaine said.

"It is," Kurt agreed.

Blaine went back and opened his dresser. He looked through all his shorts and got out a pair of swim shorts.

Kurt looked back and saw Blaine.

"Are you in the mood for a swim?" Kurt asked.

"I am. It's one of the many ways I get inspired. And I love it. Just a swim under the stars."

"A night swim? Like on the lake?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, not on the lake. We have an indoor pool."

Blaine grabbed his swim shorts and opened the door to bathroom in his room. He went inside to change and didn't even bother closing the door all the way.

"Blaine. Question. I'm just curious, are we going to eat soon?" Kurt asked standing against the wall next to the bathroom door.

Blaine opened the bathroom door and Kurt saw his red and black swim shorts with fire designs on them.

"Yes we are, but not here. There's this restaurant at the town we crossed when we got here and the food there is delicious. They have a buffet set up from food from all over the world. It's amazing."

Blaine walked to his drawer and searched through his clothes. He got out a second pair of swim shorts and threw them at Kurt. Kurt caught them with his right hand.

"Here you go. Try these on. We'll go swimming after we have dinner," Blaine said.

"We're going to dinner in our swim shorts? Is that appropriate?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, people won't care. It's a diner, not a five star restaurant. We'll have our shirts on, no worries. Now go get change, quick."

Kurt entered the bathroom and started to change into his shorts. He still couldn't believe how this day was turning out. But he was not complaining. Not one bit.

… … …

Kurt looked at the time on his phone. 6:30 PM. He was ready to eat. Blaine drove them both to the small town and arrived to the restaurant. Right away they were seated by a waitress. The waitress took the boys to a table and handed them two glass cups.

"Here you boys go. Enjoy your meal," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," both Blaine and Kurt responded at the same time.

The waitress walked away and Kurt looked over at the buffet at the end of the room. Suddenly his stomach started to growl. He couldn't wait to go up to the buffet and grab all the food he could eat.

"Okay Kurt. One of us has to stay at our table so no one could take it. Do you want go get your food first or should I?" Blaine asked.

"Can I go, please? I'm starving," Kurt said.

"Sure, I'll wait here." Blaine sat back on his chair as Kurt stood up and walked to the buffet.

He grabbed a plate and walked over to the Italian section and served himself his favorite, chicken fettuccine pasta with Alfredo sauce. He filled his entire plate and grabbed a few breadsticks as he left the Italian section. He walked back to his and Blaine's table and sat down.

"Italian?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I love Italian," Kurt responded.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Be right back." Blaine stood up and walked over to the buffet. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine as he walked away. His eyes suddenly looked down at Blaine's butt and right away he found himself smiling again.

_Wait, what_? What just happened? Was he checking out Blaine? No. He couldn't. Maybe there was something on Blaine's butt that caused his eyes to look there.

When Blaine sat back down, Kurt looked at Blaine's food. He had gone to the Chinese food section. On his plate he had noodles, rice and vegetable rolls. On the side there were six chicken wings.

"What kind of chicken wings did you get?" Kurt asked.

"Mild. They're my favorite. I don't really like spicy food," Blaine said, taking a bite of the wings.

"I don't like spicy food either!" Kurt exclaimed.

"High five!" Blaine reached over and high fived Kurt.

Suddenly the waitress that sat them came over. "Hello guys, enjoying your dinner?"

Both boys nodded. "Yeah."

"I wanted to ask, will you be ordering the _Couples Coupon_ for tonight?" the waitress asked.

"The what?" Kurt asked confused.

"The Couples Coupon. It's 'Couples Night' tonight. All couples get a free dessert. To be fair, tomorrow is 'Singles Night.'"

_It was Couples Night. Free dessert for all couples_, Kurt thought.

Suddenly a girl behind the waitress dropped her plate with food and landed on the floor. The waitress turned around to help the girl clean the mess. Blaine looked at Kurt and whispered to him.

"Hey, I have an idea," Blaine whispered.

"I think I know what it is," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled. "Let's pretend to be a couple and get a free dessert."

Kurt nodded. "Let's do it."

"Sounds good," Blaine said.

The waitress turned back to the boys from helping the girl. "Sorry about that," the waitress apologized.

"It's okay," Blaine said.

"So, will you two have the Couples Coupon?" she asked again.

"Yes we will," Blaine said, looking over at his pretend boyfriend.

"Okay, here you go." The waitress took out a coupon and put it on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

As the waitress left, Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "Looks like you're my boyfriend for the night."

Kurt smiled. "And since you're a good boyfriend, you should be a gentleman and get me a glass of water."

Blaine shook his head but grabbed Kurt's glass. "Fine, I will," he said.

Blaine stood up and headed for the drinks to fill both their glasses. As Blaine walked away Kurt found himself looking down at Blaine's butt again. But this time, he didn't question it.

The rest of the dinner was fun for the both of them. Since they had the _Couples Coupon_ on the side of the table, it grabbed the attention of another couple. It was a lesbian couple. The two girls came over and greeted the two boys.

"Hi guys," one of the girls said.

"Hi," both Kurt and Blaine responded.

"It's nice to know we are not the only gay couple here tonight," one of the girls told them.

"We feel the same way," Kurt said.

One of the girls was blonde while the other girl had black hair.

"My name's Jenny," the girl with black hair said. "And this is my girlfriend, Natalie."

"Nice to meet you," Natalie said.

Both Kurt and Blaine saw the big smile on Natalie's face when she was introduced as Jenny's girlfriend.

"Please sit," Kurt said to the girls.

The girls sat down next to the boys.

"We used to think we were the only gay couple in this town," Jenny said.

"Well actually we're not from this town. We live in Lima. We came here just for the weekend," Blaine said.

"Oh, well that's okay," Natalie said. "How's Lima?"

"It's really great," Kurt said. "Really nice people."

"So," Jenny said with a welcoming smile. "How did you guys meet? I really want to know."

Kurt answered. He had to make something up quick. "We met at a Katy Perry concert while she was performing _Firework_. Blaine bumped into me, we introduced each other and we spent the entire night singing along with Katy."

Blaine spoke this time. "And when the concert ended, we talked the entire night. We went to a coffee shop nearby and hanged out. Before we said goodbye I had enough strength to ask him for his number."

"At first I didn't want to give it to him," Kurt said. "But I couldn't say no to that face."

The girls _awed_ at the story.

"And as soon as I had his number, I waited for the right moment to call him," Blaine said. "I didn't want to call him too fast."

"He called me the next day," Kurt said.

Both Jenny and Natalie giggled.

"And I'm so happy that he did," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"We hanged out a couple times and eventually I asked him out," Blaine stated.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and Kurt looked back. They stared at each other's eyes and both smiled, almost like it was a natural reflex.

When the dinner was almost ending, Blaine stood up from the table to get their free dessert. As he walked away, Kurt stared at him and just like before, he smiled. But he didn't hide it. He smiled at the guy he was having dinner with.

_He was with Blaine_.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**- C**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 7

After dinner ended, Kurt and Blaine went outside and walked to Blaine's car. They drove back to the lake house and could not believe the evening they had just had. Pretending to be boyfriends just to get a free dessert.

When they arrived to the lake house, instead of going to the front door of the house, they walked to the back. They walked under the night sky and could see bright stars all around them. The moon's reflection was visible on the lake and the sounds of crickets chirping filled the night with sounds of relaxation.

"I had fun tonight being your pretend boyfriend," Blaine said, looking down at the ground with a smile.

"I had fun too," Kurt admitted.

"Since tomorrow is Singles Night, maybe we should break up tonight and go back tomorrow for free dessert," Blaine joked. This made Kurt laugh.

Kurt looked up at the sky and loved the scenery. "Tonight sure is beautiful."

"That's one of the many things I love about being up here. At night you can see all these stars glittering in the sky. There aren't any city lights up here so it's clear and beautiful when you see the stars. Sometimes I like to lie down on a lounge chair and just look at the sky and stare at the stars," Blaine said.

"That sounds relaxing," Kurt said.

The boys made it to the back of the house and arrived to a large room with walls all made of glass. Kurt noticed that inside was the indoor pool room that Blaine had mentioned earlier. Blaine unlocked the door and let Kurt inside. Kurt looked at the pool and saw the underwater lights that made the water a blue-green color.

"The water's clean, right?" Kurt asked curious.

"Yeah, we have a system installed and it keeps the water clean," Blaine said as he sat down on a chair and took off his shoes and socks and set them by a nearby table. He placed his phone and wallet on the table, stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm so ready to get in the pool."

Blaine raised his arms and took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. Kurt couldn't help himself but stare. Blaine threw the shirt on the chair and ran to the pool and jumped into the water.

"Woo!" Blaine yelled as he jumped into the water. He went up to the surface of the water and swam towards the edge where Kurt was.

Kurt leaned down and looked at Blaine.

"Come in. The water is fine. It's really warm," Blaine said as he rested his arms on the cement by Kurt's feet.

Kurt shook his head. "Naw. I think I'll lie down on a pool chair, look at the stars and relax." Kurt walked back and lied down on the chair where Blaine had placed his shoes. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the glass ceiling. It revealed a perfect view of the stars.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt looked over at him. "What is it?"

Blaine pointed to the corner of the room. "Do you see that bin over there?"

Kurt looked over and saw the bin Blaine was pointing at.

"There's always clean towels over there. Can you bring me one?"

Kurt walked over to the bin and got a towel.

"Just put it right by you!" Blaine yelled from where he was. "And get two towels so you can bring one for yourself."

"But I don't feel like going in." Kurt grabbed only one towel and walked back to his chair. He placed the clean towel right next to his chair and lied down and closed his eyes. Blaine was right. This _was_ relaxing. To just close your eyes and breath.

"Come on Kurt, get in," Blaine said again.

"No," Kurt replied.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Blaine asked chuckling.

"Maybe." Suddenly Kurt heard Blaine get out of the pool. The sound of the water told him what Blaine was doing. He heard water dripping on the cement floor going towards him. Second by second the drips sounded closer and closer. He opened his eyes and not to his surprise, he saw Blaine standing in front of him.

Kurt gently threw the clean towel he had at Blaine. But instead Blaine threw the towel back on the chair.

"Where's your phone, Kurt?" he asked.

"Right there on the table next to yours," Kurt pointed to the table with his thumb.

"Is that the only electronic you brought with you?" Blaine asked,

"Yeah, that's it."

"No flashdrive or iPod?"

"Nope. Just my phone," Kurt said with his eyes closed.

Blaine smiled and put out his arms and picked up Kurt.

"Wait, Blaine. What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he was being picked up.

Blaine walked to the pool while carrying Kurt in his arms.

"Ready to get in the water?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Wait, no Blaine, no," Kurt responded while covering his eyes. Even though he was about to get thrown into the water, he was smiling.

"I'm taking you with me into the pool. On three. Okay?"

"Blaine. You wouldn't dare."

"On three. One… two… three…"

As soon as Blaine counted to three, Kurt held on tight. He locked his arms around Blaine's neck as he jumped into the air and landed in the warm water below. Both went up to the surface and immediately Blaine started laughing.

"Got you!" Blaine said while laughing.

Kurt splashed water towards Blaine and chuckled. Kurt realized they were in the shallow end of the pool, 4 feet, so he could stand up perfectly as he watched Blaine swim around him.

"Now take off your shirt. You'll ruin it." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt continued splashing water over to Blaine as he swam up to him.

"Here, let me help you take it off." Blaine stood up and put his hands at the bottom of Kurt's shirt and helped him take it off. Once the shirt was off, Blaine put it on the cement. "See, _now_ you're ready for a swim."

Blaine smiled and of course Kurt smiled back. That moment was perfect. It was just the two of them underneath the stars and the night sky. All Kurt could think was that Blaine was right. This was definitely a way to relax and get inspiration.

Kurt stared at Blaine's hazel eyes that lit up. He never paid attention to this but Blaine was really cute. Wait…? Was it possible? Was Kurt actually thinking that Blaine was cute? Well he _was_ cute, but Kurt was not supposed to see Blaine in that way. Blaine was just another normal guy from school. But he was right there. Standing right in front of him. Shirtless. Half naked.

Kurt looked at Blaine's chest and noticed he worked out. Of course, being on the lacrosse team meant he had to be in shape. And Blaine was.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder and smiled. He slowly moved his hand up to touch Kurt's face and kept his thumb on Kurt's cheek. Even though Blaine was touching him, Kurt didn't move away. He didn't tell him to back off or anything. It felt nice.

Blaine got closer and closer and at the same exact moment, both boys closed their eyes. It was as if they were both thinking the same thing. _Go for it_. Blaine leaned closer and pressed his soft lips onto Kurt's. Kurt didn't reject him. He welcomed Blaine's lips onto his.

Kurt lifted his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck as he buried himself deeper into the kiss. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want it to end. Blaine raised his hand and placed it on the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt couldn't even think at the moment. The only thing running through his mind was that he was kissing Blaine, half naked and was feeling his body against his. Blaine picked up Kurt and raised him over the water, sitting him on the floor of the room. Kurt was now sitting on the cement floor while his legs and feet were still in the water. Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders.

They stopped the kiss and broke away, both breathing hard. They opened their eyes and avoided looking at each other. Kurt just looked the water while Blaine stared at the trees outside. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the crickets and the water as it moved against Blaine's body.

Blaine was the first to speak. "That was…"

"…good." Kurt finished the sentence.

Blaine nodded and agreed. They finally caught their breaths and once again stood in silence. Kurt didn't want to speak. He was afraid if he spoke, Blaine would turn the other way, go back to the room and avoid talking to him for the rest of the night. Probably for good. But surprisingly, that was not what happened. Blaine was still there with his hands still on him.

"I—I really liked it," Kurt managed to say.

Blaine looked at Kurt and met his eyes.

"You did?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not. It's just… It's just…" Blaine took a deep breath and looked down, staring at the water. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm stupid."

"No I won't. I'll never think that. I promise I won't think that," Kurt said as he looked down at Blaine. Since he was still sitting on the cement while Blaine was standing in the water, it gave him a good view of Blaine's beautiful curls.

Blaine looked up. "Okay. You promise?"

Kurt nodded. "I promise. I didn't laugh when you told me your dream."

Blaine chuckled. "Well thing is… I… um… well you see… the thing is…"

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, seeing this whole new side of Blaine. He was getting stuck in his own words.

"Blaine. I won't judge," Kurt assured him.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well Kurt. That kiss we just shared… That was my first kiss. And I don't know about you, but for me that was perfect and incredible and amazing. So to hear you say that you liked it, really surprises me. Since I've never had any kind of practice. You must be a really nice person. Because this is obviously not your first kiss and you probably compared it to other guys you've kissed before…"

"Wait, Blaine, stop." Kurt interrupted. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"First off all, I don't think that was stupid. Second…" Kurt prepared to reveal his secret. It was easier to tell someone a secret right after they've revealed something. "Truth is Blaine… that was my first kiss too."

Blaine raised one eyebrow and looked at Kurt like he didn't believe him.

"No, you're lying," Blaine said.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. There is no way _that_ was your first kiss," Blaine said.

"Why's it so hard to believe?" Kurt asked.

"Well because… you're really… really…"

"Really what?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"You're really cute."

Those words shocked Kurt. _Cute_. Did Blaine just call him cute? Kurt remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Blaine spoke. "It really shocks me that you've never kissed anyone before."

"Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine kept his eyes on the water, not looking up at Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated.

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes. Kurt knew that Blaine must have felt embarrassed at that moment. It must be really embarrassing to confess and tell someone their cute and not get a response back.

"I wanted to tell you that I think you're cute too," Kurt confessed.

Blaine looked at him. "You really think so? Or are you just saying that because I said you're cute and you're just saying it back to me?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, I think you're really cute."

Blaine chuckled and looked down shyly.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine looked up at him. "Thank you for what?" he asked.

"For calling me cute. No one's ever called me cute before," Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Well I'm honored to be the first person to call you cute. I am also honored to be your first kiss," Blaine said.

They both smiled and looked at each other under the moonlight.

"Come on," Blaine said, moving back. "Let's enjoy our swim. It's what we came here to do." Blaine turned around and started swimming towards the end of the pool. Kurt couldn't help but stare at him. He followed behind and enjoyed the night under the stars.

… … …

Hours had passed and the boys had spent them swimming and enjoying their time together. There were times when Kurt would look over at Blaine and stare at him for a few seconds. There was no doubt that Blaine was doing the same.

At 10:00 PM, the boys decided to call it a night. They got out of the pool and since Kurt had only grabbed one towel, Blaine happily gave it to him. He wrapped Kurt around in the towel and dried his hair for him, messing it up.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled as Blaine dried his head.

"Got to stay dry," Blaine said.

When Kurt was all dried up, Blaine ran to the corner of the room where the bin was and got another towel to dry himself. Kurt returned the favor. It was his turn to help Blaine get dry. Kurt ran the towel all over Blaine's body. Down his legs and his back and across his chest. When Kurt was drying Blaine's chest, he stared at it for a few moments, admiring the muscular torso. When they were both ready, they went into the house and went to Blaine's room.

Kurt took a shower first and when he was finished, it was Blaine's turn. While Blaine took a shower Kurt opened his own backpack and got his clean set of gym clothes. Gym class had been cancelled that day and Kurt still had his clean clothes to change into for the night. He put on his gray sweats pants and a white t-shirt, comfortable for a good night's sleep. He closed his backpack and sat on the bed and listened to the water running from the shower. It was hard to believe but Blaine was on the other side of that wall… taking a shower… Naked.

_God Kurt. What were you doing? Blaine? You can't be thinking about Blaine like that_. He couldn't go there. Sure, Blaine was cute… Well hot. Probably the hottest guy he'll ever see. But he's completely out of his mind. It's not like he was developing feelings for Blaine. Even if he was, it would be one huge humiliation for him. Blaine would never go for a guy like him.

Kurt lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head and started replaying the events of the day. It started off when he went over to Blaine's house and got to see his room. Then Blaine shared his dream with him. Next was the car ride to the lake house and he and Blaine sang together. Then it was their dinner as a pretend couple and getting to tell other people Blaine was his boyfriend. Then the best thing of the night was when they went swimming under the stars and shared a kiss. Kurt remembered the touch of Blaine's soft lips pressed on his. He remembered Blaine's hands as they grabbed him and lifted him up to sit him on the cement. He loved the feeling of his own hands touching Blaine.

Suddenly Kurt heard the water in the bathroom turn off. Blaine was finished showering and probably drying himself at the moment. Kurt covered his face with his hands and couldn't believe he was, yet again, picturing Blaine naked.

He heard the bathroom door open and out came Blaine, shirtless, wet hair and a towel around his waist. Blaine was drying his hair with a second towel, running it all over the top of his head. Kurt tried his best to not stare at him. He managed to glimpse at him as he walked across the room. Blaine opened his backpack and looked through all his stuff.

"So, how was your stay at The Anderson Lake House? Did you like it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "I had a great day. You were right about the food at that restaurant. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it. Breakfast is just as good. Their pancakes are amazing and when you pour their maple syrup on them… yum." Blaine licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Mmm, can't wait for you to try them."

Kurt looked away. How was he supposed to act normal with Blaine half naked and making sexual noises? He looked back at Blaine who had just changed into a shirt and gym shorts. He closed backpack and lied down on the bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt and both boys locked eyes. They stayed like that, looking at each other and noticing every detail about the other's face. It almost felt like time had stood still. At that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them in this world. No one else.

"Hey Kurt. Did you mean it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him a little confused. "Mean what?"

"Outside. When we… um… when we, you know. When you said you liked the kiss."

_The kiss._

Kurt nodded. "I did mean it. It was amazing."

Kurt lied down right next to Blaine and looked at the ceiling with him.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"You thank me a lot. What's it for this time?" Blaine asked making Kurt laugh a little.

Kurt thought about it and struggled to say the next few words. "For making my first kiss… beautiful."

They lied there in silence, enjoying the presence of the other. Blaine smiled and started to gently stroke Kurt's face. Kurt let him. It felt nice. It didn't feel strange to have Blaine touch his face. He felt comfortable.

Both boys lied down on their sides, looking straight at each other. Looking at the other's eyes, eyelashes; every little detail about the other.

Blaine moved his thumb across Kurt's cheek and drew small circles. He moved his hand down to Kurt's lips and held it there feeling just how soft they were. Kurt slowly pressed a kiss on Blaine's thumb and opened his mouth a little to kiss each of Blaine's fingers.

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's cheeks and slowly got closer and closer. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Kurt's.

_Warmth._

Kurt closed his eyes and kissed him back enjoying the warm touch of Blaine's lips on his. While they kissed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling himself a little closer to him.

After a few seconds, they parted lips and stared at each other. They were breathing hard, panting for air.

"Thank you for the goodnight kiss," Blaine said.

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He slowly nodded and kept his eyes on Blaine. "You're welcome," Kurt responded.

Blaine let out a chuckle and got off the bed. Kurt thought about it. _You're welcome?_ Did he really just say that? There were better things to say.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him setting up a blanket on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up my bed for the night. You should sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa," Blaine said, grabbing another blanket from the closet and putting it on the couch.

"Blaine, you are not sleeping on the sofa. It should be me. This _is_ your bed," Kurt said.

"It's okay Kurt. I'll be happy to sleep on the couch. It's pretty comfy," Blaine said as he walked to the corner of the room and turned off the light. He walked back to the sofa, lied down and covered himself with the blankets.

"Blaine," Kurt called out in the dark. Even though it was dark, he could clearly see where the sofa was. "Blaine," he called again.

"What's up?" Blaine responded.

"You're sleeping on your bed," Kurt said.

"No. I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Then I guess we'll just have to share the bed," Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked at Kurt in the dark. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted. "But I get the right side of the bed."

"That's good because I sleep on the left side," Blaine said as he got up from the couch and got on the bed.

Blaine got under the blankets and got comfortable, snuggling himself with the blankets. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the steady breathing of the boy sleeping next to him. This was by far the best day Kurt had ever had. And he had shared it with Blaine. Was it possible? He tried denying it this entire day but he couldn't deny it any longer.

He was starting to have feelings for Blaine Anderson.

… … …

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Chapter 8 coming soon.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to wish you all a great New Year. Smile through 2015! There are a lot of things to look forward to.**

**Okay, chapter 8. Enjoy! **

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 8

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched his arms and turned around to look at the empty space next to him. Blaine wasn't there. He was gone. Kurt looked at the corner of the room to see Blaine's backpack. That was good. So Blaine was still here.

He turned around on the pillow and looked at the ceiling, realizing he had slept through the entire night without waking up. He closed his eyes and remembered the events of yesterday.

The kiss.

He had kissed Blaine.

He remembered every detail about his lips. They were soft and tasted just like a summer's day. When he kissed him, he felt like they were underneath a blossom tree far, far away in a silent forest and the sun was shining down on them. And in this forest, it was just the two of them, kissing in each other's arms and no one was around to bother them.

Kurt covered his face with his hands. He could not believe it. He was starting to like Blaine. Blaine. Out of all people. This was bad. Very bad.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Blaine stepped in.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Blaine greeted.

Kurt sat up on the bed and smiled. "Good morning." He looked at the surprise expression on Blaine's face. "What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Its 10:30," Blaine replied as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Do you always wake up this late?"

Kurt nodded, turning a little red. "Yeah," he confessed. "Sometimes I'll wake up at eleven."

"Eleven!?" Blaine asked shockingly.

"Yeah, it's the weekend. I sleep in on the weekends," Kurt said, stretching his arms.

"Or maybe you're just lazy," Blaine joked.

Kurt chuckled. "I am not lazy."

"O-kay," Blaine smiled and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Kurt smiled back and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful lake. Blaine's room had a great view.

"So what time do _you_ usually wake up?" Kurt asked.

"I wake up around 8-8:30."

"Yeah that's _too_ early for me. I need my sleep," Kurt joked making Blaine laugh.

Kurt got up, ready to start his day. He suddenly felt a towel land right on his shoulder.

"You should take a shower so we can have breakfast. We can go to the same place as last night." Blaine said, giving Kurt a handsome smile that made his heart race.

"Wait… you didn't eat breakfast yet?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, not yet."

"But you've been awake since eight."

"I know, but I wanted to wait for you so we can go together," Blaine said.

Kurt looked down and felt his face get red. He was blushing. Blaine wanted to wait for him. That was very sweet of him. Blaine turned his chair around to look out the window.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower now," Kurt said.

"Be quick. Can't wait for you to try the pancakes."

Blaine looked out the window as Kurt went to the bathroom and closed the door

… … …

"All ready?" Blaine asked.

"I am," Kurt responded after leaving the bathroom and taking a shower. He was dressed and ready to go. Blaine had lent him clothes to wear, a pair of jeans and a buttoned shirt. A very nice thing to do.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "Let's go."

The boys left the house and walked to Blaine's car. When they got outside, they heard birds whistling and the gentle waves of the water splashing against the shore. They got into Blaine's car and drove to the same place as yesterday that served their delicious dinner.

When they got to the diner from last night, a waiter sat them at their table and gave them their cups for their drinks. Kurt looked over at the food and spotted the pancake section. He closed his eyes as he smelled the nicely, fresh pancakes.

"Wait here," Blaine said. "I'll be right back with your food."

Blaine stood up and headed to the food. When he came back, he brought with him a plate stacked full with pancakes. He also brought with him an extra plate and handed it to Kurt.

"You'll love the pancakes," Blaine said.

"They look delicious." Kurt got three pancakes from the stack and put them on his plate. He put butter on the top and poured maple syrup all over. He cut them into small pieces and took a bite. _And_ _yum-m-m_. Blaine was right again. They were delicious.

"Do you like them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "These are amazing. Thanks."

"I knew you'd like them."

When breakfast ended, the boys returned to the lake house and agreed to finish their project. It _was_ what they came here to do in the first place. During the time while they worked, Kurt would look over at Blaine, his eyes naturally heading in his direction. When he looked away, Blaine would look back at him and be happy as ever that he was there with Kurt.

By noon, it was time to go home. Blaine drove back to his house so Kurt could get his car. The car ride was fun. They had listened to Blaine's mix tape, a CD with a few of Blaine's favorite music. Kurt got the CD and saw the list of songs on there. A few of the bands he had never heard of but they were all really good. Their melody, their lyrics, it was all so good. He had to get their names before he left. He got his phone and wrote the names of all the bands he saw in his notes. He would check their music out later.

"I love your taste in music, Blaine," Kurt said while looking at the CD in his hand.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Thanks. Me too."

The boys giggled. When they arrived to Blaine's house back in Lima, Kurt thanked Blaine for the great weekend he had. They stayed in his car neither one wanting to leave.

"Kurt," Blaine said. 

Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine who was looking down shyly. Kurt found this cute.

"I had fun last night," Blaine said with a shy smile, turning a little red.

Kurt looked away, blushing. "I had fun too," he responded.

The boys sat there in silence and looked at each other. It wasn't awkward. Not one bit. It felt good. It felt comfortable for the both of them.

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday," Kurt said with a smile.

Both got out of the car and waved goodbye to each other. When Kurt got inside his car, he sat there smiling and remembering all the things that had happened this weekend with Blaine. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He got to see Blaine shirtless. He got feel his lips. His touch. His hands on his face.

He smiled and nodded. Yeah, he was starting to like Blaine. And there was no denying it.

… … …

Monday morning arrived and it was back to school. Blaine entered the school building and right away saw Ethan and Scott.

"Blaine!" Ethan yelled as he and Scott ran up to him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Blaine asked.

Ethan handed Blaine his phone. "Look at this email I got." Blaine read the email on Ethan's phone.

**You better take a mop to the lacrosse game tonight. And use it to clean your blood when A. J. High School defeats you.**

– **Alex **

"Who's Alex?" Blaine asked confused.

"He's the lacrosse captain from A. J. High School. The school we're playing today," Ethan said.

"Wait, how come I've never heard of him?" Blaine asked.

Scott spoke. "He's new. Here's what we found out. Alex joined the A. J. High School lacrosse team this summer and apparently he's _really_ good. He became captain right away. And they've been practicing ever since. Even during the summer."

"That's crazy," Blaine said, handing Ethan back his phone. "But don't worry guys, we'll be okay. We'll beat A. J. High School just like we've defeated every other school these past four years," Blaine said motivating his friends. "In fact, A.J. High School will need the mop, not us."

Ethan spoke. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll beat them but I still think we need to go over our routines _now_ before the game today."

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, now. The entire team is skipping class. No one is going to class. Lacrosse is more important," Ethan said as he pushed both Scott and Blaine and took them outside. "We're getting the rest of the team, changing into our uniforms and practicing."

Blaine thought about it and got a little sad. _Skipping class? _But he really wanted to see Kurt.

… … …

Kurt entered the Drama classroom and went to the table he and Blaine always sat at. He had been looking forward to this class all weekend. He was looking forward to talking to Blaine. He was going to see him.

He looked to his right and saw Rachel.

"Good morning, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Morning, Rachel," he responded.

Rachel sat down at her seat with Finn, Santana and Quinn. Quinn was looking into a mirror and fixing her hair, Santana was talking with another cheerleader and Finn was reading a book.

"I bet you've been looking forward to this class, haven't you?" Rachel asked.

_Looking forward to it? What did she mean? Had she figured it out?_ Kurt looked at her confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Well because today's our last day to work on our book projects with our partners. You've been looking forward to this day because after today, you'll be free from Blaine. He'll no longer be your partner."

_Ohhh, that's what she meant._

"Well, you're right about me being excited for this class," Kurt said. He looked at the time on his phone. 7:59 AM. Only one minute until class started. But there was no sign of Blaine anywhere. _Where was he_? He looked around the room to see if Blaine was already here, but there was no sign of him.

"Are you looking for your partner?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere," Kurt said.

Kurt stood up from his seat and looked out into the hall. Nothing. He went to the window and looked outside. No sign of Blaine anywhere. _Where was he?_ Suddenly their teacher, Mrs. Harris, walked into the room and closed the door. "Okay class, please take your seats."

"Looks like Blaine isn't coming," Rachel said. "Come sit with us."

Kurt looked back and saw the empty seat right next to Rachel. He got a little sad. He was really looking forward to spending time Blaine.

… … …

Lunch time came around and Kurt finished his food. He went to his locker to get his books for his afternoon classes and suddenly, he heard the voice of the person he missed.

"Kurt."

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine running to him. Immediately a smile formed on his face.

"Blaine, hey," Kurt smiled.

Blaine was wearing his lacrosse uniform and he had a little dirt on his forehead. He had obviously been playing lacrosse.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to class," Blaine apologized. "But the team and I wanted to use the morning to get some practicing done before the game tonight."

"It's okay. You didn't miss much today in class anyway."

Kurt looked behind Blaine and saw Ethan and Scott walking towards them.

"Okay," Ethan said. "_Now_ we're ready."

Blaine looked back at his friends. "Hey guys. Have you met Kurt yet? He's my partner for the book project."

Ethan shook his head. "I know who he is but we've never spoken."

Blaine introduced everyone. "Ethan, Scott, I want you to meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Ethan and Scott."

Ethan and Scott waved hello. "Hey Kurt, nice to meet you." Ethan and Scott shook Kurt's hand.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted back.

"So does it suck having Blaine as a partner?" Ethan joked.

"Sorry you got stuck with him," Scott said.

Blaine pushed both guys away. "Shut up guys. Kurt likes having me as a partner."

Kurt laughed. "He's alright. A little slow, but he's alright." Kurt joked, making everyone laugh.

Kurt had never had a conversation with Ethan or Scott, but by the looks of it, they were really nice people.

"Well Blaine, I'm hungry. See you at lunch," Ethan said. "Kurt it was nice meeting you."

"Bye Kurt!" Scott yelled as he and Ethan walked away to the cafeteria.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I… I was wondering… are you going to the lacrosse game tonight?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on going. I usually go straight home."

Blaine looked a little disappointed. "Oh, you should go if you can. It would mean a lot to me if you went. It's going to be really fun."

Suddenly, they both heard Ethan yelling from the end of the hall. "Hey Blaine! They're about to close the lunch line! Hurry up if you want to get your food!"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Got to go. See you later Kurt."

Blaine waved goodbye and ran down the hall. Kurt thought about it. There was no point of going home so early. He looked at a lacrosse poster next to his locker.

**Come Support Our Lacrosse Titans**

**on their First Game of the School Year**

**Against the A. J. High School Generals**

**Today at 5:30 PM**

Blaine's words flew threw his mind. _It would mean a lot to me if you went_. He decided he would go. He'll go support Blaine and watch him play his first game of the school year.

… … …

It was 5:00 PM. Kurt entered the school lacrosse field and saw hundreds and hundreds of students cheering in the bleachers. People had created posters and banners and held them high in the air. There were posters such as,_ "Go Titans!" "Go McKinley!" _and the poster he saw the most "_Go Blaine_!"

Kurt sat in the front row next to a girl with dark, black hair. She was cheering loud and was yelling, "Go Ethan!" Kurt looked at her. Of course, that's Lucy, Ethan's girlfriend.

"Go Ethan!" Lucy yelled again. "Woo!"

Lucy was a very pretty girl. She had long black hair and a beautiful heart-shaped face. Kurt had never spoken to her. All he knew was that she was Ethan's girlfriend and they had been together for four years now. Their four year anniversary had just happened last week and everyone knew that because during lunch the lacrosse team had put up a giant banner outside the school parking lot and wrote, "Happy Anniversary to Lucy and Ethan."

Kurt looked out into the lacrosse field and saw the school's marching band playing their instruments. The band moved to the center of the field just as the cheerleaders came out and started cheering and performing tricks. Kurt spotted Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Then after the cheerleaders came out, it was the lacrosse team. Every lacrosse member ran out into the field, with their helmet at their sides and waved to the people on the bleachers. The whole school cheered for them.

It was weird. Kurt didn't see Blaine anywhere. He saw the entire team but no sign of Blaine. Just then, the marching band started playing their drums at a fast pace and someone spoke into a loudspeaker.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Put your hands together for, the one, the only, Blaine-e-e-e Anderson-n-n-n!"_

The crowd of students cheered even louder as Blaine came out into the field and waved to everyone in the bleachers. Kurt clapped and wooed as loud as he could. It was Blaine. There he was. He could tell this was an important game for him. It was the first game of the season.

Kurt looked over to the cheerleaders and they all started to perform a cheer. They did wild tricks in the air that caused the crowd to applaud and woo. Kurt looked to his right and saw a girl with a box of chips and burgers. She was walking up the bleachers and yelling, _"Burgers and chips! Get your burgers and chips!"_ Students stood up from their seats and waved to the girl. "_I'll have a burger_!" "_I'll have some chips_." The girl would randomly grab a bag of chips and throw it to the student. To the students who wanted burgers, she would grab the burger that was wrapped in aluminum paper and hand it to the closest person to her and they would pass it down the row.

This was Kurt's first lacrosse game and he thought it was pretty cool. The atmosphere was fun and he could tell everyone was having a good time.

"Hi Ethan! Hi Blaine!" Lucy said.

Kurt looked over to the field and saw both Blaine and Ethan walking over. Kurt smiled brightly as he saw Blaine.

Ethan looked at Lucy and hugged her. "Hey beautiful," he said giving her a kiss.

Blaine went up to Kurt. "You made it."

"Of course," Kurt said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucy reached down to the ground and handed Ethan a mop.

"Here's the mop you asked me to bring," Lucy said.

"Great," Ethan said. "But keep it until the game ends."

The coach blew the whistle and called Blaine and Ethan. "Ethan! Blaine! Game will start soon!"

Ethan kissed Lucy goodbye. "Got to go." He put on his helmet and went back with the rest of the team.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Thanks for being here. It means a lot. Got to go back."

"Good luck!" Kurt said as Blaine walked away.

Kurt sat back down and heard Lucy speak.

"Hey," Lucy said.

Kurt looked over at her and smiled. "Hey," he greeted back.

Lucy reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "I'm Lucy."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I wanted to ask, are you and Blaine… together?"

Kurt shook his head shockingly. "What? No, no, no. Not at all. We're not together."

Lucy looked at Kurt and apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No worries," Kurt chuckled.

Kurt looked back at the field and thought it was funny that Lucy would think he and Blaine were a couple.

The referee blew the whistle and waved to both teams. Players scattered all across the field and got ready to face off. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him go to the center of the field and stand directly in front of another player on the opposite team.

McKinley was wearing red uniforms while the opposite team, A. J. High School, was wearing white. The referee placed the lacrosse ball on the grass between Blaine and the guy from the other team.

The game was about to begin.

It was A. J. High School VS. McKinley High.

… … …

**A/N: Hope you all had a great New Year. Chapter 9 coming soon.**

**- C**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy! **

... … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 9

Blaine looked directly in front of him at the guy on the opposite team. He looked at their white jerseys. Every person on this field with a white jersey was the enemy. He looked behind him and saw Ethan at the goal. Ethan was the best goalie the team ever had. No one could score when Ethan was goalie.

Blaine looked back at the guy in front of him.

"Did you bring the mop, Anderson?" the guy in the white jersey said.

Blaine looked at the guy and recognized him right away. It was Alex.

"Yeah, we brought it. Do you want it? Cause you'll be the one needing it," Blaine said sarcastically.

Alex stared at Blaine with a frown.

The referee placed the lacrosse ball on the grass between Blaine and Alex. Blaine looked down and placed his lacrosse stick right next to the ball. Alex did the same. He placed his lacrosse stick on the opposite side.

As soon as the referee blew the whistle, Blaine moved his lacrosse stick and grabbed the ball. Rule of the game: do not touch the ball with your hands, hold the ball on your lacrosse stick and throw into the other team's goal. Simple rules but a difficult game to play.

Blaine held the game ball with his lacrosse stick and ran directly towards the goal of the other team. He saw two players with white jerseys running to him. They were going to tackle him. Blaine knew he had to act quickly. He looked to his far right and saw Scott wide open. Blaine threw the ball at him and Scott easily caught it. Scott looked at A. J. High School's goal and without moving, he threw the ball to the goal and scored.

**McKinley – 1**

**A. J. – 0**

The whole crowd cheered and yelled with excitement. Blaine ran up to Scott and hugged him. First goal of the lacrosse season and it belonged to McKinley. Blaine looked into the crowd and saw Kurt. Kurt was cheering and was holding a poster with Lucy that said, _"Go Blaine!"_ That made Blaine smile.

The rest of the game was great for McKinley. For the first half of the game, McKinley was the one that mostly scored. Scott ended up scoring the second goal again and Blaine scored the third and fourth. Another McKinley team member named Troy ended up scoring the fifth goal and another player named Bryan scored the sixth and seventh.

Ethan was also doing his part. Every time a player from A. J. High School tried to score, Ethan would block it. Every shot that came his way, Ethan would block and save his school.

By halftime, A. J. High School had only scored three points.

**McKinley – 7**

**A. J. – 3**

The entire team huddled together and listened to any instructions from Blaine and the coach.

"Okay guys," Blaine spoke. "The score is 7 to 3 and we're winning. But this doesn't mean we can let our guard down. A. J. is going to try to catch up and they'll be trying really hard to beat us. So keep up all the good work you're doing."

Ethan spoke. "Also, Lucy has a mop over there. When we win, I'll make sure to hand it to them."

"Make sure you give to Alex," Scott said.

The coach looked at Ethan confused. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but just go out there and win."

Blaine reached out and put his hand in the center of the guys. "We can win this, guys. I know we can."

Every team member reached in and put their hands above Blaine's.

"For McKinley!" Ethan yelled.

Every team member yelled into the sky in unison. _For McKinley!_ As Blaine walked out into the field, he looked at the crowd and spotted Kurt waving at him. Blaine waved back and this caused a smile on both their faces.

… … …

Halftime was over and the rest of the game began. Kurt held the poster that he and Lucy made last minute and held it high in the air. He wanted Blaine to know he was rotting for him.

The referee blew his whistle and immediately Blaine had the game ball on his lacrosse stick. A guy from A. J. High School tried to tackle Blaine, but thanks to Blaine's moves and reflexes, he was able to jump out of the way and score for McKinley.

The crowd cheered and screamed with excitement.

**McKinley – 8**

**A. J. – 3**

Before this day, Kurt didn't understand the commotion about lacrosse. He didn't get why people at school liked it so much and he could care less about the sport. But now that he was here, it was a whole different story. He was getting to see why people liked the game and why they loved Blaine. Blaine was great. He was really good. He was the reason McKinley was winning.

Kurt noticed that Blaine played a fair game. He was nice and always passed the ball to his teammates and gave them a chance to score. Thanks to Finn and his dad, Kurt knew that in some sports some players were selfish and didn't like to share the spotlight. Some players didn't like to pass the ball and wanted to score every goal themselves.

But not Blaine. Blaine liked to share the spotlight.

McKinley managed to place two more scores. Kurt was really enjoying the game. He would cheer at the appropriate time and even boo when a team member from McKinley would get tackled.

Into the third quarter, Blaine had the ball. Kurt looked at Blaine as he sprinted to the other team's goal and that's when he saw it. He saw a player from A. J. High School running towards him. _Oh no._ The player from A. J. High School tackled Blaine to the ground and stole the ball from him. The guy that had the ball ran to McKinley's goal and managed to score. Ethan was caught off guard and didn't get to block the ball in time. He was worried and was looking at Blaine in case he was hurt.

**McKinley – 10**

**A. J. – 4**

This caused Kurt to get angry. Blaine was still on the ground. The entire crowd began to boo and make a thumbs down. The A. J. High School players cheered but no one was cheering with them. The boos of the crowd drowned any sort of cheer. Looks like there were more Titans fans then Generals.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Lucy yelled.

Kurt looked at Lucy surprised. That was the first time he had ever heard her yell _and_ cuss. But she had every right to yell. Kurt was just as angry as everyone in the crowd. How could someone tackle Blaine? Was he okay?

Ethan, Scott and the entire team from McKinley ran into the field to see if Blaine was okay. Kurt looked at the field too. _Was Blaine okay? _ Kurt was really worried. But his worry went away when he saw Blaine get up and wave to the crowd. He was okay. He was going to be fine.

The entire crowd burst out cheering when they saw Blaine stand up. Kurt wooed with excitement. Blaine was okay. That was good.

The rest of the game couldn't have gone better. McKinley ended up scoring another point. A. J. had scored none thanks to Ethan's great blocking skills. During the fourth quarter of the game, Scott ended up tackling the guy that tackled Blaine.

"No one hurts my best friend. No one," Scott told him.

**McKinley – 11**

**A. J. – 4**

The last minute of the game was here.

Blaine had the ball on his lacrosse stick and ran to the A. J. High School goal. It was no doubt that McKinley was going to win, but would they score another shot? Would they win with 12 points instead of 11?

Blaine ran to the goal and realized that none of his McKinley teammates were on the field with him. They were all still behind, running to catch up with him. It was now or never. Blaine threw the ball into the goal and it was if time was running in slow motion. The A. J. High School goalie moved to block the ball. But he was too late. The ball entered the goal just as the buzzer sounded.

The game was over.

**McKinley – 12**

**A.J. – 4**

Everyone cheered and screamed into the sky. McKinley had won again. Blaine took off his helmet just as Ethan and Scott hugged him and screamed into the sky. Everyone was happy. First win of the season.

Kurt had to admit. He was also really happy. He looked over at Lucy who grabbed the mop from the ground and ran into the field to give Ethan a big hug. Kurt walked over as well to congratulate Blaine. He saw Lucy kiss Ethan and hand him the mop. Similar situation happened to Scott. He was being hugged tightly by his girlfriend. What was her name? Oh right, Kira.

Kurt walked up to Blaine.

"Congratulations," Kurt told him.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Did you have a good time?"

Kurt nodded. "I did. It was fun."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was really happy when I saw your sign."

"The '_Go Blaine'_ sign? Yep, I had to cheer for my favorite player," Kurt said. Both boys smiled.

Suddenly Ethan, Scott and their girlfriends walked over to Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey guys," Ethan said.

Blaine and Kurt looked at them.

"So the four of us are going out to celebrate," Ethan said. "We want to go eat at some restaurant. Blaine you're going. Kurt, do you want to come with us?"

Kurt looked at them surprised. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Scott said.

"We usually go to Olive Garden or Chilies," Lucy said.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Please go?"

Kurt smiled. "Okay. I'll go."

"Yes," Blaine said.

Ethan turned around and yelled at a player from A. J. High School. "Hey, Alex! Alex come over here!"

Alex walked over to the group with a frown.

"This is for you." Ethan handed Alex the mop. "Don't forget to wipe all your tears as you cry all the way home."

Kurt tried his best to not laugh. Did stuff like this always happen at lacrosse games? The guy named Alex grabbed the mop and threw it on the floor and left without a word.

"Well that was rude," Ethan said. "If someone gave me a present, I say thank you."

Ethan reached down and picked up the mop.

"It's okay Ethan," Lucy said as she rubbed Ethan's back. "He didn't deserve your present."

Blaine turned around and saw his parents and grandma walking over to him.

"Blaine! I'm so happy," his grandmother said as she hugged Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine's parents. This was the first time he saw them in person. And they looked like really nice people.

"Good job, Son," Blaine's father said as he hugged his son.

"I knew you'd win. I knew it all along," his mother said, giving Blaine a big hug.

"Thanks Mom, Dad, Grandma," Blaine said.

Every one of Blaine's friends went over and gave his grandmother a hug. Ethan kept his arms around her while Scott, Lucy and Kira hugged her individually.

"How are you, Liz?" Ethan asked.

"I'm good, sweetie. Doing very good," Blaine's grandmother replied.

Liz. Everyone called her Liz. That was her nickname. She insisted everyone call her by a nickname because it made her feel young again. And she picked the name, Liz.

She looked at Kurt and smiled. "Kurt, darling, I didn't know you came to the games," she said while reaching out to give Kurt a hug.

Kurt hugged her back. "It's my first game actually."

Blaine's mother looked over at Ethan and Scott. "Congratulations boys. You were all great as well."

Blaine's dad looked at Scott. "Scott, thanks for tackling that guy that hurt Blaine." Everyone agreed and thanked Scott.

Blaine turned a little red. "Thanks everyone. I'm glad you all care."

His mother looked at Blaine. "Blaine, we're going home now. Are you and your friends planning to celebrate your first win of the season?"

"We're planning to go eat at Olive Garden," Blaine said. "So I'll probably be home around 8:30."

"Okay, just not too late. It's still a school night." Both of Blaine's parents gave him a goodbye hug and left. His grandmother stayed behind and gave Blaine a 50 dollar bill.

"Buy yourself a big dinner. You've earned it," she said as she kissed him goodbye and left.

"Alright guys," Ethan said. "Are you all ready? Because I'm starving."

"We'll meet you there," Blaine said. "Which Olive Garden are we going to?"

"The one by Berkley Lake," Scott said.

"Okay, meet you there."

Both Ethan and Scott left to their cars and held hands with their girlfriends. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Come on Kurt. We'll go in my car."

Kurt agreed. "Sounds good."

The boys walked to Blaine's car and Kurt thought to himself. Today had certainly taken a turn of events.

… … …

Blaine turned off the car as he and Kurt arrived to Olive Garden. He turned his head looking around the parking lot. "I don't see Scott or Ethan's cars anywhere. Looks like we beat them here." Blaine sat back and looked at Kurt. "I was really happy when I saw you at the game."

"Of course I would be there, Blaine. And I'm glad I went."

Blaine looked at him and smiled, showing his beautiful eyes. There was something about those eyes that made Kurt just smile back.

Blaine looked down at his lacrosse jersey. "We're about to eat at a public place. I should change out of my dirty jersey," Blaine said. "Where's my gym bag?"

Blaine looked at the back seat of the car and spotted his gym bag. Kurt looked surprised at Blaine. _Wait. Was Blaine going to change into his clothes? Now?_ Blaine got out of the car and closed the door. He opened the back door and got inside.

"I always carry a clean set of clothes. Can you do me a favor Kurt? "

"Yeah," Kurt responded.

"Can you tell me if anyone walks by? I'm going to change into my clothes back here."

"Sure," Kurt said.

Kurt looked around. The coast was clear. There was no one around to see Blaine change. They were parked away from the restaurant towards the back, so no one was around. Kurt heard Blaine moving in the back. He didn't see what Blaine was doing, but by the sound of things, he assumed Blaine had just taken off his shirt. Kurt glimpsed at the rear-view mirror and saw Blaine shirtless. Blaine then took off his pants and Kurt saw him in his jockstrap.

Kurt looked away immediately as his heart was beating fast. Blaine was basically naked in the back. Oh god Blaine. Naked. In the back. Suddenly, he realized he was getting hard. He was getting a boner. The sight of Blaine in this situation was turning him on. Kurt looked out the window and returned to his job. No one was around. That was good.

He heard Blaine put on his pants and shirt. Kurt looked at the mirror to check if he was right and yeah he was right. Blaine was in his normal, everyday clothes.

"All done. Thanks," Blaine said.

"You're welcome," Kurt responded.

Kurt looked away from the mirror as Blaine got out of the car and got in the front seat. Blaine took out his phone to see if either Ethan or Scott had texted him. When he saw no messages, he put away his phone back in his pocket. The two boys sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I… I-uh, I wanted to ask you something," Blaine said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I umm… I was wondering… if you…" Before Blaine could finish his sentence, he heard someone knocking at his window. He turned around and saw Ethan. Even though the door was closed, the boys could easily hear Ethan.

"Come on you two. Let's go," Ethan said.

Blaine and Kurt got out of the car and closed the doors. They saw the same group of people as before: Ethan, Lucy, Scott and Kira. Kurt noticed the boys had removed their lacrosse uniforms and were also in their normal clothes. Scott's girlfriend walked up to Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, I don't think we've officially met. My name's Kira." Kira reached out and shook Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kira," Kurt shook her hand back.

Kira had long, straight, black hair and her eyes were a nice, brown color. Just like Lucy, Kurt had never spoken to her. Until now. The group entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a waiter.

"Welcome to Olive Garden," the waiter said. "How many?"

"Six people," Blaine said.

"Okay. Please wait while we set your table." The waiter turned back and disappeared into the crowd of people.

It was a full night. Kurt looked at the place and loved how beautiful it was. Never in his mind had he ever thought he would he having dinner with Blaine and his friends.

… … …

After a couple of minutes, the waiter came back and took the group to their table. Kurt took a seat and Blaine sat next to him. They all ordered drinks and looked at their menus. Kurt was overhearing and it looked like Kira and Scott were going to share their dinner and also Ethan and Lucy were sharing a plate.

Blaine turned to talk to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, want to share a plate together? I'll buy it for the both of us."

Kurt looked at him. "Wait Blaine, are you sure? You don't have to pay for all of it. We can split it."

"I'll be happy to pay. Please?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt thought about it.

"Please-e-e. I really want to." Blaine gave Kurt puppies eyes and that was it. Kurt could not say no to those eyes.

"Okay, you can buy it. But next time we have dinner, I'm buying."

Blaine smiled and showed Kurt the menu. "So, what do you want to share?"

Kurt looked at the menu. There were so many delicious plates. He then spotted one of his favorites. "How does spaghetti sound?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Spaghetti sounds delicious."

The rest of the afternoon was great. The group spent the dinner chatting and telling jokes. Since none of them really knew Kurt, they mostly asked him questions and got to know him more. Kurt happily answered their questions. Whenever the group started to talk about a topic Kurt could not relate to, the friends would tell Kurt what they were talking about and include him in their conversation. They made sure he didn't feel left out.

They were all nice people. All of them. They weren't bad. Not at all. They were all sweet, kind, and fun. Why did the Glee Club hate them so much? Kurt knew no one in the Glee Club liked the lacrosse players, but what was the reason? They were all great people.

When the food came, Kurt loved that he was sharing his dish with Blaine. It made him smile.

"Okay, I have a joke," Ethan said.

The entire table paid their attention to Ethan.

"Okay, so since we're at Olive Garden, an Italian restaurant, this joke is very appropriate," Ethan said. "What do you call a fake noodle?"

Everyone at the table stayed silent.

"An _impasta_!" Ethan said laughing. "Get it because _impasta_ sounds like imposter? And the noodle was being fake. So he's an imposter, but I said impasta."

Kurt was the only one who chuckled. Everyone else was silent.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, you don't have to pretend Ethan is funny," Blaine jokingly said out loud.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ethan said from across from the table.

Both Blaine and Kurt started laughing.

"Okay fine, what about this joke? What did the baby light bulb say to the momma light bulb?" Ethan asked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I love you watts and watts," Ethan said giggling.

Again no one laughed.

"You guys all suck. Except for you Kurt. You're pretty cool," Ethan said.

"It was a lame joke," Scott said.

"No it wasn't. It was a cute and funny joke. You know how light bulbs are measured by watts? And you know how babies nowadays don't talk normally? They put the letter 'w' in front of every word? Example, '_I wove you_.' So instead of the baby light bulb saying 'I love you lots and lots,' the baby light bulb said 'I love you watts and watts.'"

"Yeah, I get, it's just not funny," Scott said with a smile.

"You suck." Ethan told Scott. Ethan then turned to Lucy. "That was a funny joke, right baby?"

"I love you," that was the only thing Lucy said, not bothering to answer Ethan's question.

"You suck too," Ethan said.

Kurt laughed to himself at the humor of these people. He was just about done with his share of the spaghetti. And it was good. He looked over at Blaine. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hands. Be right back," Kurt said.

"Okay, we'll be here. We're not going anywhere without you," Blaine said.

Kurt stood up from the table and walked over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was really happy. He was smiling all the way. He was having a good time. Before Kurt could enter the bathroom, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kurt?"

_Oh no. Not now. Not now._

Kurt turned around and saw Finn.

"Kurt?" Finn asked again. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt remained speechless. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? He thought quick and said the first idea that came to his mind.

"I was in the mood for Italian food. I decided to come to Olive Garden and order some spaghetti."

"Wow, crazy coincidence, Rachel and I were also in the mood for Italian."

Kurt looked behind Finn and saw Rachel at a table, an empty plate in front of her. She waved hello when she saw Kurt. Had Rachel and Finn always been there? It was clear they didn't see Kurt hanging out with the lacrosse players. Otherwise they would have been angry.

Kurt and Finn walked over to Rachel.

"Hi Kurt," Rachel said smiling. "I didn't know you were here. We could have sat together."

Kurt had to come up with some quick lies. "Yeah, I was here with a couple people in my Math class. We were working on a project after school and came here for dinner. I was craving spaghetti and it was delicious."

"People from school are here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but they just left," Kurt told her.

"They just left without you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I told them to. I told them I'd catch the bus and go to school to get my car," Kurt said.

"Well no need to catch the bus to school," Finn said. "We'll give you a ride. We were just about to leave."

Rachel stood up and grabbed her purse.

"How long have you been here?" Kurt asked curiously.

"About an hour," Rachel said.

_An hour!?_ That meant they got here around the same time that he, Blaine and the lacrosse players did.

Finn and Rachel walked to the exit of the restaurant.

"Hey guys," Kurt said. "I'm going to the bathroom really quick. Be right back."

"Okay," Rachel responded as she and Finn left the building.

Kurt walked back to the table to Blaine and his friends.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

"I have some bad news. I really need to leave. My brother is here and he said he'll give me a ride to school."

The smile on Blaine's face disappeared. "Oh, okay. Sorry you have to go. I wish you didn't."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said. "But congratulations on your win today. And thank you for dinner."

"I understand," Blaine said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kurt waved goodbye to everyone and they all waved back. _"Goodbye Kurt." "See you later." "It was nice meeting you,"_ they all said.

Kurt waved goodbye to Blaine and Blaine waved back. It hurt Kurt a little on the inside as he left the building and got into Finn's car.

"All good?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, all good," Kurt replied.

But honestly he was not good at all. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to continue spending time with Blaine. He was starting to like him. Just seeing him made him smile and happy. Being in Blaine's presence gave him butterflies and wonderful laughter. Being with Blaine was all Kurt wanted. Even if Blaine didn't feel the same way back. He just wanted to be with him. But at this point, what could he do?

… … …

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter for me to write considering I've never played or watched a lacrosse game. The only times I've seen a lacrosse game are in Teen Wolf. And that's it. So I had a lot of researching to do about lacrosse rules and guidelines. I was not going to write nonsense. So I did my very best describing what happened during the game with McKinley and A. J. High School. **

**P.S. A. J. High School is the name of the high school I went to. So I basically just talked smack about my own school.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**- C**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 everyone.**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 10

The next day at school, Kurt walked over to Blaine's locker. He had to apologize for leaving the restaurant yesterday without much of an explanation.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted.

Blaine turned and quickly smiled when he saw him. "Good morning, Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking. I wanted to talk to you."

Blaine got out his books from his locker and closed the metal door. "What's on your mind, Sleepyhead?"

"Sleepyhead?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's your nickname from now on. I've never met anyone who slept in until 11 o'clock. Not even Ethan sleeps that late."

Kurt giggled. "Fine, you can call me Sleepyhead but that means I have to come up with a name for you."

"Good luck with that. I bet you can't think of anything for me."

"Oh yes I will. I'll find something for you."

The boys started walking side by side to their Drama class.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"It's about yesterday. I'm sorry I left early without much of an explanation. I felt really bad," Kurt told him.

"It's okay. No worries at all," Blaine said. "You had to go with your brother. We all understood."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kurt asked.

"It's fine, Kurt. I promise," Blaine smiled. He touched Kurt's shoulder, letting him know everything was okay.

Kurt felt a large weight lifted off his shoulder. He had felt bad the entire night for leaving Blaine and his friends at the dinner. But Blaine said it was fine. And that just made his entire day.

The boys entered their Drama class and sat together. When class began, Mrs. Harris announced that by tomorrow, groups would start presenting their book projects.

At lunch time, Kurt and Blaine had finished their project. Everything was good to go. Presentation, skit, paper, everything.

The next day, presentations began. Finn and Rachel were first to present. They presented a scene from Shakespeare's classic love story _Romeo and Juliet_. The next group to go up was Lucy and Kira and they did their project on _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Next was Ethan and Scott who did their project on _The Maze Runner_, which was Ethan's favorite book. Only one more group had time to present. When the teacher asked if there were any volunteers to go up, Blaine raised his hand and said, "I volunteer as tribute," an inside Hunger Games joke. It was a perfect introduction for their project.

When they presented, the atmosphere was all new to Kurt. It was strange but everyone, _everyone_, was paying attention. This had never happened to him before. Usually when Kurt did a presentation in class, not everyone paid attention. Someone was always either asleep, or on their phone or someone was always finishing up homework for another class. But not today. Everyone's eyes were on them. Probably because captain of the lacrosse team Blaine Anderson was speaking and when Blaine spoke, everyone listened.

There were girls in the front row who were staring at Blaine and admiring his looks. Kurt knew that almost every girl at this school had a crush on Blaine and funny thing was, Blaine knew it too. Blaine knew girls were always crushing on him. But what could they do? They all knew he was gay. None of them had a chance.

As soon as their project ended, the bell rang and it was time to go. Everyone left the classroom except for Kurt who stayed behind to talk to Blaine.

"Thank you Blaine for being my partner. I had a great time," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him confused. "You act like this is goodbye. We're still going to see each other."

Kurt nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."

"Remember that bet we made? You said you could beat me at a Mario Kart game as Yoshi."

Kurt remembered. "Yeah, and I'm still positive I can beat you."

"No you won't. No you won't," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Fine, let's actually have this competition. This weekend, you and me, Mario Kart, what do you say?" Kurt asked.

"I say, you're going down, Hummel," Blaine said. "My house. This weekend."

"You're on."

The boys shook hands and walked out, going to their next class.

… … …

The bet was set.

The guys ended up deciding that Friday after school they would go over to Blaine's house and they would face off one another in Mario Kart. Kurt counted down the days until the game. Three more days. He was really looking forward to it.

Even though their book project was already done, Kurt and Blaine still sat together in Drama class. Not one of them questioned it. The rest of the week went by kind of slow for Kurt. Nothing important or big had happened. The only highlight of his days were seeing Blaine.

When Friday arrived, Kurt couldn't be any happier. Finally he was going to face off Blaine at Mario Kart. All week Blaine had been teasing him that he was a better player. Kurt simply responded back with smile, a shrug and a, "no, I'm better at Mario Kart, Shorty."

After school, Kurt waited by the school parking lot for Blaine. Today was it. Finally Blaine was going to see just how great of a racecar player Kurt was. Blaine was no match for him.

Kurt texted his dad that he would be hanging out with a friend all day.

"Hey Kurt," a voice said.

Kurt looked up from his phone and saw Blaine. A smile quickly formed on each of their faces.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?" Blaine asked joking.

"Blaine, I keep telling you, it's you who will get humiliated with defeat. Not me," Kurt joked back.

Blaine chuckled and both boys started walking towards their cars in the lot.

"So, I'll meet you at my house?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

"You know where I live," Blaine said.

Kurt went to his car and got inside. He put his backpack on the passenger seat and fixed his mirrors. He was the better player at Mario Kart. Blaine was just being silly.

… … …

When Kurt arrived to Blaine's house, he saw that Blaine was already there. He parked his car in Blaine's driveway and they both went inside. They walked into the kitchen and Blaine went straight to the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blaine asked.

"A water would be fine, thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine got out two water bottles and closed the fridge door. He gave Kurt his drink and suddenly his cell phone started beeping. Blaine got out his phone and looked at it.

"It's a text from my grandma," he said smiling.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked.

"It says, '_we miss you._' And she attached a picture of her, Cooper and my parents."

"_We miss you?_ Your family isn't here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, they're all visiting my brother in Colorado. They understood I couldn't go because I can't miss school."

The boys walked downstairs to Blaine's bedroom and they each set their backpacks right by the door. Kurt sat down at the computer desk while Blaine lied down on his bed. They talked about how their day went.

They spoke for an hour completely forgetting the fact that they came here to play Mario Kart. Slowly their conversation about their day shifted. They spoke about their favorite things, their favorite movies, books, music, TV shows, songs, artists, just about anything possible.

Kurt learned that Blaine's favorite music was pop and hip-pop and his favorite artists were Katy Perry and Paramore. At the moment, Blaine's favorite songs were _The Only Exception_ by Paramore and _Arms_ by Christina Perri. Blaine learned Kurt's favorite artist was Taylor Swift and his favorite songs by her were _The Story of Us, Crazier _and _Superman_. When they talked about their favorite movie, Kurt said without a doubt, the _Harry Potter_ series. And Blaine agreed one-hundred percent.

6 PM came around and the boys started to get hungry. They were so busy talking they forgot why they came here in the first place.

Kurt's stomach growled and Blaine started laughing.

"Someone sounds hungry," Blaine said with a giggle.

"Yep, I'm starving," Kurt smiled.

"Let's order something. Does a pizza sound good?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Pizza sounds great."

Blaine went on his phone and Googled his favorite pizza place, Domino's.

"Is it okay if I order Domino's Pizza?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I love Domino's," Kurt said while he turned in a circle sitting on the computer desk chair.

"Me too." Blaine went on the Domino's Pizza website and placed a 'Delivery' order. "Great. What would you like as toppings?"

Kurt thought about it. "I like pepperoni and beef. You can add whatever you want."

"What a great coincidence. That's usually what I order too."

"That's great!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine placed the order for a small pepperoni and beef pizza with a side of bread sticks. The total was $16.99. He typed in his address and clicked OKAY.

"That's it," Blaine said. "Our pizza should be here in about 30 minutes."

While the boys waited for their dinner to arrive, they continued talking. They spoke about their childhoods, what schools they went to as kids, how was life at home and about their friends and family.

When Kurt spoke, Blaine would stare at him and smile. He would get lost in his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes of his that put him in a spell. All he could do was smile and listen to the boy speak.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The pizza had arrived. Had it been 30 minutes already? They honestly lost track of time talking to each other.

"Pizza's here," Blaine said as he stood up and went to answer the door.

Kurt stood up and heard Blaine from upstairs.

"Kurt! Can you get my wallet!? I think it's in my drawer in my nightstand."

Kurt looked for the nightstand. It was right next to Blaine's bed. He opened the top drawer and found the wallet. But to his surprise he also saw a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. He grabbed the wallet and closed the drawer. He didn't expect to see that.

Kurt rushed upstairs with the wallet and gave it to Blaine. Blaine paid for the pizza and tipped the delivery boy. They took the pizza downstairs to Blaine's room as Kurt grabbed two more water bottles from the fridge. Blaine set the pizza box down on the desk and put his wallet back in the drawer.

"Oh God, no. Oh my God," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Kurt, when you got my wallet, was it on the top drawer or the bottom drawer?"

Kurt looked at him. "It was in the top drawer."

Blaine looked at Kurt embarrassed, turning a little red. "That means you saw… Oh, God no. You saw the condoms and lube, didn't you?" Blaine covered his face with his hands.

"Blaine it's okay. So I found your condoms, no big deal," Kurt said, grabbing a paper plate and grabbing two slices of pizza.

"I know, but it's embarrassing." Blaine grabbed three slices of pizza and grabbed some breadsticks as well. The boys sat down on the floor across from each other.

Kurt looked in front of him as Blaine struggled to open the sauce for the breadsticks. He couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you need some help there?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and handed him the little container where the sauce was. "The lid seems to be stuck."

Kurt made it look easy. In just one second, he took the lid off and handed the sauce back to Blaine. "Here you go."

"Wow, thanks," Blaine smiled as he took the sauce.

He looked at Kurt and his mind kept going back to the condoms and lube the blue eyed boy had found. He kept thinking about Kurt and his mind. What did Kurt think when he saw them? Did Kurt wonder if Blaine had used them before? Was that Blaine's first box of condoms? Or maybe his second, third or fourth? _Hope Kurt doesn't think I'm someone who has had tons of sex before with a lot of people._

Blaine cleared his throat to speak clearly. "By the way, Kurt, just so you know, I haven't used them. The condoms."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and listened.

"I've never used them. Not at all. I only have them for emergencies if the time did come I could be prepared."

Kurt nodded.

"To be completely honest, Kurt… I, I uh…"

Kurt noticed that Blaine was once again getting shy and struggling to say his next words. He liked it when Blaine did that. He looked very cute.

"Kurt, I, I-I'm still a virgin," Blaine confessed, looking down shyly at his food.

Kurt smiled knowing that Blaine trusted him with that kind of secret. "Blaine… It's okay. I… I'm also a virgin."

Blaine looked at Kurt. They were both quiet.

Blaine spoke. "Thank you for trusting me with that part of your life. I know it's not something people openly share."

Yes, being a virgin was not something Kurt shared openly but he felt comfortable sharing that with Blaine.

"I'm not a complete stranger to sex, by the way," Blaine said. "I know how to do it and everything. I watch porn and I've been to sex-ed classes. So I'm prepared for when the time comes."

Kurt chuckled. "It takes a real man to admit he watches porn."

Blaine chuckled back. "Well we all do it. Just some people deny it. If you asked someone if they've ever watched porn, and they said no, they're clearly lying."

The boys started laughing. This was the great thing about their friendship. They could have any kind of conversation, any kind, and it wouldn't be weird. The guys finished laughing and stared at each other. It felt like time had once again stopped. It was just the two of them.

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt and his hand ended up touching his. Kurt didn't move away. He liked Blaine's touch. It felt… great. Indescribable. Breathtaking. Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's face, looking into his eyes and getting lost in them.

The moment was perfect. It was as if they both had the same thought. _Go_.

Both closed their eyes and slowly got closer to each other. Right there, their lips had met again. They were kissing and feeling the texture of each other's lips. Nothing could harm this moment. Nothing could interrupt this kiss. Nothing.

While they kissed, Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's face and neck. Kurt loved the feeling. Blaine's hand running down his skin gave him a great sensation. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, burying himself deeper into the kiss. He wanted to feel as much as he could of Blaine's lips. Blaine opened his mouth welcoming Kurt's tongue inside and tasting it with his own. Their tongues twirled around each other as the boys moved their heads in different angles.

They stopped kissing and the guys stared at each other.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "Kurt… you're really beautiful," Blaine complimented as he circled the area underneath Kurt's ear.

Blaine ran his hand down to Kurt's shirt and felt his beating heart. The steady beating of the boy's heart was warm and lovely. Blaine looked up and slowly kissed Kurt again. He loved the feeling of this boy's lips.

Kurt welcomed Blaine's lips on his again. They tasted and felt beautiful and he never wanted to let go. He pulled Blaine closer to him and as they kissed with full passion. It was like fire. There was a spark they could both feel.

Kurt lied back against the edge of the bed as Blaine crawled above Kurt, his mouth still on his. He put his hands on the bed as he started to gently suck on Kurt's bottom lip. The blue eyed boy closed his eyes and started to rub Blaine's smooth back through his shirt.

_His skin,_ Kurt thought.

Blaine gently removed Kurt's shirt and placed it slowly on the floor. They stopped kissing and looked at each other's eyes. Kurt sat there exposed in front of Blaine. But instead of feeling strange, he felt safe. He felt relaxed and comfortable. Blaine rubbed his hand across Kurt's chest, feeling the boy's skin.

Blaine leaned down, kissed and gently sucked on Kurt's left nipple. He circled his nipple with his tongue before moving on the other nipple and repeating his steps again. He gently placed a kiss all over his chest and looked up to see Kurt's eyes to make sure he was okay with what was happening.

Kurt's eyes were warm and he slowly nodded. He was telling Blaine that this was okay. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's body.

Kurt's heart was racing. Blaine was kissing his body. Blaine was touching him. He loved the feeling. He loved the sensation and emotions he was getting.

Kurt's breathing started to get heavy. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair, feeling every curl through his finger. Blaine went up and kissed Kurt, putting his arms around him. He carried him and gently placed him on the bed.

He wanted to hold him forever and never let go.

Kurt lied on the bed while Blaine was on top of him, his mouth on his. Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt and took it off, throwing it on the floor. They parted lips and Kurt placed a trail of kisses down Blaine's chest and stomach, stopping at his pants. Kurt looked up at Blaine's eyes and met them.

It's as if they had the same thought again. Blaine told him it was okay.

Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt and unbuttoned his pants, getting a small glimpse of Blaine's underwear. He pulled down and removed Blaine's pants, seeing him in just his underwear. He looked at Blaine's bulge and could see the outline of his hard dick underneath. Kurt could see that it was big. He kissed the fabric of the underwear of where his penis was and after about a few seconds he removed the underwear, exposing and seeing for the first time Blaine's hard erection.

Blaine was there completely exposed in front of Kurt. But he didn't care. He wasn't shy or felt like he had to cover himself. He was naked in front of Kurt. Something that felt normal to him.

Kurt got closer and licked the shaft of the penis from top to bottom. When he got to the tip of Blaine's penis, he started to gently lick all around it and tasting his pre-cum.

Blaine closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. "You're such a big tease, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," Kurt said seductively. His own dick was rock-hard and he could feel his strong bulge against his pants.

There was no stopping him. Why would he stop? Everything felt right. This moment, here with Blaine, it felt right.

Kurt opened his mouth and took Blaine's dick inside, tasting it for the first time. He started to suck slowly as he went in and out.

Blaine moaned with pleasure. "Agh-ahh."

The pleasure for Blaine was unbelievable. He closed his eyes due to all the fire he was feeling. He had never felt this kind of sensation before and it was driving him wild. He was being touched and sucked by Kurt. He touched Kurt's head and held on to his soft, brown hair.

He looked down at Kurt moving in and out as he sucked him. The sight of Kurt sucking him was making him hornier by the second. It was all a great feeling for him. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to continue feeling this way.

"Kurt," Blaine managed to breathe out with his eyes closed. "Kurt."

Hearing Blaine say his name in a slow and sexual manner only got Kurt harder. It got him hornier than before. While he was still sucking Blaine, Kurt put his hand in his pants so he could touch his own cock and stroke it.

Blaine managed to open his eyes and looked down at Kurt touching himself. Kurt was touching himself. Realizing this, Blaine stopped Kurt from sucking him and helped him stand up.

"Let me help you there," Blaine told him.

Blaine got down on his knees and removed all of Kurt's clothes, seeing his rock-hard dick in front of him. Both boys were naked now. Blaine kissed and licked Kurt's shaft before he started to suck on the tip of his penis.

Kurt moaned and closed his eyes. "Oh-h-h."

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's butt as he sucked him. Within a few moments, his sucking started to get faster and harder and he took more of Kurt inside his mouth. Kurt opened his eyes and looked down to see Blaine moving his head in and out, harder and harder.

"Oh god, Blaine… oh… that feels… s-o good. So, so good," Kurt struggled to say.

Blaine, while he was still sucking Kurt, looked up to look at Kurt. Kurt couldn't control himself. The feeling of Blaine sucking him was beyond any words he could use to describe.

"Oh – oh, Blaine, yes…" Kurt muttered with pleasure.

Blaine stopped sucking and released Kurt's cock from his mouth. He moved down to lick and suck on Kurt's balls. The feeling was incredible. Kurt would close his eyes and lose himself in the pleasure Blaine was giving him.

"Ah-h," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine was then caught off guard by Kurt's next move. Kurt backed away a little and pulled Blaine up and met him face to face to kiss him with great force and burning passion. They touched each other's naked bodies, running their hands through the other's skin.

"God, Kurt…" Blaine breathed out through their hot kiss. "You… You're making me feel… so good," Blaine struggled to say.

They were both so horny and so full of passion.

Blaine ran his hand down to Kurt ass and found his hole. He gently rubbed around it, knowing his touch there would cause Kurt pleasure.

"Blaine, oh-oh," Kurt moaned with his eyes closed.

"Kurt," Blaine said. He moved his finger around, in and out of Kurt's hole and bent them to massage him.

Kurt opened his mouth and rolled back his eyes. It felt so good.

"Oh God, Blaine…" Kurt muttered.

_His name._

Saying Blaine's name was pleasure for Kurt's tongue. The name of this beautiful man in front of him.

"God, I am so horny right now," Kurt said through their kiss.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he kissed him.

While kissing, Kurt looked down at Blaine's nightstand and opened the top drawer to get the condoms and lube. Blaine parted lips with Kurt and took his finger out of his ass, taking the condoms and lube from him.

"Kurt… Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure," Kurt nodded. "I'm sure."

Blaine opened the box of condoms and took one out. He put the box back in the drawer and opened the wrapper in his hand.

He put his finger back in Kurt's hole again. Except this time, he was stretching him. Before he was just pleasuring Kurt and making him feel good. But now, he wanted to properly open Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned out loud as Blaine twirled his finger inside him. "Blaine… oh god, that feels so good."

Next Blaine inserted his second finger. Kurt's ass was tight and it had to be perfectly stretched and prepared. Blaine circled his fingers and hooked them, making Kurt moan even louder than before.

"Oh-h! Oh!" Kurt moaned.

He was ready.

"Kurt… Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked again. He wanted to make sure and not do anything Kurt would probably regret.

"Blaine… I'm sure. I'm completely, one-hundred percent sure."

Blaine put on the condom he had in his hand and then opened the bottle of lube, pouring lube down his cock. He put the bottle back in the drawer and looked at Kurt as he lied down at the edge of the bed. Kurt, breathing hard, was lying down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kurt… I want you to stop me if I'm hurting you, okay?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt nodded and managed to say.

Blaine placed his cock at the entrance of Kurt's hole and slowly started to go inside. He went inside slowly as he could, making sure his entire cock was in him.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

Blaine went in and out at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt Kurt.

"Blaine… that feels… that feels so good," Kurt said.

Blaine moved his dick in and out of Kurt. He looked down and saw Kurt's face as his dick penetrated him. Kurt had his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure he was getting from Blaine.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips, while his dick was still inside of him. He started to pick up his pace and push his dick a little faster than before. Kurt moaned out loud.

"Oh, Blaine. God Blaine!"

"Is this okay? Should I slow down?" Blaine asked.

"No, don't slow down. You're perfect. In fact, don't be afraid to go faster," Kurt said, breathing hard.

"Faster?" Blaine asked.

"As fast as you can," Kurt clarified.

Blaine stood back up and picked up the paces of his thrusts. He started to go in and out of Kurt faster. His thrusts picked up speed and Kurt's moans got louder and furious.

"Oh, Blaine! Oh, AH! AH-H! Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine knew he had hit Kurt's prostate. The one spot that made any guy go crazy with pleasure when it was hit.

"Blaine, Blaine… Fuck, it feels so good!"

Blaine leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pushed himself deeper and faster.

"OH! OH! Blaine!" Kurt yelled with pleasure. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Blaine screamed. It felt so good. "Kurt! KURT! AH!"

Blaine closed his eyes and could see stars. This was perfect. The feeling, the sensation, everything great happening was because he was with Kurt. He was experiencing all these great emotions with him.

"BLAINE… OH!" Kurt moaned. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Blaine did as he was told. He didn't stop. He went in and out of Kurt, rough and hard. He kept his arms around Kurt's neck and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Fuck, Kurt! FUCK!" Blaine moaned.

Blaine moved up and kissed Kurt passionately, still pushing in and out. With his one free hand, Blaine started to stroke Kurt's hard, erected dick.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

Kurt screamed. So much pleasure was happening. Blaine's dick was inside of him. Blaine's hand was on his dick.

"GOD, BLAINE! You're gonna make me cum! You're gonna make me cum!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine stroke Kurt's dick faster and continued going in and out of his ass.

"Blaine. BLAINE! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Blaine! BLAINE!"

Kurt screamed with pleasure as he released his load and came all over his chest.

"Oh, oh," Kurt breathed.

Blaine stopped fucking him and took out his cock from Kurt. He took off the condom and started to stroke his dick.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Kurt." Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he stroke himself faster and faster.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"Kurt. Kurt! AH-H!" Blaine yelled as he released his cum and shot out all over Kurt's chest and stomach. Some managed to land on Kurt's face.

Blaine breathed heavily. He had just cummed all over Kurt. And he was looking at him while he did.

"Great load," Kurt said, breathing hard and touching Blaine's legs.

"Yours too," Blaine commented back with a slight smirk. He was breathing hard and sweating from his forehead and Kurt found this hot.

The boys leaned closer and kissed. Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. When they stopped kissing, Blaine reached for a clean towel that was at the corner of the bed and cleaned the cum on Kurt's face.

The boys then lied down and had their arms around each other, Blaine lying on top of Kurt.

They stayed like that for a while. Just the two of them in their arms.

Kurt played with Blaine's beautiful hair, running his hand through it. Blaine looked up at Kurt and Kurt looked down at him.

_Blaine was beautiful_, Kurt thought.

_Kurt was beautiful_, Blaine thought.

_His eyes. His beautiful eyes._

They were both staring into each other's beautiful, dazzling eyes. Eyes that could make their hearts race in a single second and make them never want to look away.

Blaine leaned up and gave Kurt a kiss. Kurt kissed him back.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said after the kiss. "That pizza is starting to sound really good. Don't you think?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "It is."

Blaine stood up, put on his bathrobe and grabbed the box of pizza. "I'm gonna go warm it up. Be right back."

Blaine left the room and left Kurt alone. Kurt looked at the ceiling. His feelings were all over the place. He couldn't describe exactly what had just happened. There were no words for it. None at all.

But he had just had sex with Blaine.

… … …

The boys ate their pizza comfortably cuddled up while they watched TV. When they finished their food, they snuggled closer and watched comedy sitcoms that were on. They laughed and joked the entire time. It was already 9 PM and Kurt texted his father that he would be spending the night with his friend.

When there was nothing to watch on TV, Blaine turned it off and the two boys talked. They talked through the entire night and enjoyed the laughter of the other.

It was around 1 AM when they finally drifted off to sleep and slept in each other's arms.

… … …

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon.**

**:)**

**- C**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11.**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 11

The next morning, Kurt woke up and stretched his arms, lying comfortably on Blaine's bed. He looked next to him and saw that Blaine was not there. He was not surprised at all. Blaine always got up early. He remembered last night and all the things that had happened.

Last night.

Last night had been incredible. Wonderful. All the things he had done with Blaine. If he could replay the events of last night, he would. All those feelings, sensations, sounds, all the body parts touching. He would love to feel everything again.

He spotted his pants on the floor and reached over to grab them. He checked his front pockets and got his phone to see a text message from Rachel.

**Hey, want to have a movie night sometime next week?**

Kurt responded to the text.

**Sure. Count me in! :)**

Kurt put his phone away and sniffed. He smelled bacon. Why did he smell bacon? No one besides him and Blaine were in the house. Was Blaine cooking breakfast? Suddenly the door to Blaine's bedroom opened. It was Blaine.

Blaine walked in wearing sweatpants and a white shirt. He was also wearing an apron and was carrying a tray of food. "I'm glad you're awake, Sleepyhead. Breakfast is served."

_A man that can cook._

Blaine set the food on his desk and walked to his closet. He handed Kurt a clean shirt and a pair of gym shorts. "Here you go. Wear these so you can be comfortable."

Kurt took the clothes Blaine gave him and stood up. When he stood up, he felt a burning sensation in his ass. It kind of hurt a little. He shuddered and fell back on the bed. Blaine noticed and looked at him.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine said rushing over to him.

"Ye-yeah," Kurt responded. "It's just my… my ass is a little sore from last night."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. But I told you to stop me if I was hurting you," Blaine said sitting down and rubbing Kurt's back.

"That's the thing Blaine, you didn't hurt me. Last night was incredible. It was amazing. I had the best sensation in the world. My first time was perfect. I guess it just hurts because it was my first and I had never experienced that."

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt's eyes. "You really thought it was… incredible?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, because it was with you."

Blaine looked down and turned a little red. "Thank you. I had a really, _really,_ great time too." He got up and walked over to the desk, bringing the tray of food over to Kurt. "Breakfast in bed for the two of us."

Kurt looked at the tray and saw two plates. Each one had two waffles, scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon. It looked all so delicious. "Thank you, Blaine. Are you okay with me eating on your bed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. No worries."

Kurt put on the shirt that Blaine gave him but he didn't put on the shorts. That required him getting up and he was not in the position of moving at the moment.

The boys sat across from each other on top of the bed. Kurt fixed the bed sheets and blankets to cover his lower body just as Blaine put the tray of food between them. He handed Kurt his plate and gave him a bottle of orange juice.

"Here you go," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

They started eating their food and Kurt was right. The food was delicious. He looked at Blaine as he ate his food and was thinking of asking the question he had been wondering for a long time.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke.

Blaine looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering… Umm… So, our current situation is kinda confusing me."

Blaine swallowed his food and looked at Kurt.

Kurt continued speaking. "These past few weeks have been amazing for me. The best of my life. Everything we've done, is nothing I would take back. I'm just curious to know where we stand."

Kurt had to say it. He had to. He could no longer hold it inside of him. Blaine had to know the truth. He had to know how Kurt felt. Whether he felt the same way back or not. Kurt was going to take a risk.

Kurt took a deep breath and confessed. "Blaine… truth is… I really, _really_, like you. I like you a lot. I've had feelings for you for a while now. I get butterflies when we talk at school and when I hear your voice. I get so happy when I see you and when I hear you say my name. I wanted you to know the truth. That I like you."

There he said it. He could not believe he said it. Kurt looked away not wanting to see Blaine's reaction. He was afraid. Was it a positive reaction? A negative reaction? Was it a, _thank you I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way back._ Was it one of those?

"Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt, with all his strength, turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath and spoke. "Funny story because… I like you too."

Kurt looked at Blaine with shock. "Wait, what?"

He heard it correctly, right? He didn't mishear? Blaine liked him. He liked him.

"I do, Kurt. I like you a lot."

Kurt looked away and blushed. Blaine liked him. He actually liked him back

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game and we went to Olive Garden and remember I wanted to ask you something but then Ethan came over and knocked on my window?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He remembered that night.

"Well I wanted to ask you out… on a date. I knew that I had feelings for you. That I was starting to like you. You were my highlight everyday Kurt. I loved talking to you and hearing your laugh because your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard," Blaine said with a smile, turning a little red at his words. "I was so happy when I saw that you had gone to my lacrosse game. And then I saw you holding the '_Go Blaine'_ sign. And I knew that I had feelings for you. That I liked you," Blaine stated.

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He loved every word that Blaine said.

Blaine leaned closer and gave Kurt a kiss. When they parted lips, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Blaine… I've liked you for a while now. At first I didn't want to like you because I knew that it could spell trouble. We're both from different worlds. You're Mr. Popular who everyone loves and I'm just a typical guy in Glee Club who started to fall for the captain of the lacrosse team. I was afraid because you would probably never go for a guy like me."

"A guy like you?" Blaine asked. "Someone who is cute, funny, charming and fun to be around with? Kurt, you are the _perfect_ guy to crush on."

Kurt started blushing. _Wow_.

"So… we both like each other," Blaine said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, looks like it," Kurt stated.

"I have an idea," Blaine said.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Let me take you out on a date," Blaine said.

"A date?"

"Yeah, you and me. Let's explore these feelings for each other," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Sure. So when will you take me on this date?"

"Hmm, how about tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight? Yeah, that sounds great," Kurt responded.

"Okay." Blaine sat straighter and looked at Kurt. "Mr. Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" Kurt responded with a smile.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I would love to."

… … …

Tonight had to be perfect.

Kurt stood in his room and looked at himself in his wardrobe mirror. He fixed his hair and put on a great outfit. He was wearing black pants and a white collar shirt that went well with his nice jacket.

Even though Kurt had already seen Blaine naked and shared a lot about his life with him, he was more nervous than ever. Tonight was their first real date. They were going to try to take things to a new level. This was unchartered territory.

Finn knocked on his open door and walked inside to look at Kurt. "Hey there, Kurt."

"Hey Big Bro, what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you were going out tonight."

"I am. I'm going out with a friend," Kurt replied. He looked back at the mirror and fixed the collar of his shirt. Yeah, he was ready.

"I figured," Finn said as he lied down on Kurt's bed. "So who you hanging out with?"

Kurt thought about it. He couldn't say Blaine, because if he did, things would not be pretty. If things did work out tonight and he became Blaine's boyfriend, he'll be okay telling Finn everything. Everything. He knew Finn wouldn't like it but his brother had to be accepting. Right? So for now he came up with a lie.

"Do you know a girl named, Alison Daniels?" That was the first random name that came to his mind.

Finn shook his head. "I don't know her."

"That's who I'm hanging out with. She's in my Math class and we're going to see a movie." Kurt didn't even know if there was a girl named Alison Daniels at their school.

"Sounds cool," Finn said. "I've had a long day at football practice. So I'm just going to take a nap. Tell Alison I said hello."

"Okay, I will."

Finn stood up and walked to his bedroom and closed the door. Kurt hated lying to his brother. But he had to.

Kurt's phone beeped once. He had received a new message. He got his phone and saw that the message was from Blaine.

**I'll be there in like a minute! :)**

Kurt smiled and got his phone and wallet. He was ready. He went downstairs and waved goodbye to his parents.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom."

"Bye Kurt! Have a great time!"

Kurt closed the door to his house and saw Blaine arrive. Blaine stopped his car directly in front of Kurt's house and lowered the window of the passenger door. Blaine was wearing dark sunglasses and he took them off to look at Kurt.

"I'm here to pick up Mr. Hummel so I can take him on the best date of his life," Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt smiled as he got inside the car. "You have come to the right place." He looked at Blaine's outfit and he looked good. Blaine was wearing a nice black, buttoned shirt with black pants.

"Kurt, you look amazing," Blaine said.

"I can say the same thing about you," Kurt responded.

Kurt put on his seatbelt. "So, where are we going to?"

"That is a surprise."

"You always have a surprise for everything, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"I guess you can say that." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on his cheek.

So this is what a date with Blaine Anderson was like.

… … …

After a couple of minutes, they had driven up to a large building with the words "Dave and Buster's" above the doors. Kurt immediately smiled. It was "Dave and Buster's." This was one of the most popular places in all of the country for enjoyment. It was a restaurant, bar and arcade and people could go there for great food, a fun time to watch sports games on the big screens and play lots of fun games at the large arcade.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "Blaine this is amazing. I've never been here before."

"You haven't?" Blaine asked.

"No. I never found the right time to come."

"Well I'm glad this is your first time here. You'll like it. Every time I come here I have a great time, and I thought it would be a great idea if you and I had fun together."

The guys walked to the front doors and entered the building. Once they were inside, they saw hundreds and hundreds of people playing on the game machines. Kurt looked to the back and saw a bowling arena and a roller skating rink.

"Prepare to have the time of your life," Blaine said.

At first they played games that required them to be partners. They were on the same team and won every game as a duo. No matter who they faced: zombies, robots, aliens, they won. After that, they played games that required them to face off against each other such as ping pong and air hockey. Kurt won the ping pong game but Blaine won at air hockey. As soon as Blaine won the air hockey game, one of his favorite songs started playing on the loudspeaker.

"I won-n. I won-n," Blaine chanted along with the song.

Blaine started to dance to the music by moving his legs and arms. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. _What a dork, _he thought. He covered his mouth, trying to hide his laugh.

Next, the boys played against two other teenagers at a racing game. No one was in teams. It was every man for himself. Blaine, again, ended up winning while Kurt came in third place. He was glad Blaine won. He would rather have Blaine win than some kid.

"I won again-n. I won again-n," Blaine teased Kurt. "Come on Kurt, pick up your game."

"I'll beat you at whatever game we play next," Kurt said.

The boys continue walking and passed a lounge.

"Is it okay if we eat first? I'm kind of hungry," Kurt told Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine said.

They went over to the lounge and saw lots of options. There were burgers, nachos, hot dogs, corn dogs and of course, pizza.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely pizza," Kurt said.

"You love pizza don't you?" Blaine asked.

"What can I say? I'm a pizza guy."

Blaine went to the cashier and ordered two slices of pizza and some drinks. The total came up to $19.99. Blaine reached into his pocket to get his wallet but before he could, Kurt took out his wallet and handed the casher the right amount of cash. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Remember, it's my turn to pay," Kurt said.

The cashier handed the boys their pizza and drinks. They went to a table for two and sat facing each other.

"So are you enjoying your time?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kurt nodded. "I really want to go to the roller skating rink."

"Let's go there next," Blaine said.

After the boys finished their meal, they walked to the roller skating rink. Blaine confessed he had never roller skated before in his life, Kurt on the other hand, had been.

They put on their roller skates and walked over to the rink. Blaine looked at all the people around him and were skating like pros. Some were going at really great speeds.

"So, Blaine," Kurt said. "Since you have never roller skated before in your life, want me to give you a few pieces of advice?"

"I'll be fine Kurt, no worries. In case you didn't know, I _am_ captain of our school's lacrosse team. And being in lacrosse means I have some pretty good reflexes."

"So roller skating is no big deal?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Nope. It's easy. How difficult can it be?"

Blaine stepped into the roller skating rink and stood still as he looked around. He smiled. "I told you it was easy." Blaine moved his legs to go forward and as soon as he did he fell on the floor on his butt.

Kurt snickered as he saw Blaine fall. He roller skated over next to him and looked at him on the floor. "I thought you said roller skating was no big deal?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," Blaine said from the floor.

Kurt held out his hand and helped Blaine get up. He backed away a little and gave Blaine some space. "Okay," Kurt said. "Show me your roller skating moves."

Blaine moved both his legs to go forward but instead he went backwards. He tried to go forward but nothing. He continued going in reverse.

"Why is this happening?" Blaine said. "I'm supposed to go forward, not back."

Blaine stood still and sighed. Kurt chuckled and roller skated next to him and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll show you," Kurt said.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as he showed him how to roller skate. They roller skated down a straight line at a slow pace.

"You're doing great. See?"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and Blaine kept going straight.

"Wow, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Blaine kept going straight and realized he was getting closer and closer to the wall.

"Wait, how do you stop!?" Blaine crashed into the wall and Kurt covered his mouth as Blaine landed on the floor. Kurt rolled over to Blaine to see if he was okay.

"You okay?" Kurt asked giggling.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Why are you laughing?"

"It was pretty funny," Kurt said.

Kurt helped Blaine get back up and showed him how to properly skate. It took almost an entire hour but Blaine finally was getting used to roller skating. Blaine was able to skate down in a giant circle without falling and without any help. Kurt stood next to him the whole time.

"Fun, right?" Kurt asked.

"It is," Blaine agreed.

When they finished skating, they returned their roller skates and walked back to the arcade.

"I think my ass will be sore tomorrow," Blaine said.

"Good. This morning I was sore, tomorrow it'll be your turn," Kurt teased.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile before looking to his right and spotting a booth that immediately grabbed his attention. It was the classic game of "Knock over the Milk Bottles." The one where there are six empty milk bottles stacked in a pyramid and the player is given a softball and must knock down all the bottles to win. The main thing that grabbed Blaine's attention were the giant teddy bears. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and took him to the booth.

"Let's try this one," Blaine said.

The girl behind the booth looked at Blaine.

"Hi there," the girl said. "Are you interested in a game?"

Blaine nodded. "I am." Blaine looked back at Kurt. "I'm a pro at this game."

"Just like roller skating?" Kurt sarcastically teased.

"Ha-ha. Not funny," Blaine said.

The girl behind the booth handed Blaine a small softball. Now all Blaine had to do was knock down all six bottles in one try. Blaine put his lacrosse skills at work. He aimed for the mountain of bottles and threw the ball. In just one throw, he was able to knock down all the bottles.

"Yes!" both Blaine and Kurt cheered.

"Congratulations," the girl said as she restacked the bottles on top of each other.

Kurt patted Blaine on the back. "Great shot."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

"Now," the girl said. "Since you managed to knock down the six bottles on your first try, you can play for the giant prizes."

"Sure. What do I need to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, if you knock down all the bottles six more times, in one try, you can win a giant teddy bear."

Blaine looked up at the giant teddy bears. He could do it.

"Sure," Blaine said, looking at the bottles.

Blaine concentrated on the milk bottles ahead and threw the ball. He managed to knock them all down on his first try. Kurt cheered.

"Okay, that's one," the girl said.

The girl restacked the bottles and handed Blaine the ball. He aimed for the tower and _bam_, they all fell. _Two_. The girl restacked the bottles and once again Blaine knocked them down. _Three_.

"Halfway there. You're doing great," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. He looked at the tower of bottles the girl had just restacked. He threw the ball and knocked them all down. _Four_. His fifth time came and not surprised, Blaine knocked them down. _Five_.

"Okay, one more round," the girl said. She stacked up the bottles in a pyramid and handed Blaine the ball. This was it. One more throw and the giant teddy bear would be his. Blaine threw the ball and knocked them all down.

"Yes!" Kurt cheered and yelled.

The girl smiled and handed Blaine a giant teddy bear. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around the giant teddy bear.

"Congrats, Blaine. You got your teddy bear," Kurt said.

"Actually, I got it for you." Blaine handed Kurt the teddy bear. Kurt looked at him blushing.

"For me? Thanks." Kurt grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at the teddy bear. It was light brown and had big, black eyes. He had two round ears and was wearing a red bow tie.

"Are you gonna give him a name?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought about it. "Hmmm. I'll think of something."

The boys walked away from the booth and suddenly the smell of delicious funnel cakes hit Kurt's nose.

"Blaine, do you smell that?" Kurt said looking around.

"Funnel cakes?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I love funnel cakes. Where are they?"

Blaine pointed to his right. "There they are."

They walked to the funnel cakes and Kurt got ready to get his wallet. They were only one dollar. He reached down into his pocket and tried to get his wallet, but due to the giant teddy bear in his hand, he was struggling.

_Almost there. Got it!_

"One funnel cake, please," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine ordering. He had ordered a funnel cake for him. The guy behind the counter took Blaine's dollar and handed him the cake.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Here you go."

Kurt smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

… .. …

The night was coming to an end. After Blaine had bought the funnel cake, the boys left the place. It had been a great night at the arcade and Kurt had had a blast. Instead of walking back to the car, the boys walked to the park that was across the street.

Since it was already night time, no one was there. They walked to the playground and sat at a table and ate their funnel cake.

It was a beautiful night. Just the two of them.

"I had a great time today, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I did too. Thank you for the giant teddy bear. I'll treasure it always." Kurt looked at the giant teddy bear.

"Have you thought of a name?" Blaine asked, taking a piece of the funnel cake and eating it.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I have. I'll name him, Funnel Cake. A reminder of my amazing, first date."

"That's a perfect name," Blaine said.

Afterwards, the boys took a walk around the lake. The entire walk, they spoke and held hands, their fingers intertwined.

… … …

It was already 10:00 PM when Blaine took Kurt home. Blaine parked his car in front of Kurt's house and stepped out. He went over to Kurt's door and opened it for him.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Kurt got out and held on tight to the teddy bear. He looked at Blaine and saw his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Blaine, thank you for today. It was the perfect first date," Kurt said.

"No, thank _you_. It couldn't have been a perfect date without you."

Kurt looked down and blushed.

Blaine also blushed and spoke. "Thanks for the roller skating lessons. I think I'm a pro at skating now."

"Hmm, I'd say you're getting there," Kurt joked.

The boys stared at each other and smiled.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Monday."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the lips and of course Kurt kissed him back.

"Goodnight," Blaine said.

"Goodnight."

Kurt waved goodbye and walked to his house. He got to the front door and looked back and saw Blaine drive away. Today had been just amazing. A date with Blaine. He entered his house and smiled all the way to his room. A smile thanks to Blaine Anderson.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 12 coming soon.**

**- C**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12. Enjoy.**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 12

Monday morning was here. Before school started, Kurt and Blaine agreed to meet and talk about what they were going to do. They had spoken on the phone and texted every day. They were now officially boyfriends. But now came the next part. What would they do? Were they going to go public with their relationship? How would they announce it? They agreed to talk about this in person.

Blaine entered Kurt's car and sat in the passenger seat. "Hey Kurt," Blaine said looking at his boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey there," Kurt smiled.

The boys kissed good morning. Kurt loved those lips.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"My day was just made. I always look forward to kissing your lips. They taste wonderful," Kurt said.

"You can taste them again if you want," Blaine smirked.

"I really need to."

The boys closed their eyes and kissed again. The kiss lasted a few seconds. When their lips parted, Kurt had his eyes closed, wishing for more.

"Wait, I think I need to taste them again," Kurt said.

"I'm fine with that." Blaine reached and cupped Kurt's face as he kissed him.

Kurt kissed him back and touched Blaine's shoulders. When they parted away, it left both boys wanting more.

"What a great way to start the day," Blaine said.

"We need to do this every day," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine agreed.

"Okay, so," Kurt said. "We need to talk about this. What are we going to do?"

"Well… I'm okay with people knowing about us. People deserve to know that I am dating Kurt Hummel and that he makes me really happy," Blaine said.

Kurt thought about it. That was very true. He also wanted to do the same. He wanted to just tell everybody. He wanted to make it public and tell everyone. "Blaine… I agree. You also make me really happy. The happiest I've ever been."

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "Why do I hear a '_but'_ coming?" he asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine… I'm just worried about what people might think. Look at you and me from far away. You are Mr. Popular, captain of lacrosse, and I'm in Glee Club who likes to sing."

"But Kurt, I don't care what other people think. Other people's opinions are nothing. It's all about me being with you. Besides, I'm one-hundred percent sure my friends will accept you."

"But I'm scared Blaine," Kurt admitted. "I'm scared because I'm just worried about what kind of image _you'll_ get if you date someone from Glee Club. Look at my big brother, Finn. Four years ago, he was popular, everyone at school loved him. But then he got involved with Glee Club and people lost respect for him. His popularity ended."

Blaine sighed at Kurt's story. He remembered when Finn was popular and everyone adored him. But like Kurt said, when he got involved with Glee Club, it all went downhill for him. There was a period of time when people even threw slushies at him. He understood where Kurt was coming from. Blaine was popular and Kurt wasn't. In Kurt's mind, people expect Blaine to date someone who was also popular.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "So you don't want to tell people about us?"

"I do. But maybe not yet. I want to scream it to the sky and tell everyone that I'm dating Blaine Anderson. But I don't want the same thing that happened to Finn, to happen to you. You're popular, enjoy it. I'm not going to be the one to bring you down," Kurt said touching Blaine's hand.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Everything he was saying was true. He was thinking more of Blaine. He didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship because he was afraid of the way people would treat him. He didn't care about Finn or Rachel's opinion and how they would react. He was just thinking of the way Blaine would be treated.

This was not about him. This was about Blaine.

Blaine nodded, a little sad. "I love that you care so much about me." Blaine leaned closer and kissed Kurt. "By the way, I think you're worried about nothing. No one gets bullied anymore. So no one will care about you and me dating."

Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I still think for now we should keep this under the radar and then we'll come out sometime," Kurt said.

"Okay, I agree," Blaine said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed his lips. This boy cared a lot about him and that was a complete turn on for him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him deeper.

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"We're… going… to be… late," Blaine said between their kiss.

The boys ended their kiss.

"You're right," Kurt said. "We should get going."

The guys opened the doors of the car to leave.

"Wait, one more kiss?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine said.

The boys kissed again and sank into each other's arms.

… … …

For the two of them, sneaking around and pretending not to be couple proved to actually be fun. There was something about the sneaking around that made them feel alive. It was simple and harmless. They would pass notes to each other in class and spend the entire time flirting with one another. When they weren't doing anything important in class, Kurt would ask to be excused and go to the restroom and Blaine would sneak out of class and meet Kurt there. They would go into one of the bathroom stalls and make out. Sometimes during lunch, they would go to Blaine's car and have a really heavy make out session. They would then have lunch together.

One Thursday, Kurt and Blaine were unable to meet for lunch since Kurt had to take a make-up exam. So instead Blaine sat with Ethan and Scott outside in a patio table.

"Have you guys picked out your costumes yet?" Ethan asked.

Blaine looked at him. "Costumes?"

"Yeah, for Halloween. What are you dressing up as?" Ethan asked.

Right. Halloween. Blaine had almost forgotten about Halloween. Halloween was next week and he still had no idea for a costume.

"I don't know yet," Blaine said. "But I'll think of something."

"Well you better think fast. You only have a week left," Ethan said.

Scott looked at Ethan. "Do you know what _you're_ dressing up as?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking of dressing up as either a jail mate with an orange jumpsuit or maybe I'll just be a ninja."

"Wait, a ninja!?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yeah, a ninja," Ethan said. "You know the Japanese warriors with swords and are super sneaky and their main job is to sabotage, infiltrate or assassinate."

"I know what a ninja is. I just mean you can't be one. _I_ was planning to dress up as a ninja."

"Well dress up as something else," Ethan told Scott.

"No, you dress up as something else. I already got my costume," Scott said.

"Agh, you already have it?" Ethan asked disappointed.

"Yeah, I bought it last night. Kira helped me pick it out. Which means you have to be something else," Scott said.

"Guess so." Ethan turned to look at Blaine who was busy looking at his phone. "Hey Blaine, put your phone away. We need to have a serious talk."

Blaine put away his phone and looked at Ethan. "About what?" he asked.

"Well, are you still hosting the Halloween party this year?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, parties are always at my place. I just need to make sure my parents are gone for the weekend."

"Sounds good," Ethan said.

Suddenly Blaine's phone started to ring. Blaine picked it up, looked at the Caller ID and smiled brightly.

"Hey," Blaine answered.

Ethan and Scott looked at each other confused. Blaine had smiled really bright when he saw that Caller ID.

Blaine kept smiling throughout the whole conversation with the person on the phone. "You're done with the test? Cool, I'll be right over." Blaine hanged up the phone and gathered his stuff.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

"It was Kurt. I'm going to meet him. I'll see you guys later." Blaine waved goodbye to Ethan and Scott and went into the school building.

Ethan looked at Scott. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"One moment, Blaine is normal, kind of sleepy, but the moment Kurt called, his face lit up."

"So? He's happy Kurt called him. No big deal," Scott said.

"Actually it is a big deal. I know Blaine and I know he's hiding something," Ethan said.

Scott shook his head. "I think you're thinking about this too much. Blaine is not hiding anything."

Ethan whispered. "No, think about it. You said it yourself. Blaine has been acting different lately. He's always making up excuses to not hang out, he's always busy doing _something_ and he hardly ever has lunch with us."

Scott thought about it and nodded. "Yeah."

"And think about this," Ethan said. "When did all of this start?"

Scott shrugged.

Ethan continued speaking. "It started when Blaine and Kurt did that _Hunger Games_ project together. Ever since then, Blaine has been acting differently."

"Wait, the _book_ project? But that was like two months ago."

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I think… I _think_… Blaine and Kurt are seeing each other."

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "I highly doubt they're dating. They're probably just really good friends."

"I don't think so," Ethan stated.

"If Blaine had a boyfriend, don't you think he would have told us?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. We're gonna play ninjas. Meet me after school. We're going to follow Blaine wherever he goes."

… … …

Blaine walked over to Kurt's locker and saw his boyfriend. Kurt looked back and smiled.

"Hey there, Silly," Kurt said when he saw Blaine.

"Hey, so how was the test?" Blaine asked.

"It went better than the first time I took it. I think I did well," Kurt said.

"So, we're still hanging out after school today? Picking out our costumes together?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah we are. I've been looking forward to this day all week because after the store we'll have our date night," Kurt smiled.

Kurt had been looking forward to this day in forever. Today was his and Blaine's date night. School was cancelled tomorrow Friday, which meant a three day weekend.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "Today is going to be fun. I'll pick out my Halloween costume and then I'll have a movie night with my number one guy."

Kurt blushed and tried to look away from Blaine to hide his pink face.

"Hey, don't hide your blush from me. I love it when you blush," Blaine

That made Kurt blush even more.

"Okay. I won't hide it again," Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Here," Blaine handed Kurt a folded piece of paper. "So I responded to your note."

Kurt grabbed the note. "Great. I'll respond next."

That was one of the things they really liked doing. Passing notes.

They really enjoyed passing notes to each other back and forth because it made them feel just like a high school couple. Passing the note when the teacher wasn't looking, writing cute messages and they always usually did Kurt's favorite thing, passing the note in the bathroom which always led to the heavy make-out session in the bathroom stall.

Blaine looked at his phone. "It's almost time for my next class. I'll see you after school."

"Okay. See you after school. Bye."

Kurt waved goodbye to Blaine as he saw him disappear into the halls. He opened the piece of paper that Blaine gave him and read the last line and saw what Blaine had written to him.

_I miss you already_.

Talk about perfect timing. Blaine knew Kurt would read the note as soon as Blaine had walked away to go to class. And it was cute. It made Kurt smile. He folded up the piece of paper and put it inside his notebook.

Kurt looked up and saw Rachel walking to his locker.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey. Are you going to Quinn's movie thing tonight?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I sort of already made plans with someone else. But I told Quinn that I would go to the next one she held."

"That's too bad. Next time," she said.

Suddenly Mike Chang came up to Rachel and Kurt.

"Kurt, you need go outside to your car," Mike said.

"What's wrong with my car?" Kurt asked scared.

"Well, some lowerclassman was backing out of the parking lot and the idiot backed out too much and hit your car," Mike told.

"My car? Serious?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You better go check it out. I'll go with you," Mike said.

Kurt turned to Rachel and handed her his textbooks and notebook. "Rachel, can you take my stuff with you to our next class? And tell our teacher I'll be a little late."

"Don't worry," Rachel said.

Kurt ran out the school with Mike and disappeared outside. Rachel closed Kurt's locker and walked to their Science class, holding on tight to his books. But as soon as Rachel moved Kurt's notebook, a small piece of paper fell to the floor.

She picked up the folded piece and looked at it. It had a heart drawn on it with red pen.

_A heart? What was this?_

Rachel looked at the note. It was a conversation between two people. The first person wrote in red pen while the second person wrote in blue. She read the first line.

_I can't stop thinking about your eyes._

Rachel knew Kurt wrote that. She recognized his handwriting anywhere. So Kurt was the handwriting in red. So who was Kurt talking to? Who had eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about? She continued reading.

_Well I'll have you know, I can't stop thinking about your smile and your soft, beautiful lips._

The second person in blue pen said. But who was this second person? And this person wrote _soft lips_. This meant that Kurt and this person had already kissed, right? Did Kurt have a boyfriend? Did McKinley have a _third_ gay guy?

_You always make me blush! I loved every moment of our date last week! :)_

_Date?_ Kurt wrote _date_. Rachel continued reading.

_I loved our date. Hey, can you take a selfie and send it to me so I can have something beautiful to look at while I do my Math work?_

The second person wrote. Rachel had to know who this second person was. He sounded so romantic and sweet. She continued reading.

It was Kurt's turn to respond.

_Come on, Blaine. You know I don't like using my phone during school hours!_

Rachel gasped and threw the note on the floor as if it was on fire. She covered her mouth in shock. Blaine. _Blaine_. No. It couldn't be. Kurt was not seeing Blaine. He couldn't be. She picked up the note and reread it in case she had done a mistake and seen it wrong. But it was no mistake.

It said Blaine.

Blaine. There was only one Blaine at this entire school. One. The only other gay guy at this school. It was obvious who Kurt had been talking to. That meant he had gone on a _date_ with Blaine. Kurt had _kissed_ Blaine.

Kurt was _dating_ Blaine.

… … …

After school, it was time. Ethan and Scott had to follow Blaine. Ethan was convinced that Blaine and Kurt were a thing and if they followed Blaine, they could get their answer. But Scott on the other hand was sure there was nothing going on between them.

It was already 5:20 PM and it was a three day weekend which meant the school was basically abandoned. Just about every student was gone. Ethan and Scott would have also left home but they couldn't. They had to follow Blaine.

Blaine had stayed after school to finish his homework in the lunchroom. Ethan suspected he was waiting for Kurt who was in Glee Club meeting.

It had been the longest two hours of their lives. School ended at 3:00 PM and it was now 5:20. While Blaine worked in the lunchroom, Ethan and Scott hid in an empty classroom nearby and spied on their friend.

Scott looked at Blaine and then looked at Ethan. "I can't believe I let you talk me into spying on Blaine."

"It's for the greater good. I'm gonna prove to you that Kurt and Blaine are dating," Ethan said.

5:30 PM

Ethan and Scott looked at Blaine and saw him look down at his phone and smile. He then stood up from his seat and left the cafeteria.

"He's moving. Let's follow him," Ethan said.

Blaine walked to his locker and Ethan and Scott followed behind, staying a safe distance away to make sure they wouldn't get seen. After Blaine left his locker, he walked to the restroom. Ethan and Scott waited outside the restroom door hiding behind the trophy case that was on the far end of the hall.

"We're gonna look so stupid if we get caught," Scott whispered.

"Shh-h-h," Ethan hissed.

Ethan reached into his backpack and got two pairs of sunglasses.

"Here, put these on." Ethan handed Scott a pair of black sunglasses.

Scott took the sunglasses and put them on.

"We're undercover and we need to dress like it," Ethan whispered.

"Because wearing sunglasses inside is so normal, right?" Scott said sarcastically.

Ethan looked at Scott. "Do you want to find out if Blaine is secretly dating Kurt or not?"

Before Scott could answer, the restroom door opened and out stepped Blaine. Blaine walked to the front doors of the school and Ethan and Scott followed behind. Blaine left the school and walked to the parking lot.

"He's going to his car," Scott said. "Are we going to follow him out on the road too?"

"We will if we have to," Ethan said.

Blaine stopped at his car and looked down at his phone. Ethan and Scott hid behind a bench and kept their eyes on Blaine.

"I still think this is all just in your head. Blaine is not dating Kurt," Scott stated.

"Wait," Ethan looked at Blaine and saw a second person approach him.

"Who is that?" Scott asked.

Ethan got a clear picture. And then he saw him. It was Kurt.

"It's Kurt. I'm telling you something is going on between them," Ethan whispered.

Ethan and Scott continued watching them, hoping to get any sort of clue that Blaine and Kurt were together.

"I wonder what they're saying." Scott asked.

They watched Blaine and Kurt talk and talk for a long time. Scott was getting bored and was ready to give up. "This is dumb. I'm sure Blaine and Kurt are just good friends." Scott was about to stand up.

"Wait, look." Ethan pulled Scott back down.

They both looked at Blaine and Kurt and saw them lean closer and closer to each other and then it happened. They kissed. They had kissed each other on their lips. Ethan and Scott gasped.

They saw Blaine and Kurt get into Blaine's car and drive away. Ethan and Scott got out from behind the bench.

"I told you. I told you, I told you, I told you," Ethan said.

"Blaine and… Kurt," Scott said, taking a seat on the beach.

"This is unbelievable. I told you something was going on between those two," Ethan said.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right," Scott said.

Ethan took a seat next to Scott.

"I am really excited for Blaine. He _finally_ got a boyfriend," Ethan said excited. "Do you know what this means? We'll go on a triple date soon."

"I wonder if this is the reason he kept ignoring all those messages on Grindr? He didn't need to respond to any of them because he already had a boyfriend," Scott stated.

"I think you're right," Ethan responded with a smile.

He was so excited that Blaine had a boyfriend. It had been a long time since Blaine had come out to them. And he finally found someone.

"Should we tell Blaine that we know?" Scott asked.

Ethan shook his head. "No, Blaine should be the one to tell us. It's his secret. I have no idea why he's keeping it a secret in the first place. But he should be the one to tell us."

Scott agreed. It should be Blaine to be the one to tell them. But they were so happy for him they might just tell him they knew. But for the mean time, they would wait for Blaine to tell. And until then, they would be happy for their friend in secret.

… … …

**A/N: I just want to clarify, I hope you all know that Kurt's decision about keeping the relationship a secret had nothing to do with Finn and Rachel. All he's thinking about is Blaine and how he'll be treated. He's worried how the school would react if they knew he was dating someone from Glee Club. And also, the events of this chapter all lead up to what's going to happen in the next chapters.**

**Also, guess what guys!? While I was editing this chapter, guess what happened? One of my tweets was favorited by a Glee cast actor. He plays Spencer, one of the newbies of season six. It was awesome that I got noticed by someone on TV.**

**Okay, next chapter coming soon.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 13

Kurt and Blaine drove to the Halloween store that was a few blocks away. The store sold all kinds of holiday decorations such as pumpkins, skeletons and a variety of items that could go around the house. The store also had a large variety of costumes for all ages.

The boys walked into the store and went straight to the young adult, male costume section. Blaine looked at all the costumes. There were werewolves, vampires and zombies. He saw a ninja costume and chuckled remembering Ethan was going to be looking for a new costume soon. Suddenly, his phone beeped. He had received a new text message. He looked down and saw that it was from his grandma.

**I just spoke with your parents. They won't be home on Halloween weekend.**

He smiled when he read that. He had asked his grandmother to see if his parents were going to be home on the weekend of Halloween. And they weren't. Which meant, party at Blaine's house for Halloween.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and called him.

"Blaine, do you like this costume?" Kurt asked.

Blaine walked over and saw the costume in Kurt's hands. It was of a police officer.

"A cop? I love it," Blaine said looking at Kurt and standing really close to his face.

Kurt felt Blaine's breath on his and had to turn away from him to calm himself. Whenever Blaine stood that close to him, it made Kurt want to just wrap his arms around Blaine and kiss him and rip his clothes off.

"I think I'll take this police officer costume," Kurt said.

The guys continued looking at the costumes.

"So, are you coming to my Halloween party?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him. "Hmm, maybe. Won't your parents get angry that you're throwing a party?"

"Nope, they won't find out. They're going to be gone on that weekend. They always go on business trips together around this time of year," Blaine said.

"I don't know Blaine. I've never been to one of your parties before," Kurt said.

"Well they're fun. Everyone always has a good time," Blaine stated.

"I know but…"

Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"No buts, Kurt. You are not getting yourself out of this. You're going to my party."

Kurt nodded admitting defeat. "Okay fine, I'll go."

Blaine smiled brightly when he heard Kurt was going.

"But wait, I'm confused," Kurt said. "So your parents are going away for Halloween, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"But what about your grandma? Won't she be home?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine chuckled. "I have a funny story to tell you about my grandma."

The boys walked to a new section of costumes and continued looking for a costume for Blaine. Kurt was sure he wanted to take the police officer.

"Okay, so my grandmother _knows_ I throw parties at the house," Blaine confessed.

Kurt looked at him shocked. "She does?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep, every time I throw a party, she's the first to know."

"So what does your grandma do while you throw a party? Does she stay locked in her room while the party goes on?" Kurt asked.

"No, of course not. She always visits our neighbors when I throw a party and when people start arriving."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "So basically your whole neighborhood knows you throw parties."

"That's right," Blaine said, smiling knowing how crazy that probably sounded.

The boys walked through a section of superhero costumes. There were some of the Flash, Captain America and Superman. Kurt looked for one that fit Blaine. But after searching, they found that there were none in Blaine's size. Maybe superhero costume wasn't what Blaine needed. They continued looking.

"I still think it's pretty cool of your grandma to be okay with you throwing parties," Kurt said, looking over at Blaine who was looking at more costumes.

"And she and I have a deal going on. If I ever get caught throwing a party by my parents, I can't tell them that she knew," Blaine said.

"You have the coolest grandma, I swear," Kurt told him.

Kurt looked over at the costumes and spotted one that was perfect for Blaine.

"How about this one?" Kurt asked.

Kurt got a cowboy costume and handed it to Blaine.

"A cowboy?" Blaine asked looking at the costume.

Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I know you would make one _hot_ cowboy."

Blaine took the cowboy costume from Kurt as he looked into his eyes. "I think I just found my costume for Halloween."

Kurt started walking to the cashiers but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, Kurt. Now that we're here, we might as well buy decorations for the party. Care to help me out?"

"Sure thing," Kurt answered.

The boys walked together down every aisle picking out party supplies for Blaine's Halloween party.

… … …

Later that night, the boys had their movie night date. They went to Blaine's house and watched movies in his bedroom. They original planned to watch more than one movie, but they ended up watching only one. They watched a movie with Jennifer Aniston called _The Bounty Hunter_. It was a great movie and both boys admitted it was a great story, but neither of them hardly paid attention to it. They were too busy making out and when they weren't making out, they were cuddled up in each other's arms. Kurt was the little spoon and Blaine was the big spoon.

When the movie ended, Blaine came up with an idea.

"Kurt, I just thought of something," Blaine said.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine's eyes.

"Let's make this night a little more interesting," Blaine said.

"Sure. Does it involve getting naked?" Kurt asked, touching Blaine's chest.

"It certainly does," Blaine winked.

Kurt liked the direction Blaine's mind was going.

"Okay," Blaine spoke. "So we never really faced off in Mario Kart like we planned. So I was thinking we should face off in a tournament. Now. You and me. Yoshi VS. Toad."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"But hold on. Whoever loses, has to bottom," Blaine said.

_Loser has to bottom. No problem_.

Kurt smiled deviously. "Okay. Looks like you're bottoming tonight."

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. It's gonna be you. So deal?"

"Deal," Kurt said.

The boys shook hands.

Blaine turned on the Wii system and put in _Mario Kart Wii_. Kurt picked Yoshi and Blaine picked Toad. To keep the game fair, they picked a tournament that had the best tracks. Not too easy but not too hard.

They went with the Flower Cup Tournament. In this tournament they had to race through a town, a mall, a snowy mountain and last a gold mine. They clicked on the tournament and the game was set. The first track was the town and it was just the two of them.

"I'm gonna win Blaine. Might as well start stretching your ass now," Kurt said.

"Whatever Kurt. Whatever," Blaine smiled.

The countdown started. 3… 2… 1…

The race began. Yoshi VS. Toad. Kurt pressed the "go" button at the right moment and was able to get a boost when the race started. He was already farther than Blaine and the race had just begun. They went down a small hill and each got their power-up. Kurt got a banana while Blaine got three green shells.

"I hate how if you're winning, you only get bananas as powers," Kurt said.

"Yeah, and if you're losing, you get shells." Blaine pressed the power button and threw two of the shells he had at Kurt. One shell hit the banana that Kurt had, but the second shell ended up hitting Kurt. Kurt's character jumped into the air and Blaine passed him.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. "Guess who's in the lead?"

"You won't be for long."

As the race went on Kurt was able to catch up to Blaine and the winner of the town race was Kurt. Blaine came in second. The one that came in first place got 15 points and the one in second place got 12 points.

**Kurt – 15 Points**

**Blaine – 12 Points**

Kurt got up close to Blaine's face. "I thought you said you would win the first race?" Kurt teased.

"Enjoy winning while you still can. I'm gonna catch up, Hummel."

The second race began. _The Coconut Mall_.

3… 2… 1…

The race began. The mall track required the two to go up flights of stairs, down escalators and even jump into a parking lot where other cars were driving back and forth as obstacles.

Throughout the race, Blaine and Kurt were close to each other. Blaine would be in the lead but then Kurt would be in the lead. During the third lap, Blaine managed to get a power-up that made him go extra fast every time he pressed the power button. With this, Blaine was able to come in first and win the race.

**Kurt – 27 Points**

**Blaine – 27 points**

"Yes, I knew it!" Blaine cheered. Blaine went up to Kurt's face. "Say the winner's name. Say the winner's name."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend's eyes and spoke. "Kurt," he stated, saying his own name.

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The third race came. It was the snowy mountain track, or the _DK Summit_. The track was completely covered in snow and in some places the characters could be slowed down because there was too much snow. Halfway through the track there were also two large holes where the player could actually fall in and end up in last place.

The race began.

3… 2… 1…

Kurt and Blaine would shoot shells back and forth to each other and when they came up to the two large holes in the mountain, they each tried to push the other in. After three laps, Kurt was the winner.

**Kurt – 42 Points**

**Blaine – 39 Points**

_No_, Blaine thought. This next race was the last race. He had to get first place because if he got first place, that meant he and Kurt would end in a tie. Both would end with a score of 54. But if he came in second, Kurt would definitely win. He had to win this last race. He had to.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Since we might end the race in a tie, let's make this interesting. Whoever loses this last race, is the bottom. Deal?" Kurt asked

"Deal," Blaine nodded.

The last track. _Wario's Gold Mine_. They both admitted it but they each hated this track. They hated it more than any track in the game. The gold mine acted more like a rollercoaster. The players would need to go up and down many ramps and what was bad about this race was that there were no rails. The players could easily fall down into large holes and end up in last place.

Blaine was really nervous now. He had to win. He had to.

3… 2… 1…

The race began. Just like the first race, Kurt managed to press the "go" button at the right moment and get an extra boost.

Even though the track proved to be a challenge both kept their game up. Once in a while one of the guys would drive off to the side of the road and fall into the holes below. By the final lap they were both head to head. Kurt was winning but then Blaine was winning. The race was about to end and the finish line was just up ahead. Blaine was winning and now Kurt was about win.

Kurt remembered the deal. _Loser has to bottom_. He pressed the brake and his car ended up stopping just behind the finish line. Blaine passed him and was declared the winner of the match.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt now pressed the go button and crossed the finish line. Blaine ended up winning and Kurt came in second.

**Kurt – 54 Points**

**Blaine – 54 Points**

It didn't matter what the final score came up to be. Their final deal was that the loser of the last track had to bottom.

Blaine looked at Kurt and pulled him into his arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You let me win on purpose."

Kurt shrugged and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine started kissing Kurt on the lips.

"Oh-no… I lost," Kurt said sarcastically through the kiss. Tonight, he was in the mood to bottom. He wanted Blaine's dick inside him. He wanted him so bad.

Blaine stood up and pushed Kurt to the bed. Kurt lied down, looking at the ceiling, as Blaine crawled on top of him. They were face to face and they immediately started kissing and tasting each other's mouths. They turned different angles and wrapped their arms on each other. Suddenly Blaine's phone started to ring. Someone was calling him.

The two of them ignored the phone and continued kissing.

"Just let it ring," Blaine said. "It'll go to voicemail."

The phone stopped ringing and the guys continued their passionate, hot kiss. Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt and was preparing to take it off of him when suddenly, Blaine's phone started to ring again.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine but Blaine continued. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips then moved down to his neck and ignored the ringing phone. Right now, all he wanted to do was taste Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "Your phone."

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt and stood up. "I'm sorry. Let me turn it off. I'm not even going to answer it."

Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the Caller ID. He looked back at Kurt and answered the phone. "Hey, Grandma."

Yeah it was important. Kurt understood.

"Yes… Uh-huh…" Blaine said into the phone. "Okay, Nana, I'm on my way," Blaine said as he hanged up the phone.

"Your grandma needs you?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Yeah, she needs me to pick her up." Blaine stood up and put on his shoes.

Kurt understood. It was for his grandmother. He could not be angry.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Maybe we can do this again some other time?" Blaine leaned over to Kurt and kissed him.

"No worries, Blaine. Next time," Kurt said.

Yeah, they would try this again next time. Blaine had won the Mario Kart game and the rules said the loser had to bottom. They had to do what the rules said. Rules were rules.

… … …

Kurt arrived to his house and entered through the front door. He looked at the living room and saw Finn and Rachel sitting on the couch looking at the TV. Rachel looked over at him.

"Hey Kurt, you're here," she said.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted as he walked to the kitchen.

"Kurt's here," Finn cheered. Finn turned off the TV as he and Rachel stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Okay guys, I'm gonna take a shower," Finn said. "Kurt, keep Rachel some company." Finn kissed Rachel and went upstairs.

Kurt went to the fridge to get a bottle of orange juice. He looked over at Rachel sitting at the dining table. "I didn't get to see you after school. You didn't go to Quinn's movie night?" Kurt asked.

"No. She had to cancel it. So how's your car?" Rachel asked.

"It's fine. I think Mike was just overreacting." Kurt sat down in front of Rachel and drank his orange juice.

"So, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered.

Rachel started playing with her fingers as she spoke. "We tell each other everything, right? _Everything_, everything?" she said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, everything."

"Especially if one of us gets a new boyfriend because you know, that's what best friends do. We tell each other about new boyfriends."

Kurt looked at her confused. "Yeah, I agree."

Rachel continued. "Even if it's a guy that the other doesn't really like. Someone who happens to be captain of the lacrosse team."

Kurt put down his drink and looked at her shocked. He stood up and gasped. "You know!" he stated.

"Yes I know!" Rachel said.

Kurt covered his face. "Oh my god. How did you find out!?"

"Next time you should be careful where you leave your personal notes."

_The note_. Rachel had read the note that he and Blaine had been passing to each other in Math class. Kurt turned around, not looking at Rachel.

"Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really bad," he said.

_Rachel knew_. Would she tell anyone? Would people find out about him and Blaine? How would this affect Blaine? Kurt turned back around and looked at Rachel, still in shock that she knew.

"Oh my God, this is unbelievable! You and _Blaine_?" Rachel asked.

"Shh-h-h, keep your voice down. Finn could hear you," Kurt told her.

"Oh God, when Finn finds out he's gonna lose it," Rachel said turning around and walking to the staircase.

"Wait no, Rachel." Kurt ran after Rachel and stopped her from going up the stairs. He stood directly in front of her. "Rachel please, you can't tell him."

"But I have to. He's my boyfriend. We tell each other everything."

"I know but please, I beg you Rachel. You can't tell him. If Finn finds out he's gonna be really angry and he'll tell everyone. This could affect Blaine in a bad way. And I don't want people treating him different because of me," Kurt said.

Rachel looked away and saw the couch. "I need to sit down and let this sink in."

Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor. She was looking at her shoes, lost in thought. She had been silent for an entire minute and this was making Kurt worry.

"Rachel?" Kurt said looking at her a little worried.

She looked at him. "So, you and Blaine… are boyfriends," she said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"You're dating your brother's rival," she said.

Kurt nodded again. Rachel looked at him. She still couldn't believe it. Her best friend was dating the guy she could not stand.

"Rachel please, you can't tell anyone. Please," Kurt pleaded.

Rachel shook her head. "I won't. You know your secrets are always safe with me."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Rachel stood up and walked over to the front door. "I need some fresh air. Call me when Finn's done showering."

Rachel went outside and closed the door behind her. Kurt laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. This was not how he planned for Rachel to find out.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 14 coming soon.**

**:)**

**- C**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's chapter 14.**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 14

Friday morning. No school.

Kurt woke up with a headache. He still could not believe that Rachel found out about him and Blaine. He trusted her and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. But this only meant that things were probably going to be weird between the two of them.

Last night, when Finn finished showering, Kurt and Rachel hardly said one word to each other. Only when it was time for her to leave, they exchanged a simple goodbye and an awkward hug.

Kurt got his phone and texted Blaine.

**Hey, just so you know, Rachel knows about us. She found out yesterday.**

Kurt put his phone down and lied back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. What if word did get out? Rachel knew. Did anyone else know? His phone suddenly vibrated. He looked down at it and saw that Blaine had replied.

**She found out!? How!?**

Kurt told him the whole story from her reading the note, to her reaction and the awkward goodbye.

Blaine didn't understand why Rachel had reacted the way she did. He still didn't know that all of Kurt's friends hated him. It was something that Kurt never brought up because he knew it could interfere with their relationship. And it might just give them a reason to break up. And that was the last thing Kurt wanted.

Kurt didn't want to lose Blaine. Blaine was the best thing to have ever happen to him. Everyday whether it was talking to him in person or on the phone, Blaine was the highlight of his day. Whenever he had a rough day at school, he spoke with Blaine and he always managed to brighten his day. Blaine always knew how to make Kurt smile and laugh. To the simplest joke to the dorkiest thing Blaine could do.

Kurt looked through the pictures in his phone and smiled. They were all of him and Blaine. Pictures that they had taken while on their dates. He looked at his favorites. Pictures they'd had taken up in Blaine's lake house siting together by the lake and cuddled up. Another was of him kissing Blaine's cheek and Blaine was showing a bright smile while he took the photo. Another of his favorites was of Blaine standing behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. Another big favorite that was more recent, was of him and Blaine pecking each other's lips and smiling through the kiss.

Kurt put his phone away and looked at the giant teddy bear at the corner of the room. He remembered his first date with Blaine. It had been one unforgettable night. Kurt smiled and looked out the window.

Blaine.

Blaine, who made him incredibly happy and smile for all the little things he did. Blaine, who lifted him off his feet and turned his world into a beautiful paradise. Blaine, who opened his eyes to a whole new world and gave him the right amount of strength to never give up when life got difficult. Blaine, who left him blushing all the way home and realize he had a safe place to land whenever he had to.

He treasured every moment he spent with Blaine. He wanted to hold on to every memory and capture it and never forget it. When they kissed, it seemed like time would stop and it was just the two of them. No one else.

Was it possible?

Yes, yes it was. Kurt said it proudly to himself in his mind. There was no denying what he was feeling. He was starting to fall in love with Blaine. There was no way he was saying goodbye now. No way.

… … …

Blaine looked down at his phone. Kurt had just told him that Rachel knew about their relationship. This could not be good. If Rachel told anyone, even one person, his and Kurt's relationship could end. Kurt could break up with him because he cares so much about the image Blaine will have. And Blaine was not going to give up on Kurt, no matter what anyone said.

Blaine walked into Ethan's backyard and saw Ethan and Scott sitting at a patio table with their books open. The three friends agreed to meet this morning and study together and help each other with homework.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ethan said when he saw Blaine.

"You're still not funny," Blaine said, sitting down in front of his friends

Blaine put his backpack down and got out his books. He looked at the swimming pool in Ethan's yard and remembered the day he and Kurt went for a swim and kissed for the first time. Blaine started smiling and Ethan noticed.

"Why are you smiling?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, nothing." Blaine opened his Math book and went over the questions their teacher had assigned them. Blaine looked at Ethan's house. "Do you have any water I can have?"

"In the fridge," Ethan pointed.

Blaine stood up and went into the house. When Blaine was out of sight, Ethan turned to Scott who was busy doing his work.

"I really wish Blaine would just tell us he's dating Kurt," Ethan said.

"Me too," Scott replied, busy writing in his notebook.

"If Blaine just told us about Kurt, that meant we can _finally_ go on a triple date. You and Kira, me and Lucy and Blaine and Kurt. It wouldn't be weird. It'd be really fun."

Scott put down his pen. "It would be just like that one night when we went to Olive Garden. Kira said she really liked Kurt."

"Lucy said the same thing. She and Kurt had a great time cheering at the game," Ethan said.

"Maybe we should just tell Blaine we know about him and Kurt," Scott suggested.

Ethan shook his head. "No, I still think we should wait and have Blaine tell us."

"But we don't know how long it will take," Scott pointed out.

Ethan thought about it. "I have an idea," he said with a devious smile.

"I hate it when you smile like that," Scott said.

Ethan squinted his eyes and looked at Scott. "What's wrong with the way I smile?"

"Nothing, it's just whenever you smile like that, it means you have a scheme on your mind. Like an evil plan," Scott pointed out.

"It's not evil. Just hear me out." Ethan whispered. "I think we should tell Blaine that we set him up on a date."

Scott looked at him confused. "Why would we tell Blaine that?"

"Because, if we tell Blaine we set him up on a date, he'll have no excuse but to tell us that he already has a boyfriend. And that it's Kurt. There will be no more secrets."

Scott nodded. "I like your plan. So we just lie to him and pretend we set him up on a date?"

Ethan nodded. "Yep, then Blaine will tell us he can't go on the date because he already has a boyfriend. Then we can go on our big date."

Ethan and Scott stopped talking when they saw Blaine come back outside. Blaine had a water bottle in his hands and sat down in front of Ethan.

"Hey, Blaine," Ethan said.

"What is it?" Blaine answered, looking down at his book.

"I have some good news."

Blaine asked, looking up from his book. "About what?"

"How do you feel about going on a date with a co-worker of mine?"

"Co-worker?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he works with me at the ice cream shop. I told him about you and he said he'd be happy to go a date with you."

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. I'm okay."

"You don't want to go on a date with him?"

"No, sorry," Blaine shook his head.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Because I don't do blind dates," Blaine said.

"But I already told him you would go to a date with him."

"Well tell him the date is off. I'm good."

Scott looked at Ethan, raising one eyebrow. His plan was not working.

"You'll be hurting his feelings if you don't go with him. Is there a reason why you don't want to go on this date with him?" Ethan asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Fine. I'll go on a date with this guy."

Ethan looked at him confused. "You'll go on the date? A-Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, what's this guy's name?"

Ethan had to come up with something quick. "Uh, his name is Cody."

"Okay, just give me Cody's number and I'll call him." Suddenly Blaine's phone started to ring. He stood up from his seat. "I better take this. Be right back." Blaine answered his phone and went inside to the house.

Scott looked at Ethan. "Do you really have a co-worker named Cody?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, he and I work together on the weekend at the ice cream store. And yes, he's gay. He's actually kinda creepy. He says the weirdest things sometimes."

Scott looked carefully at Ethan's words. "Well that's great!"

Ethan looked at Scott confused. "Why is that great? Cody is a creep. Blaine would have a terrible time on the date."

"Exactly. Think about it. We set up Blaine with Cody, they go on their date, Blaine will have a _horrible_ time and he'll realize how great he has it with Kurt and he'll have to tell us they're dating," Scott suggested.

Ethan smiled. "I knew I wasn't the only one with a devious mind in our group of friends," Ethan said, high fiving Scott.

The two friends looked at each other. Their plan had to work, right? Blaine would go on a bad date with Cody and finally tell them he and Kurt were dating.

… … …

Later that day at 7 PM, Kurt drove through the dark streets of Lima heading to Blaine's house. It had gotten dark really quick today. Yep, winter was just around the corner. Blaine had called him earlier and said he had to talk to him about something important and he would rather do it in person than on the phone.

Kurt arrived to Blaine's house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Blaine's dad answered the door.

"Kurt, good evening," his father said, shaking Kurt's hand.

"Good evening," Kurt greeted back.

Kurt walked into the house and heard Blaine's mom's voice from the kitchen. "Wait, is that Kurt!?" Blaine's mom appeared from the kitchen. She was cleaning her hands on the apron she was wearing.

Kurt waved hello. "Hey, there."

"Hi, dear." Blaine's mom went over and gave Kurt a welcoming hug. "So what brings you to the Anderson house?" she asked with a smile.

Suddenly both Blaine and his grandma appeared from the kitchen. They were both also wearing aprons.

"Oh I invited him. Hope it was okay," Blaine said.

"Of course it's okay," Blaine's mother said.

Kurt looked at Blaine's apron and saw that it was covered with flour. It was obvious that Blaine, his grandma and his mother had all been cooking. Kurt looked at Blaine and loved how cute he looked.

"So, what were you guys cooking?" Kurt asked.

"Come and see," Blaine's grandmother waved at Kurt to go with her into the kitchen.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw a batch of chocolate chip cookies lied out on a tray.

"Try one." Blaine got a cookie and fed it to Kurt. Kurt took a bite of the cookie and fell in love with it.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Kurt said.

"My secret recipe," Blaine's grandmother said. "I discovered it when I was Blaine's age and every year I bake these cookies."

Blaine's grandmother put the cookies into a cookie jar.

"She only makes them around this time of year," Blaine told Kurt. "And everyone loves them."

Blaine's grandmother grabbed her purse. "Well, we should get going."

"That's right, we should go now," Blaine's mother said taking off her apron.

"Where you guys going to?" Blaine asked.

Blaine's father answered. "The three of us are going to your cousin's 25th Anniversary dinner."

"Oh, is that tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes it is," Blaine's mom answered. "We won't be home until really late. You'll probably be asleep when we come back. So see you tomorrow darling."

All the adults grabbed their belongings and Blaine's mother went over and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Make sure to lock up!" Blaine's father said as he left for the door.

"By Kurt!" both parents yelled as they left the house.

"Goodbye!" Kurt yelled back.

"Bye, sweetie," his grandmother hugged Blaine goodbye and went over to hug Kurt as well. "Goodbye Kurt."

Blaine's grandmother walked out the door and left.

"Home alone," Blaine smiled as he took off his apron.

Kurt finished the cookie in his hand. "Your grandmother's recipe is delicious."

"They're the best, aren't they? She only bakes these cookies around October, November and December. Around this season," Blaine said.

Kurt took a bite of another cookie and looked at Blaine. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Okay, so craziest thing happened today. Ethan set me up on a date," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and put the cookie down. "A date?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty weird. Ethan just told me this morning that it's some guy he works with at the ice cream store. And the date is tonight."

Kurt took a deep breath. _A date? Tonight?_ Kurt sat down on a stool. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Cody," Blaine answered.

"So… what are you going to do? Are you going on this _date_?" Kurt asked.

"Well I have to, right? But don't worry, here's my plan. I go on this date and I tell the guy I'm not interested. That he can lose my number and never call me again," Blaine said. "Unless you want me to tell Ethan that I'm already dating you?"

Kurt shook his head. _No, that was not good._ "I already told you. I don't want people hating on you just because you're dating me," Kurt said.

"No one is going to hate me. And they certainly won't hate you. Did you already forget that I'm captain of the lacrosse team and everyone loves me?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

"How could I forget? I get to kiss Blaine Anderson. The guy who all girls wished they'd be with," Kurt said as he touched Blaine's shoulders. Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine's neck.

"Remember Kurt, I already have the greatest boyfriend in the world. And it's you," Blaine said as he enjoyed Kurt's neck kiss.

Blaine breathed in and closed his eyes. He loved it when Kurt kissed his neck. The sensation of Kurt touching his neck with his lips and tongue always aroused him. It felt wonderful and indescribable. Kurt stopped and backed away, leaving Blaine's with the desire for more.

"So what do you know about this Cody guy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"I just know and he is no competition." Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him. "You will always be my number one guy."

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. "So what _else_ do you know about him?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know anything. Ethan just told me that he's cool_. _That's all he told me."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be Cody," Blaine said.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't have a good time. I'll be thinking of you the whole time." Blaine stated as he walked to the door.

Blaine opened the door and greeted Cody. Cody was blonde and had on a pair of black glasses.

"Hi," Blaine greeted.

Suddenly Ethan popped up from behind Cody. "Hi, Blaine."

"Oh, hi, Ethan," Blaine greeted his friend.

Kurt got down and hid behind the dinner table to make sure Ethan didn't see him.

"So Blaine, I want you to meet Cody. Cody, this is Blaine, the guy I was telling you about," Ethan said, introducing the guys to each other.

"Hi, Cody." Blaine shook his hand.

"Is anyone else home?" Ethan asked, popping his head into the house.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's just me. I'm home alone."

Ethan nodded. "Okay." He put his hands on Cody and Blaine's shoulders. "Okay, now that you've both met, I want you both to have a great time together." Ethan patted Blaine's back and waved goodbye. He walked away and left to his car.

_That was close,_ Kurt thought. Ethan almost saw him.

Blaine smiled kindly at Cody. "Okay Cody, let me get my sweater and we'll be on our way."

"Sounds good," Cody answered.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt hiding behind the table.

"Kurt, get out of there. What are you doing?" Blaine couldn't help but giggle.

"I was hiding. What if Ethan saw me?" Kurt stated, looking at the front door.

"He didn't," Blaine assured him. Blaine pulled Kurt up and held onto his shoulders while he looked into his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back by 9. Feel free to order some pizza and watch TV in my room."

"Okay," Kurt answered.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

The boys kissed goodbye and Blaine grabbed his sweater and went out the door on his date. Kurt looked out the window and looked at Cody. _Cody_. He sounded like one boring guy to him. For all he knew, Cody was selfish, stubborn and greedy. That sounded like a Cody to him.

Kurt looked back and knew right away he did not like this guy. It bothered him that Blaine was out spending time with this _Cody_ guy. He didn't want Blaine to be with anyone else but him. Even though Blaine did promise to have a bad time, Kurt could not help but be jealous.

… … …

Blaine and Cody went on their date. Blaine wanted to just get this night over with and go back home with Kurt. But Blaine was not going to be rude or mean. So he acted on his best behavior. Cody wanted to go to a restaurant, called "Red Lobster," and it was not too far from Blaine's house.

When they got there, a waiter took them to their table and handed them their menus. Blaine looked at the menu. Everything looked good.

"Well the lobster looks good," Blaine said, looking at the lobster section.

"I doubt it," Cody said. "The lobster here is kind of dry."

Blaine looked at him confused. "Wait, you've been here before and you didn't like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was the worst dinner ever," Cody said.

"Well, if you didn't like it the first time why'd you bring me here today?" Blaine asked confused.

"Because it's cheaper to bring you here compared to other restaurants," Cody said.

That comment definitely surprised Blaine. Cody was cheap. Well that was something Ethan could have bothered to mention before he set them up together.

Blaine looked at a nearby table and saw the plates of the people there. They had ordered lobster and it looked delicious. The people at the table were clearly enjoying it. "I'm getting the lobster. It looks good."

"I'll just get the shrimp," Cody said. "Wait, are you paying tonight?"

"I guess. Sure," Blaine said.

"Okay, in that case, I'll get the lobster _and_ salmon."

Blaine frowned a little. Did Cody just change his order when he found out he was paying for the dinner? "You're getting lobster _and_ salmon?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Cody answered.

"I thought you didn't like the lobster," Blaine pointed, a little annoyed at Cody.

"I changed my mind," Cody stated.

Blaine looked away from Cody, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Just one hour. Just one more hour then he could see Kurt.

"Blaine," Cody called.

Blaine looked back. Cody put out his arm in front of Blaine and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a giant cut running from his elbow and down his forearm.

"Ouch, Cody, how did that happen to you?"

"I walked by a giant piece of wood and cut my arm by accident. Does it look infected to you?" Cody asked.

Blaine looked away, a little disgusted. "I really don't know."

Cody kept his arm on the table and kept poking at his arm. Blaine noticed a few people from neighboring tables were staring at them.

"Umm, Cody, can you not do that while we're at the table?" Blaine asked.

Blaine did not want to be mean or make any rude remarks, but he was close to saying them. Cody was being a bit, unusual? Strange? Annoying? What was the word?

"Wait, I asked you a question, is this infected?" Cody asked again while poking his arm.

Blaine tried his best to not roll his eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed. _It's okay. He's probably never been on a date before. This is probably all new to him._

"Blaine," Cody said.

_Could this guy stay silent for five minutes?_

"What is it, Cody?" Blaine asked, a little annoyed and afraid of what Cody could possibly say next.

"Have you ever worked in an ice cream store? Because let me tell you that it is the worst job in the history of worst jobs. All day I'm standing behind a counter while I see hundreds and hundreds of people walk in and…" Cody went on and on and complained about his job at the ice cream store. He never even took a break. He just complained, complained and complained.

Blaine was just ready to stand up and leave but the waiter came by and greeted the two.

_Thank you._

The waiter took their orders and left a plate of breadsticks on their table. Blaine grabbed a breadstick and took a bite.

"I'll be right back," Cody said. "I'm going to take a shit."

Talk about being rude._ There were much better ways to say that sentence._ In fact, the best way to say it, is to not say it at all.

Cody stood up and walked away, disappearing into the men's restroom. Blaine took out his phone and called Ethan. After two rings, Ethan answered.

"_Hello?_" Ethan said.

"Ethan, I am going to hunt you down and kill you," Blaine said into the phone.

"_Oh hey B. What's up?"_ Ethan said.

"Don't you '_hey B'_ me. How could you set me up with this creep!?" Blaine asked.

"_Hey, you are talking about a dear, dear friend of mine,"_ Ethan said.

"I don't care. This guy is a complete nightmare. He is rude, annoying and everything that he says just makes you want to punch him," Blaine said into the phone, looking towards the bathroom to see if Cody was coming.

"_Well don't be so judgmental. Look Blaine, if this date is too weird and creepy, you don't have to suffer through it another second. Because if you already have a_…" Before Ethan could finish his sentence, Blaine interrupted him.

"Cody's coming back. I got to go." Blaine hanged up the phone and looked at Cody as he sat down.

"Hey, I was wondering, are we going to have sex tonight?" Cody asked.

_No way_.

Blaine remained quiet and just looked at the large TV that was at the corner of the room. There was only one person he ever wanted to have sex with. One particular man with beautiful eyes the color of the sea. And he couldn't wait to see him tonight.

… … …

Kurt lied down on Blaine's bed and watched TV. He just kept scrolling through all the channels. After a while, he gave up. Nothing was on. He turned off the TV and looked at his phone. It was going to be 9:00 PM. Blaine's date should have ended by now. So he decided to call him.

The phone rang and after only one ring, Blaine answered.

"_Oh my god Kurt. I am so glad you called. This is the worst date ever," _Blaine said.

Kurt heard Cody's voice in the background and heard him cry. _"Why don't you like me!?"_

Wow. Blaine's date sounded awful.

"_I'm sorry, Cody. But this was just the worst date of my entire life. You should really learn some people skills_," Kurt heard Blaine say.

Kurt heard a door slam shut in the distance. "Wait," Kurt said. "What's going on?"

"_Worse date ever. It was terrible," _Blaine said._ "I just dropped off Cody at his house. I'll be there in about ten minutes_. _Are you still at my house?"_

"Yes I am," Kurt answered. "I'm in your room… lying down… on your bed."

Blaine took a deep breath. "_Kurt_…"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"_I can't wait to see you_."

They stayed on the phone talking the whole time. They laughed and smiled. The sound of each other's voice was just perfect for the other. They loved hearing every sound their voices made. Every sigh and every laugh.

In ten minutes, Blaine had arrived.

Kurt opened the front door and let Blaine in. As soon as Blaine walked through the door, he gently kissed Kurt's lips while he hugged him tight. Blaine rubbed his hands down Kurt's back and closed the door behind, locking it.

The boys went downstairs to Blaine's bedroom and closed the door. They lied down on Blaine's bed while they made out. Blaine on top of Kurt.

"I had _the_ worst date of my entire life," Blaine said.

"You deserve some actual fun," Kurt teased with a seductive tone.

Blaine nodded. "Yes… yes I do."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and stared into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. He could stare at them forever. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. They passionately kissed, opening their mouths and letting the other's tongue inside. They ran their hands up and down the other's body, both wanting to touch each other's skin.

The kiss and touching was causing them to get hard that they could feel each other's erections through their pants. The room was suddenly starting to get really hot. Both boys had to remove all their clothes. They had to.

Kurt reached down and removed Blaine's shirt, and threw it on the carpet floor. Blaine stood up shirtless and unbuckled his belt. He took off his pants and was left only with his underwear.

"You should also take your clothes off," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him with a sexy smile and agreed. He looked down and started to take his shirt off but instead Blaine took it off for him. Blaine held onto Kurt's shirt and smelled it, loving his boyfriend's smell. He threw it on the floor and lusted over Kurt. He wanted Kurt. He wanted him so bad.

Blaine pulled Kurt from the bed and helped him stand up, facing him face to face. They both leaned closer and kissed. Kurt took off his pants and was left in his underwear. Both boys stood in their underwear, touching each other's chests and muscular arms.

Blaine leaned down and got on his knees. He pulled Kurt's underwear down to reveal his rock-hard boner. Blaine circled his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock and started licking his precum. He loved the way it tasted. He loved how Kurt tasted.

After tasting the precum, Blaine opened his mouth and started sucking on his dick. Kurt rolled back his eyes and closed them, letting the sensation take him over.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt muttered.

Blaine picked up the speed of his sucking, causing Kurt to moan louder. Kurt looked down and grabbed onto Blaine's head and moved his hand through Blaine's beautiful thick hair.

"Oh god… Blaine… Yes…" Kurt muttered.

Blaine stopped sucking Kurt's cock and moved down to lick Kurt's balls. He opened his mouth and started sucking on them. Kurt breathed out and had to put his hands on Blaine's bed to support himself so he wouldn't fall back. Next, Blaine put his entire face under Kurt's balls and started licking them.

Blaine moved back up and returned to sucking Kurt's dick. He moved his hand to Kurt's ass and inserted his finger into his hole. He buried his finger deeper inside, stretching him properly.

"Ah, ah…" Kurt moaned with his eyes closed.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt and inserted a second finger. His circled his fingers while inside his boyfriend.

"Oh god! Oh god! Fuck!" Kurt yelled as Blaine sucked hard on his dick.

Blaine took out his fingers and stopped sucking on Kurt's cock. He stood up and grabbed Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I'm gonna rock your world tonight," he said, breathing hard. "I'm gonna make you scream my name as I'm fucking you hard."

"You better do it right," Kurt teased as he touched Blaine's body. "Let me taste your cock first."

The way Kurt teased him. He couldn't handle it. That just made Blaine even hornier than he already was. But was that even possible?

Kurt sat down on the bed as Blaine took off his underwear. Kurt took Blaine's erected penis into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh yes… Kurt," Blaine muttered as he looked down at his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's ass as he sucked him faster and harder. While Kurt sucked, he twirled his tongue in all directions tasting Blaine's dick. The taste. God, the taste was everything just like he remembered their first time. This was all Blaine.

"Oh Kurt… Kurt… ah-h," Blaine groaned as he looked down at Kurt's moving head as he went in and out of his cock.

Kurt stopped sucking Blaine and got off the bed. He faced him and kissed Blaine's chest and touched every muscle he saw. This man, standing right in front of him, was everything to him. Blaine meant the world to him. And this moment was perfect.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded with his eyes closed. "Y-yeah."

Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed the back of his neck. He reached over to his nightstand and got out a condom and the lube. Blaine opened the condom and put it on. He also opened the bottle and poured lube down his shaft.

"Kurt… bend over," Blaine commanded.

Kurt bent over on the bed and had his ass in the air. He was ready for Blaine. He wanted Blaine inside of him.

Blaine put his dick at Kurt's hole and penetrated him slowly. He slowly went in and out at a steady pace.

"Blaine…" that was all Kurt could say.

As Blaine slowly started to thrust, Kurt began to moan. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he pushed in and out.

"Ah Blaine… ah… That feels… oh-h, oh…" Kurt muttered.

Kurt opened his mouth in an "o" shape and closed his eyes, feeling all the pleasure Blaine was giving him.

"Kurt, you're so fucking beautiful," Blaine said as he pushed his dick in and out of Kurt.

Blaine began to add more force to the thrusts.

"Blaine…! BLAINE! AH-H-H!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine had found his prostate. Blaine pushed in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder, driving Kurt wild with pleasure.

"AH! BLAINE! FUCK! OH-H GOD!" Kurt yelled with every thrust.

The feeling of all of this was breathtaking. Kurt was enjoying it every bit. Every time Blaine pushed in, he hit his spot. His one weakness.

Blaine took out his cock from inside Kurt and spoke.

"Turn around Kurt. I want to see your face while I fuck you."

Kurt did as he was told. He turned around and lied down on the bed on his back. Blaine placed his cock at Kurt's hole and went inside. His thrusts started just how they were, fast and powerful. There was no need to go slow. Kurt was already stretched and opened properly and that just made things hotter and better for him.

"Oh god! That feels so GOOD!" Kurt yelled.

While Blaine was still inside Kurt, he leaned down and kissed him, opening his mouth into his. Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt and picked him up. Kurt held on tight to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine was standing tall while he had Kurt in his arms and his cock was still inside him. Blaine began thrusting up and down, feeling the sensation of fucking his boyfriend. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving.

Blaine's strong thrusts began. With every push, Kurt moan loud. This was an all-new experience for him.

Blaine was fucking him while standing up.

"AH! AH! AH! BLAINE!" Kurt wasn't the only one screaming. Blaine also felt just as much pleasure. He was fucking Kurt. The one man he couldn't be without.

"Oh Kurt! KURT! AH! FUCK-K!" Blaine screamed.

"Oh Blaine! Fuck me harder! Fuck me HARDER!" Kurt commanded.

Blaine obeyed Kurt's commands. He fucked him harder with powerful force. Kurt moaned out, loving every bit of pleasure as Blaine penetrated him.

"Oh BLAINE! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!" Kurt screamed out.

Blaine continued to fuck him while Kurt stroke his cock. "Cum all over me, Kurt!"

"Oh Blaine! AH-H! AH…! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

In a few moments, Kurt came. His cum shot right out and landed in front of him on Blaine's chest. He continued stroking his cock while his last shots of cum came out. Even though Kurt had already came, Blaine continued to fuck him. The sensation was driving Kurt wild. He moaned as loud as he could. It felt so good.

Blaine lied Kurt down on his bed and got his dick out of him. He took off the condom and started stroking. "I'm gonna cum too," Blaine muttered.

"Shoot that load all over me," Kurt commanded.

"Ah! Ah! KURT! KURT!" Blaine screamed.

Blaine screamed out Kurt's name as he released his load. He shot his cum all over Kurt's chest and arms.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine muttered and moaned as his breathing was coming to ease.

Blaine stood still looking down at Kurt, catching up to his breathing. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breaths. Kurt looked at Blaine and touched his chest. Both of the boys realized they each had each other's cum on their bodies. Blaine had Kurt's cum and Kurt had Blaine's.

Kurt got his finger and got some of Blaine's cum. He put it in his mouth and tasted it. "Mmmm," Kurt muttered, loving the way Blaine tasted. God, Blaine tasted incredible.

Blaine did the same. He got Kurt's cum and tasted it. He closed his eyes. God, Kurt tasted wonderful. "Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed his breathing was just calming down.

"Tired?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of," Blaine answered.

Kurt pulled Blaine down and they both lied down on the bed. They got under the blankets as Blaine reached over and turned off the lamp. The only source of light was from the moon outside. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held onto him, not wanting to let go.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said back, kissing Blaine's hand and interlocking it tightly around his own.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 15 coming soon! **

**- C**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15 is here!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 15

Kurt opened his eyes. It was morning.

He woke up to a really great view. Because right in front of him was Blaine. Kurt was using Blaine's arm as a pillow and his boyfriend's naked chest was right in front of him. No, he was not complaining. Not one bit.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine opening his eyes. It was a surprise to Kurt that Blaine was still there. Usually he always got up earlier than him.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Blaine said in a morning, sleepy voice. How Kurt loved the sound of Blaine's voice in the morning.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt said looking up and meeting Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and kissed his head.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Kurt said hugging Blaine tighter.

"No, you didn't. I've actually been awake for a while," Blaine said.

Kurt felt a little embarrassed. _Oh no_. What if Blaine wanted to get out of bed a long time ago but he couldn't because he was in his arms?

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "Did I keep you from getting out of bed?"

"No, you're okay. I liked having you in my arms," Blaine confessed.

Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes and stared at his long striking eyelashes. Blaine's eyes were breathtaking. Kurt would get lost every time he saw them. He reached up and gently stroke Blaine's cheek.

He wanted to say it.

He wanted to say those three little words that he was feeling. Those three words that he meant. The words he'd been dying to say. He wanted to say them. This moment was perfect. It was just the two of them in each other's arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah?"

_Say it_.

"I…"

_Say it Kurt,_ he thought.

"I – I'm kinda hungry. Do you want to eat breakfast?" he asked instead. He couldn't say it. His fear won him over.

Blaine stretched his arms. "I can go for some pancakes." Blaine put his arms around Kurt and hugged him tighter. "But I also don't want to let go of you."

"We can stay like this a little longer," Kurt suggested. He kissed Blaine's chest and rested his head on his bicep.

He wanted to tell Blaine how he truly felt. He wanted to let Blaine know his feelings and how they had grown into something more. But he couldn't say it. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way back? What if this just freaked out Blaine? He was not going to risk it.

After a while of being in each other's arms, Blaine spoke. "Okay, let's get up and eat breakfast."

The boys got out of bed, ready for the day to begin. They gathered their clothes off the floor while walking around the room naked. Kurt looked over at Blaine as he saw him bend down and grab his shirt. Blaine's ass was in full view and Kurt smirked. He loved this view.

Blaine looked back and saw Kurt looking at him.

_Oh no, he'd been caught. _

Kurt looked away fast and focused on picking up his clothes from the floor. _Where were his pants?_ Kurt looked around. _There they were._ Kurt picked up the pair of pants and suddenly felt two hands at his hips. He didn't move. Instead Kurt stayed like that enjoying Blaine's touch on his skin.

Blaine kissed his neck and spoke into his ear. "Were you staring at my butt?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Maybe," Kurt teased.

Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed his lips. Kurt kissed him back as he wrapped his arms above his shoulders.

"Just so you know," Blaine said after the kiss. "You can stare at my butt whenever you want and as long as you want."

"Same goes for me," Kurt told him.

The boys kissed and put on their clothes. They walked upstairs to the kitchen and Blaine immediately went to the cabinet to get a box of Froot Loops cereal.

Kurt leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at the cereal box in Blaine's hands. "Froot Loops?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite cereal," Blaine said. "Let's make some pancakes as well."

Blaine realized the house was strangely quiet. His house was _never_ quiet. _Was anyone home?_

Suddenly Kurt and Blaine heard the front door open and the voices of Blaine's parents and grandma.

"_I still think you got the answer right,"_ Blaine's grandmother said.

"_Mom, no, I didn't,"_ Blaine's father said. _"That other man was right."_

Blaine's parents and his grandmother walked into the kitchen, still wearing the same clothes they left with last night.

"Hi, darling," Blaine's mother said as she saw her son.

"Good morning, Son," his father said as he walked into the kitchen and headed to the fridge. "Sorry we didn't come home last night. We honestly had a little too much to drink. So we stayed at a motel across the street from where the party was being held."

"They drank, I didn't," Blaine's grandmother pointed out.

Blaine's mother spotted Kurt and smiled. "Hello, Kurt. Good morning to you as well. So you slept over?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want Blaine to be alone all night."

"Well that was very nice of you," Blaine's mother said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, causing him to blush. Kurt smiling at him was his weakness.

Blaine's father opened the fridge and looked inside. He then looked back at everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too, let's eat," Blaine's mother said.

"Is anyone down for Big Breakfast?" Liz asked.

Blaine and his parents all answered in unison. "Yeah."

"Good. So am I," Liz responded.

Blaine and his mother went to the cabinets and started getting out all kinds of cooking supplies. "Blaine, put the Froot Loops away. You're addicted to them," his mother said as she got two frying pans.

"Mom, it's the best cereal. You can't deny it," Blaine said back.

Kurt looked at Blaine's grandma. "Liz, what exactly is Big Breakfast?"

"Oh sweetie, only the best breakfast you can ever have. We make pancakes, toast, bacon, hash browns and omelets. You'll love it," she told him.

"It sounds delicious already," Kurt spoke.

Kurt loved the way Blaine's family worked. They all got the supplies ready and started cooking. Blaine's father was at the stove and was preparing the toasts, bacon and hash browns. He also had a few fruits on a tray and was cutting them into small pieces. Blaine and his mother were at the counter making the pancake batter while Kurt and Liz were making the omelets.

Liz walked over to the radio and turned it on. Music from the 50's and 60's started playing. Kurt loved this music. Music was so much simpler and great back then.

They all finished cooking around the same time. Blaine's father had the bacon, toast and hash browns all done, Blaine and his mom had made a dozen pancakes and Kurt and Liz had made one big omelet for each person. They all placed the food on the dining table and sat down to eat.

This was nice. Kurt was enjoying breakfast with Blaine's family, something he thought he would never do. The meal was delicious and wonderful. They spent the entire time laughing together and telling stories.

When breakfast was over, all the adults left the table. They all started getting ready for their day. Liz had gone outside and left on one of her daily walks, it was something she did almost every morning.

Kurt and Blaine left the table and walked outside to the backyard. They sat in the grass in the shade and looked at the horizon. Blaine's house was in a hill and the backyard revealed a nice scenery.

"It's beautiful today," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. Looking at him always made him do that. Just one glimpse of his beautiful boyfriend and a smile was formed on his face. Blaine leaned closer and kissed him. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's face and kissed him back.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered into the kiss.

Kurt slowly fell back and lied down on the grass while Blaine got on top of him, both boys interlocking their hands.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," Kurt said after they parted lips.

"I can say the same thing about you," Blaine smiled.

Blaine got off of Kurt and helped him get up. They sat on the grass, looking at each other.

"Blaine…" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him with a smile. Kurt couldn't deal with it anymore. He had to say it. He had to tell Blaine how he truly felt. There was no need to hide it anymore.

Kurt took a deep breath and spoke. "Blaine… I have to tell you something. Okay? I've been… wanting to tell you this for a really long time now. But I didn't know if I was being too fast and I really want it to be at the perfect time. And I just want you to know that you don't have to say it back just because I said it. And please don't feel pressured to say it. I only want you to say it if you mean it. And when I say it, I definitely mean it. Okay. But Blaine thing is…"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's lips. He hugged him and held Kurt close to him causing both to close their eyes.

Blaine ended the kiss and broke away. Kurt stared at him a little confused.

"Kurt… I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and froze. He heard it.

He heard it.

He heard Blaine say those three words he wanted to say.

Blaine loved him. Blaine loved him.

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine. "I kinda wanted to say it first."

Blaine giggled. "Sorry, but I really wanted to say it. You were taking forever to say it. And seeing you get nervous, start mumbling and the way you kept saying those words… I knew you felt the same way I did to. Kurt, I've loved you for a while now and I just had to say it. I've been wanting to say it for so long."

Kurt smiled. Everything he had heard had come from Blaine. The man he loved.

He smoothly touched his boyfriend's face with his thumb. "Blaine… I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt."

The boys kissed, wrapping their arms around the other, enjoying this beautiful moment where they had just confessed their feelings. They loved each other.

They did.

And nothing could come between them.

… … …

Monday morning. It was time for a new day at school.

Ethan ran into the school building as fast as he could, dodging every student in his way. He had to find Scott quickly and tell him what had happened. He had to find him fast. He was so focused on looking for Scott he almost dropped the books in his hands.

Halfway into the school, he dropped a notebook onto the floor. He rolled his eyes as he had to run back and pick it up.

He looked at the cover of the notebook.

Math.

Of course it was. It's always Math that is always finding ways to slow him down.

He continued to run. "Scott! Scott!" he shouted as he ran down the halls of McKinley.

He knew where Scott was. Scott was always at the vending machines outside the lunchroom picking out a healthy snack for the morning. Ethan ran and almost bumped into another student. He looked back and saw that it was Lucy, his girlfriend. He ran back to give her a hug and a quick good morning kiss.

"Hey baby. Sorry but I got to find Scott quick. I love you!" Ethan shouted and left.

He arrived to the vending machines and saw that he was right. Scott was right there getting a protein bar.

"Scott!" Ethan yelled.

Scott looked at Ethan as he ran down the hall towards him.

"Bad news," Ethan said, running out of breath, panting and lying against the wall.

"Are you gonna tell me that the plan with Cody failed and that Kurt and Blaine are still secretly dating?" Scott asked.

Ethan looked at Scott confused. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot. I knew the plan was going to fail all along," Scott confessed

"But you liked it," Ethan pointed it.

"I liked it yes, but did I think it was going to work, no."

Ethan ran his hands down his face, a little frustrated. "When I took Cody to Blaine's house and got there, I saw Blaine and Kurt talking in the kitchen. The window was wide open. I just want Blaine to tell us he's dating Kurt. I want him to be happy and open." Ethan started walking back and forth in deep thought as he looked down at the floor. "What to do, what to do?"

Scott knew what Ethan was thinking about. He was once again trying to come up with a plan on how to get Blaine to reveal his secret relationship with Kurt.

Ethan smiled and looked up at Scott.

Scott spoke. "Oh no, there's that smile of yours. It means you have an idea."

"Yep, I have an idea," Ethan said.

"I'm honestly scared to know what it is." Scott opened his protein bar, ready to hear his friend's crazy idea.

"Just hear me out," Ethan said. "We tried setting up Blaine on a date and that failed. So… why don't we set up Kurt?"

Scott shrugged. "And how are we gonna do that?"

"We'll tell him he has a date… with me," Ethan smiled.

"What?" Scott said confused.

"Think about it. I'll flirt with Kurt, I'll ask him out, Blaine will find out and he'll tell me to back off his boyfriend. It's brilliant!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Dude, that's a terrible plan," Scott told him.

"I just want Blaine to tell us he's dating Kurt. He doesn't have to tell the whole school but I want him to tell us," Ethan confessed.

Scott wanted the same thing. "I admit… that your idea is a good plan. But you're _straight_. Kurt will never fall for it and think you're suddenly gay and want to date him," Scott said.

Ethan shrugged. "I'll just say I'm experimenting. A lot of people experiment in their high school and college years."

The school bell rang, signifying the start of classes. Scott took a bite of his protein bar and both boys started to walk to the Drama classroom. Scott had to ask if Ethan was serious about this plan or not.

"Okay Ethan, are you serious about this plan or not?" Scott asked.

"I am. I just want Blaine to tell us he has a boyfriend."

The boys entered the classroom and sat down at their usual seats. Scott looked Ethan and spoke in a hush tone. "I also want Blaine to tell us. So if you really want to do this, I say go for it."

"Don't worry," Ethan replied in a whispered voice. "I'll flirt with Kurt enough for Blaine to tell me to back off. And when Blaine tells me to back off, I'll ask him why and _bam_ the truth comes out. Then we can go on a triple date."

Ethan and Scott looked at the front of the classroom and saw Kurt walk in and sat down at an empty table. The table he and Blaine usually sat at.

"Watch and learn as my plan goes into effect." Ethan walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Kurt," Ethan greeted.

"Good morning, Ethan. How are you?" Kurt replied.

"I'm good. Very good," Ethan responded.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kurt said, taking out his books out of his backpack.

Ethan looked at Scott and nodded. He looked back at Kurt. "So Kurt, that sweater of yours is really great. Where'd you get it?" Ethan asked.

Kurt looked down at his sweater. "I'm not exactly sure. I think it was a gift."

"Well the material looks really soft." Ethan felt the sweater and rubbed his hand over Kurt's arm. "Wow, you're really strong. Have you been working out?" Ethan asked him.

Kurt nodded. "I have. You know simple lifting."

"Well I can definitely feel some improvement," Ethan said.

_Wait_, Kurt thought.

"You know, we should meet up for coffee sometime," Ethan said smiling.

"Uh, yeah. We should," Kurt responded, a little unsure at what was going on.

Suddenly both Ethan and Kurt heard Blaine walk into the classroom. He was talking with another player on the lacrosse team

"Well goodbye, Kurt. I'll see you later." Ethan walked away and sat down next to Scott.

Kurt was left very confused. It looked like Ethan was flirting with him. Was he?

Blaine took his seat next to Kurt just as the bell rang and got out his books. "Morning, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt responded.

Ethan was flirting with him, right? No, he couldn't. Maybe it was all in Kurt's head.

… … …

Drama class was just like every other day. Students had to read a short play and write 1-2 pages how they felt reading it, whether they liked it or not. Kurt was still thinking about what happened earlier. Was Ethan hitting on him? Was he flirting?

It could be all just in his head. Ethan was straight and was happily dating Lucy. Ethan was probably being really nice and complementing Kurt's sweater and his strong arms. Although, complementing another guy's arms was a strange way of showing kindness. But it _was_ Ethan. It made sense.

Yeah, it was nothing worth thinking about.

Toward the end of class, Kurt had written two pages and took a small break. He looked at the window of the classroom to enjoy the view. It was really nice outside. The sun was out, birds were flying in the distance and a cloud was in perfect sight.

It just so happened that Ethan and Scott's table was also right by the window. Ethan looked up and met Kurt's eyes. He smiled and gave Kurt a wink. Ethan returned to his work and continued writing.

_Okay, that was definitely flirting_.

Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Blaine, call me crazy, but I think Ethan is flirting with me."

Blaine stopped writing and looked at him confused. "Yeah, you're crazy."

"No, but I swear," Kurt spoke.

"Ethan, he's straight as a ruler," Blaine stated.

"There are bendable rulers out there," Kurt reminded him.

Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine, I'm telling you, Ethan is hitting on me. He complimented my sweater and my strong arms. And he just winked at me," Kurt said.

Blaine whispered back. "I think you're exaggerating. Ethan is not flirting with you."

The bell suddenly rang. Class was over.

"Okay everyone, finish the assignment for homework. See you all tomorrow," Mrs. Harris said.

Everyone in the class gathered their stuff and started to leave. Mrs. Harris also left the classroom. Kurt gathered his books and looked up to see Blaine waiting for him. What a nice boyfriend.

Everyone in the classroom had left. It was just Blaine, Kurt, Ethan and Scott. Scott passed by Blaine and waved goodbye to him. "See you at lunch."

"Bye, Scott," Blaine told his friend.

Ethan walked by Kurt and touched his arm, leaving his hand there a little long. "Goodbye Kurt. Have a great day." Ethan felt Kurt's arm and winked and walked away with Scott, leaving the classroom.

Kurt opened his mouth, surprised, and looked at Blaine. "Did you see that!?" Kurt asked.

"Actually…" Blaine looked back at Ethan who was now gone. "…wow, I did."

"So I was right. Ethan was flirting with me. He asked me out on a coffee date," Kurt told him.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. This was strange. Ethan was suddenly just hitting on Kurt? But this didn't make sense.

"But… Ethan is the straightest guy I know," Blaine said.

Kurt thought of possible explanations. "Maybe he's barely figuring himself out. I didn't know I was gay until freshmen year of high school."

Blaine started thinking. He didn't think Ethan was gay. No. Something else was going on. Something completely different. But what? Why would Ethan flirt with Kurt?

Blaine started putting the puzzle pieces together. The bad date with Cody. The constant questions about getting a boyfriend. The no longer questions about Grindr, (Ethan had stopped bothering Blaine to check his Grindr messages.) And now, flirting with Kurt.

It meant only one thing. One thing.

Blaine gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh my God, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "What?"

"He knows about us," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked, hoping that what Blaine had just said was wrong.

"Yeah, Ethan knows about us. He knows about you and me being boyfriends. And if Ethan knows, I guarantee you Scott does too" Blaine whispered.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'm positive. Ethan… I know how he is. That's why he's been flirting with you. He's trying to mess with us."

Kurt looked at Blaine's words. _They knew. _They've been caught_._

Kurt sat down in his seat. "So… what should we do now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine walked back and forth, his finger at his chin. He had to think about this. What could they do? Should they come out with their relationship? Stay secret?

"I have an idea," Blaine said with a smile after about a minute.

Kurt listened carefully. "What are you thinking?"

"Ethan and Scott think they are so cool trying to mess with us. Well… why don't we mess with them back?"

Kurt stood up and smiled. "Go on."

"If you don't feel comfortable doing this, I understand. But why don't you flirt with Ethan back? He already asked you out for coffee. Why don't you answer back? Tell him that you're interested," Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled. "We'll be pranking them back."

"Are you okay doing that?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, this sounds fun."

Blaine nodded and high fived Kurt. Kurt leaned closer and gave Blaine a quick kiss on his lips. _This was going to be fun,_ Kurt thought. Pranking Ethan back by flirting with him? This was pure gold.

The boys walked together side by side to their next class, thinking about nothing but their plan to prank Ethan and Scott.

… … …

At lunchtime, Blaine and Kurt went outside to the school patio and saw large crowds of students everywhere. But they were looking only for one. Ethan.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Kurt asked looking into the large school grounds.

Blaine looked over to the outside lunch tables and saw Ethan sitting by himself writing in a notebook.

"There he is," Blaine pointed. He looked at Kurt and touched his shoulders. "Okay, just like we planned."

Kurt walked over to Ethan alone and sat down in front of him.

"Hi, Ethan," Kurt greeted.

Ethan stopped writing and smiled. "Hey, Kurt."

"So Ethan, I've been thinking about you all day," Kurt told him.

Ethan's smile went away and looked at Kurt confused. "Wait, you have?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yes sir. I know what you were doing this morning. I know flirting when I see it," Kurt said, running his finger over Ethan's arms.

Ethan was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"So," Kurt continued. "About that coffee date, I really want to go on it. Why don't we go today after school? I'll let you feel my arm as much as you want and we can get to know each other better."

Ethan just looked at Kurt and finally spoke after a few seconds. "I'll have to get back to you on that. Bye." Ethan stood up and waved goodbye as he ran off.

_Perfect. He looked shocked._

Ethan disappeared from sight and Blaine came over and sat next to Kurt. "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"He was freaked out. You should have seen his face," Kurt said giggling.

Blaine smiled and looked at his boyfriend giggling. That was one of the many things he loved about Kurt. His laugh. It was just so cute and so beautiful. Blaine looked at the direction Ethan had run off to. "By now Ethan is probably telling Scott."

Their plan was working just like they had hoped.

"We make a pretty good team. Your plan and my acting," Kurt said.

"We're like Batman and Robin," Blaine stated.

"Can I be Batman?" Kurt asked.

"No, I want to be Batman."

Kurt started to give Blaine puppy eyes. "Please, can I be Batman?"

"Kurt, you know I can't say no when you do that face," Blaine said.

Kurt's expression didn't change. He was still giving Blaine the puppy eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine tried looking away. But he couldn't. He couldn't look away at that adorable face Kurt made. He finally gave in. "Okay, you can be Batman," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and quietly cheered. He knew the puppy eyes would work. Blaine looked at him and Kurt looked back.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

… … …

Ethan ran over to Scott and found him sitting on the grass with Kira doing homework together. He ran over to them and grabbed Scott's shoulders.

"Kira, I need to take him for a minute," Ethan said.

"Sure," Kira said.

Before Scott could even answer, Ethan pulled Scott and took him where they could talk alone.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's Kurt. He wants to go on that coffee date with me."

Scott looked confused. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he does. He wants me to feel his arm and get to know each other better," Ethan said.

Scott looked surprised. "He really said that? I can't believe it. Why? Why would he do this when he's dating Blaine? Why would Kurt…" Scott stopped talking and thought about. _Why would Kurt do this when he's dating Blaine_? _Unless_… "Hold on," Scott said.

Ethan looked at him closely. "You don't think?" Ethan asked.

Both Scott and Ethan slowly nodded. They were both thinking the same thing.

_Kurt and Blaine._

This had Kurt and Blaine written all over it.

"Kurt and Blaine know. They know that you're pranking them," Scott said.

It was the only explanation. They knew Kurt was not the kind of person to ask Ethan out when he's dating Blaine.

Ethan and Scott both nodded.

"Kurt and Blaine actually thought they could mess with us? With _us_?" Ethan said.

Ethan smiled and looked into the distance at table where Kurt and Blaine were sitting at… together.

"Should we prank them back?" Scott suggested.

Ethan nodded. "If Kurt wants a date, he's getting a date."

Ethan got his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Scott asked.

"Kurt," Ethan said.

In three rings, Kurt answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Kurt. I wanted to say yes to your coffee date," Ethan said.

The phone was quiet. Ethan suddenly heard Blaine's voice in the background. He couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but right away he knew this would be an interesting day.

After a few seconds, Kurt finally spoke. "_So… you've thought about it?_" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I have. Listen, I have a better idea," Ethan spoke. "Why don't we just skip the coffee date and you come over to my house?"

The phone was silent. Kurt was speechless. Even though Ethan couldn't see it, he knew Blaine and Kurt were probably panicking by now.

"So Kurt," Ethan continued. "My parents are going to be gone for the entire afternoon. And just to let you know, I'm an only child. We'll have the house all to ourselves. For almost three hours. You can stop by and let me feel your arm. You can also feel mine. I work out a lot. You know, lacrosse and stuff. I'll text you my address. Be there at 4 PM. Don't be late."

And just like that Ethan hanged up the phone. Today after school would be really interesting.

… … …

There was no need to talk about it. Kurt and Blaine knew Ethan was pranking them back. There was no way Ethan would ask out Kurt and ask him to feel his arm. Absolutely no way.

After school, Kurt drove over to Ethan's house and parked right outside his house. Blaine was hiding in the floor of the backseat to make sure Ethan didn't see him.

"So remember, Kurt," Blaine said from the floor. Kurt looked at Blaine. "Whatever you do, you have to get Ethan to break first. He can't continue this prank forever. Just let him feel your arm. And make sure to tell him that you want to kiss him. That will freak him out and he'll lose."

"He'll lose?" Kurt asked. "I didn't know this was a game."

"It is. It's you and me against Ethan and Scott."

"So how far will I need to go with Ethan?" Kurt asked.

"You won't need to go far. He'll break easily. And whatever you do, you can't break first," Blaine said. Blaine fixed Kurt's shirt collar. "You're good to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

The boys gave each other a quick kiss and Kurt stepped out of the car. He walked to Ethan's house and rang the doorbell.

_Get Ethan to break._ That was the main thing on his mind.

Ethan opened the door. "Hey, Kurt," Ethan greeted with a low and sexy voice.

"Hello, Ethan." Kurt did the same. Low and sexy.

"Come on in." Ethan opened the door and Kurt walked inside. He loved the inside of Ethan's house. It was nice and cozy. They were in the living room and a flight of stairs was towards the back. To the right there was the kitchen with a door leading to the backyard.

"I love your place," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Ethan smiled. "So Kurt… how long have you been working out?"

Kurt answered back. "Ever since I started sophomore year of high school."

"Wow, so three years," Ethan said impressed.

Ethan went to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. He handed one to Kurt and kept one for himself. Next he went over and turned on the stereo. A slow and romantic song started playing.

"Cheers?" Ethan asked as he raised his glass of water in the air.

"Cheers," Kurt responded.

They took a drink. "So what about you?" Kurt asked. "When did you start working out?"

"I started working out ever since I joined lacrosse. So four years," Ethan said.

"Wow, four years. So you must be _really_ strong," Kurt said. Kurt put out his arm. "I think I'm also strong. Ethan… do you want to feel my arm?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded and felt Kurt's arm.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I do. You're really strong," Ethan told him.

Kurt knew he had to break Ethan.

And Ethan knew he had to break Kurt.

But who would break this charade first? Kurt? Ethan?

"Do you want to feel more?" Kurt asked with a sexy tone.

Ethan froze and took him a while to answer back. "More?"

Kurt spoke in a hushed tone sounding very seductive and getting closer to Ethan. "Yeah, you can feel _a lot_ more."

Ethan looked at Kurt surprised. "Let me go to my bedroom first. I'll be right back." Ethan turned around and ran up the stairs leaving Kurt alone and giggling.

_This was working!_ Kurt thought. He looked at the kitchen and saw Blaine opening the back door and walking inside.

"So… how are things?" Blaine asked, gently closing the door behind him.

"Ethan freaked out. He ran upstairs when I asked him if he wanted to feel more than my arm," Kurt said with a short giggle.

Blaine looked up the stairs. "I think that means Scott's upstairs."

"I think we're going to win this," Kurt told him. "Ethan is definitely going to break first."

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulders and looked into his eyes with a smile. "I like the confidence I'm seeing. And don't forget to be sexy," Blaine told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm always sexy," Kurt reminded him with a smile.

"I know you are." Blaine kissed Kurt and immediately went to hide in the hallway closet.

Kurt went back into the living room and saw Ethan walking down the stairs.

"So Kurt…" Ethan approached Kurt and spoke in a low voice. "You want me to feel more than just your arm?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "You can feel whatever you want."

"Okay," Ethan said. "But I think we should take this to my bedroom," Ethan said, keeping his sexual voice.

"Y-You want to go to your bedroom?" Kurt asked a bit stunned.

"Yeah, why? You don't want to?" Ethan asked.

Kurt returned to his character. "I do… but what other things would we do there?" Kurt asked.

"Well… I want to feel your lips," Ethan said, looking at Kurt's eyes.

That almost broke Kurt's charade. Almost. But no, he remained in character. _Make Ethan break character first_. "Well… we don't have to go to your bedroom to do that," Kurt pointed out. "We can do that right here."

"Okay. But first…" Ethan trailed off for a few seconds and spoke. "I think you should rub lotion on my neck and massage it. That would feel really nice."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"I'll be right back. Let me go get the lotion." Ethan left the living room and walked upstairs. Kurt checked to see if Ethan was gone. He was.

He walked to the hallway closet to where Blaine was hiding and opened the door.

"Hey. Did he break?" Blaine asked.

"He's not breaking. He wants me to rub lotion on him," Kurt told him.

Blaine got out of the closet and started walking around. "Wow, Ethan's good. I thought he'd break by now."

"What should I do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought as he walked to the kitchen. "Hmm. Just rub lotion on him, keep acting sexy and keep seducing him until he breaks and can't continue this little charade," Blaine gently pushed Kurt back into the living room.

Kurt looked up at the stairs and saw Ethan holding a bottle of lotion. Ethan walked down and looked at Kurt.

"So here's the lotion." Ethan handed Kurt the bottle.

Kurt took the bottle of lotion and put it down on the sofa. "Let's forget about the lotion. Just kiss me," Kurt commanded.

Ethan froze, not knowing what to say. Kurt slowly walked to Ethan and Ethan slowly nodded. "O-Okay, I'll kiss you," Ethan stuttered.

Both Kurt and Ethan stared at each other. This was seriously going to happen.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Ethan told him.

"And I'm going to kiss you back," Kurt said.

The boys got closer. Close enough to feel each other's breaths. Ethan put his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt put his arm on Ethan's shoulder.

"Here comes the kiss," Kurt stated.

"Our first kiss," Ethan said.

The boys slowly and slowly got closer, ready to share their first kiss. They both closed their eyes and leaned closer. And just as they were about to kiss, Kurt backed away and pushed Ethan off of him.

"Okay I can't do this. I can't do this! You win Ethan. You win!" Kurt said.

Ethan smiled. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah, I can't kiss you," Kurt told him.

"And why not?" Ethan asked with a smile.

"Because I'm in love with Blaine," Kurt confessed.

"W-Wait, you're what?" Ethan asked shocked.

Ethan looked at the kitchen and saw Blaine walking into the living room with a big smile on his face. He heard it right.

Kurt said _love. _Specifically_, in love_.

Scott walked down the stairs, surprised just as Ethan was.

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"That's right guys. I'm in love with Kurt," Blaine finally told his friends.

A big smile formed on Ethan's face. "I knew you guys were dating but I didn't know you were in love."

Scott went over and hugged both Kurt and Blaine. "I'm so happy for you both."

"I'm also happy. Finally we can go on a triple date," Ethan said walking over and hugging all three.

When they broke the hug, Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's shoulder, proud to call him his boyfriend.

"Wait, so how long have you been keeping this relationship a secret?" Scott asked.

Kurt thought in his mind. "Hmm, since we became partners in Drama class."

"Almost three months!?" Scott said a bit shocked.

"It doesn't matter," Ethan said. "They are _finally_ out."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"By the way," Ethan said. "Great acting Kurt. I honestly thought we were going to kiss."

"I did too," Kurt confessed. "But my lips are only meant for Blaine."

Everyone in the room awed and smiled. _Wow_, Kurt thought as he looked at the smiling faces of Ethan and Scott. It felt great to finally be out and let people know that he was in love with Blaine Anderson.

… … …

**A/N: Hey guys, updates will be a little slow. I've returned to school and have a really busy schedule. Feel free to follow this story so you can get email notifications of when I update.**

**Take care!**

**:)**

**- C**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 16

Ethan grabbed a bowl of popcorn and set it on the table that was in the living room.

Kurt and Blaine had just come out to them about their relationship, to which Ethan had only one word, _finally_. First thing he wanted to do was go on a triple date, Scott and Kira, Kurt and Blaine and Lucy and him.

After the boys revealed their relationship, all four of them sat in the living room and started watching TV. Even though it was Ethan's house, Scott had the control and was deciding what they would be watching. But no one was complaining. Ethan was sitting back on a chair and feet on the couch and was busy texting Lucy while Kurt and Blaine were just both really happy and didn't care what they watched.

Blaine had his arm around Kurt and would occasionally look down at the blue eyed boy staring at the television screen with a smile. At opposite times, Kurt would look up and see his handsome Blaine with his arm around him.

After a while, Blaine didn't feel Kurt moving at all. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw him sleeping. Kurt had fallen asleep in his arms and was using his chest as a pillow. It had been a long day at school. Kurt deserved to rest.

After about thirty minutes, Blaine reached to get some popcorn and noticed that the bowl was empty. He looked at Scott. "Did you really eat all the popcorn?" Blaine whispered.

"I'll go make more," Scott said as he grabbed the empty bowl and went to the kitchen.

_Good,_ Blaine thought. He wanted some popcorn. But he was also thirsty. He wanted some water as well. He gently got up and lied Kurt's head on one of the couch's pillow. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What kind of popcorn do you want, butter or original?" Scott asked.

Blaine looked at Scott who had two popcorn packages in his hand. One was butter popcorn and the other was ordinary. "Doesn't matter," Blaine told him.

Scott put one of the packages into the microwave and pressed the POPCORN button.

"Can I ask you a question?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Blaine said. "Was is it?"

"It's about you and Kurt."

Blaine nodded. "Ask away."

"I was just thinking, why did you two keep this relationship a secret?" Scott asked.

Blaine answered. "Because Kurt was worried that I would get hated by the rest of the school for dating someone in Glee Club."

"But that's not true," Scott said. "The school would love you both."

"That's what I told him. But he cares so much about how people see me he wasn't going to risk it. And I'm respecting his opinion. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about our relationship until he's okay with the announcement," Blaine said.

Scott understood and looked at the sofa and saw Kurt fast asleep. "He cares so much about how other people see you. He loves you," Scott said.

Blaine nodded and smiled, looking at his sleeping Kurt on the sofa. "Yeah, he does."

"And you love him," Scott said.

"A lot." Blaine's smile would not go away.

Scott playfully nudged Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine's in love. My best friend's in love-e-e."

Blaine looked down and could feel his face turning red.

Suddenly the microwave beeped. The popcorn was ready. Scott walked to the microwave and as soon as he opened the door, the delicious, buttery smell of popcorn filled the air.

"Oh no," Blaine said sadly. "You made _butter_ popcorn? I wanted the original."

Scott looked at him confused. "I asked you what kind of popcorn you wanted. You said it _doesn't matter_."

"Well I lied," Blaine said. "I wanted original."

"Well too bad. Have butter popcorn." Scott put the butter popcorn into the bowl and both boys started sharing.

"By the way," Blaine spoke. "You're not telling anyone about me and Kurt, are you?"

"Of course not. My lips are sealed," Scott said, putting a few popcorn in his mouth.

Blaine looked at the living room at his other friend. "And you too, Ethan. You're not telling anyone about me and Kurt."

Ethan was not paying attention. He was just staring at his phone.

"Ethan," Blaine called.

Ethan still didn't answer. He just kept his eyes on his phone. Blaine didn't want to raise his voice because he didn't want to wake Kurt.

"Try this." Scott grabbed a piece of popcorn and aimed it at Ethan. In a few seconds, he flicked the popcorn hitting Ethan right on the face.

"Ouch," Ethan said in a hushed voice. "What was that for?"

"Come over here," Blaine ordered.

Ethan let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen. "What? Why'd you hit me in the face with a popcorn?"

Blaine spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that you're not telling anyone about me and Kurt."

Ethan looked disappointed. "What? Why? I want to tell everyone."

"No, you're not. Not until Kurt wants to," Blaine said.

Ethan breathed out. "Ugh, fine. I won't tell anyone,"

Blaine looked at him, squinting his eyes. "Have you told Lucy?"

"I was about too," Ethan said. "I texted her, _'guess what?' _and I put lots of exclamation marks at the end of the sentence."

"Well now you must tell her something else," Blaine said.

"I'll just tell her about my new costume I got for Halloween," Ethan said.

"You already got your new costume?" Scott asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Ethan said. "You'll find out at the party on Saturday."

… … …

Saturday night.

The party of the year.

Blaine's Halloween Party.

You could not miss going to one of Blaine's parties. Everyone at school always made sure to go because Blaine knew very well how to throw a party. He always had great music, food and his house was perfect size for everyone to have a good time.

The party started at 6 o'clock and right now it was five.

One more hour.

Blaine walked around the house to make sure all decorations, snacks and drinks were all well-organized and put up. His parents had left this morning and as soon as they did Kurt had come over to help him set up and decorate the place. When all of that was done, Kurt left to change into his costume.

Blaine looked into the hallway mirror and looked at himself in his costume. He loved his cowboy costume. He had to admit, he looked good in his brown boots, pants, vest, shirt and his cowboy hat. Kurt chose this outfit, so did cowboys turn Kurt on?

The voice of his grandmother interrupted his thoughts. "Okay darling. I'm leaving now."

Blaine looked at the front door of the house and saw his grandmother opening the door and wearing her warm red coat. "Are you leaving already, Grandma?" Blaine asked, walking over to her.

"I am sweetie. Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar next door organized a nice dinner and I can't wait to go there."

His grandmother walked outside and turned around to give Blaine a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Nana," Blaine said.

"Goodbye B. Don't party too much. And remember our deal, if your parents find out about this party, I had nothing to do with it," she said.

"No worries, Nana. I won't rat you out," Blaine assured her with a smile.

She gave her grandson a big hug and left. Blaine stayed outside and made sure his grandmother got safe to the neighbors' house. He saw her arrive and go into their home. _Perfect_. Now the night could begin.

It was a nice and warm night. Perfect for a Halloween party.

He went inside and closed the door behind him.

Okay one last inspection. Everything had to be perfect for the party.

He walked to the living room and made sure the stereo was hooked up. He went to the backyard and saw the pumpkin piñata that Ethan had bought. He went upstairs and made sure the door to his parents' room was locked.

_Okay,_ he thought. _This would be a great night._

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Blaine walked to the door and when he opened it, he loved what he saw. Right in front of him was Kurt… in his police officer costume. Right away Blaine admit he was turned on. Kurt was wearing navy blue pants, shirt, a police hat and a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked hot.

Kurt took off the sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket.

"Stand back and put your hands behind your head," Kurt commanded in a low, sexy voice.

"Are you here to arrest me, officer?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"You don't get to ask questions," Kurt said as he walked into the house and closed the door. He walked closer to Blaine, close enough to feel his breath. "I've been told to arrest the naughtiest guy in town."

Blaine put up his hand up and touched Kurt's chest instead.

"I don't think you heard me the first time," Kurt said. "Stand back and put your hands behind your _head_."

"Well, officer. You're going to have to make me," Blaine responded.

"Are you denying orders, cowboy?" Kurt asked, touching Blaine's arms.

"Officer, I've been a good boy. I swear." Blaine could not stop staring at Kurt in his cop costume. He looked so good in it.

"Actually, you've been very bad," Kurt said, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

"I think I need to be punished," Blaine responded. He put his hands on Kurt's waist and kissed him. Their kiss just made the room suddenly get very hot.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulders and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend. When their lips parted, Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I want to see what's underneath that uniform of yours."

Kurt closed his eyes and went back to kissing Blaine. He removed Blaine's cowboy hat and placed it on the table next to them so he could run his hand through Blaine's beautiful, think hair.

"I want to rip that vest right off of you," Kurt said.

The boys continued making out.

"It's okay if you do," Blaine said.

They continued kissing, feeling each other's tongues when suddenly they heard the sound of someone clearing their throats.

"_U-hum."_

Kurt and Blaine stopped kissing and turned around to see Ethan and Scott standing at the front door.

"You should really lock your door. Someone could break in," Ethan said, closing the door.

Kurt and Blaine broke away and looked at Scott and Ethan as they walked into the house. Kurt liked their costumes. Scott was a ninja. His entire outfit was black and had a dragon across his chest. He wasn't wearing his mask. Instead he was carrying it in his hand. Ethan was a fireman. He had on a black and yellow jumpsuit and a helmet on his hand.

"So where are Kira and Lucy?" Blaine asked.

"They're still changing into their outfits. They'll come later," Scott said.

"So," Ethan stood up and looked around at the house. "Is everything ready for party?"

"Sure is. Music, drinks, everything," Blaine answered.

All four guys sat down in the living room.

Kurt blushed as Blaine put his arm around him. Kurt loved every single time Blaine did that. It made him feel so safe. Protected. Like he belonged under Blaine's arm. It was the small gestures that Blaine did that would make Kurt feel so loved.

This past week had been one of his favorite weeks. Coming out to Ethan and Scott about their relationship was one of the best things that could happen. Since Ethan and Scott were always around Blaine, that meant Kurt couldn't be open about his love for Blaine. He couldn't hug or kiss him. He would have to be careful what to say.

But now that they had come out to them, Kurt felt so free. There wasn't much lying and hiding as before. Kurt could kiss and hug Blaine and it didn't matter that Ethan or Scott saw them. But as soon as Kurt and Blaine were back at school, it was back to hiding and lying.

How he hated that.

Being open to Ethan and Scott made Kurt happy. It made him happy to see others accepting and loving their relationship. It made him smile and happy that he didn't need to lie.

That's when it hit Kurt.

Why should only Ethan and Scott know? Why couldn't they just announce their relationship to more people? To the whole school?

When he and Blaine started dating, Kurt didn't want to tell anyone because of the fear that Blaine would get judged. But Ethan had assured him that Blaine would still be loved by everyone. People _want_ Blaine to get a boyfriend.

"Hey, guys," Kurt spoke.

Ethan, Scott and Blaine all looked at Kurt.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I've been thinking," Kurt said.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "About us."

Blaine looked at his Kurt. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… I want to tell people… About you and me," Kurt said.

When Kurt said that, a big smile formed on Ethan's face. "Wait? Are you serious? You're thinking of telling the whole school about your relationship?" Ethan smiled.

Blaine smiled as well. "You want to tell people about us?"

Kurt nodded. "I do."

"That's great!" Blaine exclaimed. "But… why the sudden change of thought?"

"Because," Kurt spoke. "Coming out to Ethan and Scott has made me so happy. I feel so happy that I don't need to hide or lie about you. It feels great to have your arm around me and other people get to see it. I want to feel this way all the time. I want everyone to know that I am in love with Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hugged Kurt and held him close. "Are you sure you want to go public? We can wait if you're still not 100% sure."

"I'm sure. I want everyone to know," Kurt assured him.

Ethan clapped and pointed at both Kurt and Blaine with a happy smile. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I found out about you two. I guarantee you that you two will be the power couple of the school."

"You really think so?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think, I know," Ethan said.

_Power couple of McKinley?_ That was a title Kurt could get used to.

"No one is going to hate on you guys," Scott said. "Everyone will love you two. _Everyone_."

Kurt silently shook his head.

_No,_ he thought. _Not everyone would be accepting of their relationship. There was still the Glee Club._

"Well, not everyone," Kurt said.

The three lacrosse players all turned to look at Kurt confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "Of course everyone will love us."

"Well…" Kurt nervously spoke. "You see…" He was suddenly really shy to say what he was thinking.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt? What are you trying to say?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well… thing is, Blaine… the football team… and the Glee Club… they kinda hate you guys."

"What?" All three lacrosse men said in unison.

Kurt nodded.

"No, you're wrong, Kurt. Everyone at the school loves us," Scott said.

Kurt shook his head. "No… not football team and Glee Club."

Ethan snapped his fingers and looked at Blaine and Scott. "I told you! I told you the football team hated us. I told you!"

Kurt looked at Ethan as he walked around the room.

"I knew those guys hated us. I should never doubted my feeling," Ethan said.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he got up. "Ethan's been saying that for the past three years. No one's believed him." 

"It feels good to be right," Ethan said, stopping at the fireplace in the living room.

Scott looked at Kurt. "Wait, go back. So the football team… _hates_ us?"

Kurt shyly nodded.

"Why do they hate us?" he asked.

"It's completely stupid," Kurt said. "It's just because you guys are more popular than they are. My brother, Finn, says the lacrosse team stole his popularity. He specifically blames you Blaine."

Blaine walked to the fireplace, stunned by what Kurt said. "But… But, are you sure, Kurt? Are you sure the football team… _hates_ us?"

Kurt nodded. It seemed like the word _hate_ was new to these guys. Well of course it was and he understood why. What would you expect from the popular guys from school? These past four years they've been loved by the school. They had fans that always cheered for them at lacrosse games. They've always been used to that.

Blaine took a deep breath. "This is all new to me. I've never had anyone hate me before."

Kurt stood up and walked to Blaine, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Blaine looked at Kurt with squinted eyes. "Tell me the truth, beautiful. Did you feel the same way?"

Kurt could not lie to Blaine. "Umm, well…"

"Kurt!" Blaine said shocked.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulders, apologizing. "I can't lie to you but I thought you were annoying."

Blaine hugged Kurt and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder. "You thought I was annoying?"

"Yes," Kurt confessed, a little embarrassed.

"Wait," Blaine said. "Why?"

"That's the thing," Kurt said. "I had no reason. I had absolutely no reason. I didn't know you and I just judged you. And I feel completely awful about it. But when I got to know you, I realized that you are the sweetest, most-caring, greatest guy I have ever met. That's the guy I fell in love with. You. I love you Blaine." 

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back as Blaine looked at him with a smile. "And I love you. But ugh, you thought I was annoying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned a little red and nodded.

"Well," Blaine spoke. "This is all new to me, but it's okay. I can handle it. The football team and Glee Club can hate all they want because there is only one person that I really care about in that room. And that boy is just the greatest thing that could happen to me."

Kurt smiled. "Do you forgive me for thinking you were annoying?"

Blaine nodded. "I do."

Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized.

"It's okay," Blaine smiled.

Kurt let go of the hug and kept his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "But, this is the truth guys. I really don't care what my friends say about mine and Blaine's relationship. Their opinion isn't important. I'm in love with Blaine and no one is going to stop me."

Blaine nodded. "I feel the same way."

Ethan and Scott smiled.

"I love them together," Ethan said.

"So…" Scott asked. "When is the big announcement? When will everyone know about you two?"

"How about… tonight?" Kurt suggested.

"Tonight sounds great," Blaine said. "In fact, why don't I change my online relationship status from _Single_ to _In a Relationship with Kurt Hummel,_" Blaine said as he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and blushed. "I'll do the same."

Blaine got out his phone and opened his social media website. He opened his relationship status and changed it. He went from _Single_ to _In a Relationship with Kurt Hummel_. "There. It's official," Blaine said. "People will read it soon and everyone will know."

"I'll change mine as well." Kurt took out his phone and did the same. He went from _Single_ to _In a Relationship with Blaine Anderson_.

"So tonight's the night," Ethan said with a really big smile. "I can't wait for tonight. Everyone will know about the two of you. This is going to be the best night yet."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "And when people ask me about Kurt, I'll be sure to tell them, yes, he's my boyfriend, I love him and that he makes me the happiest I've ever been."

Kurt loved the sound of that out loud. _My boyfriend._

Kurt was a bit nervous but also excited. Everyone checked relationship statuses. By the end of tonight, everyone would know he was happily together and in love with Blaine Anderson.

… … …

The party was a success. Everyone was a having a good time. Music was perfect, food and snacks were great. People were everywhere in the house and outside. Since the weather was warm tonight, some people didn't even bring costumes, they brought their swimsuits instead. And that meant swimming in Blaine's pool.

Kurt walked into the living room and saw Blaine. He was surrounded by a group of cheerleaders and lacrosse players. He got close enough to hear what they were saying. "_So it's true_?" "_I'm so happy for you_." "_Finally after four years_."

Blaine looked at Kurt and waved him to come over to him.

"Kurt, hey!"

Kurt walked over and stood right next to Blaine. Blaine put his arm around him and introduced the circle of people to him. Kurt was a little nervous. It was the first time Blaine put his arm around him in front of a group of people. And it felt great.

"So everyone," Blaine announced to the group around him. "I want you all to officially meet, Kurt."

Kurt waved to everyone. "Hello," Kurt waved.

"So you're the guy that swept Blaine off his feet," one of the guys said, looking at Kurt.

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Kurt responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the guy said.

Everyone in the group was happy to meet Kurt. Everyone asked them the questions they expected. _How'd you meet? How long has this been going on for? How was your first date like?_

Kurt and Blaine walked through the house and waved to everyone. Kurt loved the music that was playing. And everyone in the backyard seemed to agree. Everyone back there was jamming out to the music as they started to hit the pumpkin shaped piñata.

Blaine properly introduced Kurt to more and more people. They were all curious to get to know the guy that made Blaine happy.

The two held hands and walked into the kitchen and passed a girl who was dressed as a nurse.

"Wow Kurt, I really love your costume," the girl said, giving Kurt a nice smile.

"Thanks," Kurt responded, loving her compliment. "I like you nurse costume too."

The girl turned back around and continued talking to her friends. The boys walked outside and saw everyone dancing and in the pool.

Kurt didn't know why he had been so nervous about coming out as Blaine's boyfriend. He was holding hands with him. Here, in front of everyone. People actually liked him. Kurt looked at Blaine next to him and Blaine looked back.

They smiled and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. Yeah, Kurt was really happy.

… … …

Halfway through the party, Kurt realized that this was his first high school party. He did not consider gatherings with the Glee Club _parties_. Those were just them hanging out. But this was a real party, with music, people and dancing.

Kurt went into the kitchen to get more water. He was having a really good time. He looked at the front door and saw Ethan opening it and greeting more people. His eyes widened with shock when he realized that it was Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

Of course the cheerleaders would be here. They were _cheerleaders_. They got along with everyone and were always invited to school parties. Kurt knew he had to face his friends soon and explain to them that he was with Blaine. But he didn't want to it now. He would rather do this tomorrow or on Monday.

He turned around and walked away. He went into the backyard to look for Blaine. When he got there, Kurt didn't see Blaine anywhere. He just saw lots of high schoolers hanging by the pool while others played volleyball in the water. _Where was Blaine?_ Kurt walked back into the kitchen and spotted a familiar, beautiful, long blonde hair.

Quinn.

Quinn was dressed as a Native American woman and was speaking to Scott and Kira.

_Oh no_.

Kurt walked away into the living room and saw both Brittany and Santana talking with Blaine.

_Double oh no_.

Kurt looked to his right and walked upstairs. There was no one upstairs. Blaine had one rule at his parties. No one is allowed upstairs. But Kurt had the exception. He went into the guestroom and lied down on the bed. The music was not too loud up here. In fact he could barely hear it.

His secret was out.

His friends knew he was seeing Blaine. But he was happy. He had been wrong about how Blaine would be treated. He thought people would hate the idea of him and Blaine together but everyone loved them. But now came the awkward part. How would he face his friends? How would he face Finn? That's the only person Kurt had been worried about. How would Finn take the news? Would he respond the same way as all these people? Accepting and happy? Probably not. Finn hated Blaine.

That reminded Kurt. He had not checked his phone all night. He had been having such a great time, he didn't check if he had any texts from his friends about the news. And yes he did. He got his phone and read the messages.

**Is it true!? Are you and Blaine a thing!? – Mercedes**

**Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Blaine!? I don't care what the others say, I like him. He's cool! – Mike**

**Well, well, well. I knew something was up from the very beginning. The sex must be great. We're gonna have to talk. – Quinn**

**So you came out? I'm happy for you. But still… – Rachel**

**I'm glad you finally found a man! But Blaine? Why? – Sam**

**I thought our rule was to never speak to Blaine. You've gone too far! – Puck**

**Out of all people? Blaine? Santana's right. You **_**are**_** a rebel. – Artie**

**Blaine told me you left the party, but I know you're still here. – Santana**

**I think you and Blaine make a cute couple. Don't listen to the haters. – Brittany**

Kurt was happy at least some of his friends were happy for him. And now was the last person. Finn.

How he was dreading to see the texts from Finn. He opened the messages from his brother and saw that his texts had no words. Instead they were just blank messages. There were dozens of blank messages from his brother.

Clearly Finn was angry.

Kurt put his phone away and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly he heard the door open. He looked at the door and saw Blaine.

"Blaine, hey," Kurt said surprised.

Blaine closed the door behind him and walked over to sit with Kurt on the bed.

"Santana asked if you were still here. But I told her you left home."

"Thank you for doing that. She texted me. She thinks I'm still here," Kurt said.

"That's because you are, silly," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "I know."

The two lied on the bed and cuddled. Blaine held Kurt close to him and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"I'll confront my friends tomorrow. I just want to have a good time tonight. I don't want to explain and have people call me a traitor for talking to you," Kurt said.

"Well… we've done so much more than just talk," Blaine smirked.

Kurt playfully hit Blaine on his shoulder and they both giggled. _Yep, they've done way more than talk._

Blaine looked down at Kurt and lifted his face up. He looked at his eyes and Kurt looked back. They leaned closer and kissed.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt replied back.

The boys closed their eyes and continued their kiss.

"Wait," Blaine interrupted in the middle of their kiss. "What are you going to do all night? Are you going to hide in here?" Blaine said looking around at the guestroom.

"Sure," Kurt answered. "I'll hide here. I've already met all your friends and I've had a really great night. Santana and the girls got here pretty late," Kurt said.

"Are you sure you don't want to party anymore?" Blaine asked.

"I'm positive." Kurt told him. "Go have fun Blaine. Go party."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter. "It's not a party without you."

Kurt looked at him and smiled. They stared at each other's eyes and kissed.

… … …

Kurt kept telling Blaine to go and party with the rest of the people downstairs, but Blaine refused to leave Kurt's side. Blaine just wanted to stay with his boyfriend. So Blaine ended up suggesting that they go and wait in his room downstairs.

Blaine snuck Kurt to the basement, through the party, and they both hid in his room. They lied on Blaine's bed and cuddled most of the night.

The party was mostly happening outside and on the first floor, so no one would find them. Blaine asked Ethan and Scott if they could supervise the party. And they said yes.

Around midnight, people started to leave. Ethan texted Kurt and told him that Santana, Quinn and Brittany had left and that it was safe to come out. Both Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to say goodbye to all the partygoers and spend the rest of the time talk to the remaining people at the party. By 1 AM, everyone was gone. The last two people to leave were Ethan and Lucy.

"Great party, Blaine," Lucy said.

"Yeah, next one will be just as good," Ethan said, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"You know it," Blaine replied with a smile.

The two friends crashed their knuckles and did a mini explosion, making Lucy to playfully roll her eyes.

"Do you want any help cleaning up tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

Blaine shook his head and looked back at the house to look at Kurt who was on his phone.

"No, I'm good," Blaine said.

"Okay, I get it," Ethan winked at Blaine and saluted farewell.

"Bye Blaine. Bye Kurt!" Lucy waved.

"Bye Lucy! Bye Ethan!" Kurt waved.

"See you later guys!" Ethan yelled goodbye and left with Lucy.

Blaine waved goodbye to his friends and closed the door. Kurt got off the phone and walked over to Blaine.

"I had a really great night," Kurt said.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and kissed him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they both walked downstairs to his room. When they got to his room, both boys lied on the bed and cuddled together, sleeping soundly under the blankets.

… … …

**Chapter 17 coming soon!**

**- C**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 17

In Blaine's opinion, last night's party had been the best party ever. And that was saying something since he had hosted dozens and dozens of parties before. But something about last night's party made it special than all the others. Special in every way possible.

And that was Kurt.

Every party Blaine had hosted, or been invited to, he was always the single one. Everyone around him was in a relationship. Ethan and Lucy got together freshmen year and Scott got with Kira sophomore year. So for his entire high school life, Blaine was always the single one of his friends.

But not last night. No. Last night he was with Kurt and he couldn't be any happier. And the one thing that made him the happiest was that he and Kurt had officially announced their relationship to the entire school.

After the party ended last night, Kurt stayed the night and they both slept in each other's arms, their favorite thing to do, besides kissing of course.

Blaine opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kurt's smooth chest. Both of them liked to sleep without their shirts, it made them feel so free and relaxed. He looked up to see Kurt's beautiful resting face.

He looked so peaceful. So gentle. So beautiful. Blaine swore Kurt was an angel who had gotten lost in this world. He looked at the time on his phone. It was 9:00 AM. Time to get up.

But he didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay right there in Kurt's arms and breathe in the scent of this beautiful, blue eyed boy. He could not believe how much he loved him. Kurt was everything Blaine could think about.

Kurt opened his sleepy eyes and looked down at Blaine, giving him a warm smile. Blaine smiled back. It was natural for his face to light up when Kurt smiled at him. Blaine reached up and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine said.

"Good morning," Kurt responded. "I'm a little surprised you didn't call me Sleepyhead."

"Well, you are always going to be Sleepyhead to me, but you're also beautiful," Blaine said, snuggling himself closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his torso.

Kurt blushed and hugged Blaine tighter, intertwining his hand with Blaine's.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too," Blaine said back.

Kurt gently lifted Blaine's head with his fingers on his chin and kissed his lips while running his hand through Blaine's beautiful curly hair. It was perfect. Moments like these where it was just the two of them. Kurt promised himself that nothing could come between them.

Nothing.

… … …

After about an hour of staying in bed and cuddled up together, it was time to get up. They had a Big Breakfast of course: Pancakes, omelets, toast and bacon. It felt like a small date. Just the two of them, staring at the other's eyes.

When the boys started cleaning the house, they had no clue they would take such a long time. There was a mess everywhere. In the backyard the pumpkin piñata had been smashed into hundreds of little pieces. Inside the house there was confetti and streamers everywhere. Black and orange plastic cups and empty soda cans could be seen all over the place.

They were lucky the upstairs was perfectly clean. Everyone respected the "No One Upstairs" rule. So the boys just had to worry about the first floor and the outside. Two hours into the cleaning, Blaine's grandmother arrived home and was not surprised by the mess she saw.

"Good morning, Nana." Blaine went over and hugged his grandmother.

"Good morning, love," she responded. She hugged him back and looked at the mess in the house. "Quite a mess here."

"No worries, I'll clean everything so by the time my parents get home, the place will be spotless. It's as if the party never happened."

"Sneaky, I think you got that from my side of the family," she said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back. "How was your stay at the Dunbars?"

"It was great. I don't want to brag or anything but I beat everyone at poker," she said.

"That's my Nana." Blaine high fived his grandmother as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Blaine asked. "I can make you something."

"No thanks darling. I already ate breakfast. Mr. Dunbar had made some delicious blueberry French Toast."

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Kurt sweeping the floor, still in his costume from last night.

"Well hello there, Kurt," she smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "Good morning, Liz."

Liz smiled as she looked at his officer costume. "So someone was a cop for Halloween. I like it."

"Thanks," Kurt responded. "I heard you walk in. So you beat everyone at poker?"

"Sure did. I'm the best at the game," she smiled, going to the fridge and getting out a bowl of fruit.

"You know, I also play some poker," Kurt said. "I'm the best in my family."

Liz gave Kurt a serious look. "Really? Your _entire_ family?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. My whole family."

"You should know Kurt, I'm the best of the Anderson family. Maybe we should have a game one day."

"I think we should," Kurt said.

Kurt and Liz shook hands. The challenge was set. One day.

"Thank you for helping Blaine clean up. Remember if anyone asks, I didn't know about this party," she said.

By the next hour, the house was perfect. It was just like Blaine said, _as if the party had never happened._ Kurt gathered his phone and wallet and got ready to go home.

"Thank you so much for helping me clean," Blaine said.

"My pleasure," Kurt responded.

Blaine walked Kurt to the door and opened it.

"Do you really have to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'll have to face my friends sooner or later."

"Can it be later?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. "I wish. Santana and Quinn haven't stopped texting me all morning. I can only imagine what I'm going to run into when I get home."

"I really want to be with you when you talk to your brother," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. He'll get really mad if I bring you home. I think at this point he might listen more if it's just the two of us, me and him," Kurt told him.

The boys walked outside to Kurt's car and as Kurt unlocked the doors with his key remote, Blaine opened the door for him.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at him as he got in.

"By the way, guess what?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a smirk.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I want to tell my parents about you. About us," Blaine said. "That's okay, right?"

"Yep," Kurt said smiling. "Everyone can know."

Blaine smiled as he looked at his house. "I really want my parents to know about the guy that always puts a smile on my face," Blaine said, leaning closer to Kurt's lips.

"Tell me how it goes," Kurt told him.

They kissed and as they parted, Blaine held onto Kurt's hand. "My parents are gonna love you as my boyfriend. I know they will."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand and looked into his hazel eyes. "And for me, as soon as I talk to Finn, I'll tell my parents as well."

"Good luck with everything," Blaine told him.

"Thank you. I'll need it."

"I love you," Blaine said with a big smile.

"I love you too."

The boys kissed one more time and Blaine bid Kurt farewell as he drove away.

… … …

Kurt arrived to his house and parked outside. He had spoken to Quinn on the phone the entire way home. He didn't expect it but Quinn was really happy and supportive. She had been waiting for Kurt to get a boyfriend ever since he came out and as soon as she found out Kurt was seeing Blaine, she wanted to know every detail about what had happened and how they got together. She asked all the questions she could think of: how did he and Blaine get together, when, and who asked who out? How was their first date? Did they love each other?

When Kurt finished talking with Quinn, he called Santana. She hadn't stopped texting him and wanted answers just like Quinn. Kurt was flattered that his friends were curious about his love life and were being positive about this.

Kurt stayed inside his car during the entire talk. It was a nice morning and he did not want to face Finn yet.

After Santana, the next person he had to call was Mercedes. She also wanted answers and she deserved them. He was worried how she would react to all of this, considering Mercedes was one of the many Glee Club members that did not like Blaine. Unlike the last people Kurt had spoken to, who were supportive and positive about his relationship, Kurt was sure Mercedes was going to be the complete opposite. The Glee Club stood together and since Finn hated Blaine, they all did.

When they talked on the phone, Mercedes was a little disappointed at first that Kurt was going out with Blaine. She didn't say it out loud, but Kurt knew she was thinking of him as a traitor. But after Kurt explained to her how much Blaine meant to him and how everything they previously thought about Blaine was wrong, Mercedes started to get more open minded and grow happy for Kurt.

In the end, Mercedes was just as happy for Kurt like Quinn and Santana. She asked the same questions. How long had they been together for? First date? First kiss? Even though Kurt had to retell the same story over and over, he did not mind one bit. He was happy and he loved telling the story of how he and Blaine met and got together. The call ended with Mercedes saying, "I can't wait to officially meet him."

Now came the time he had been dreading the most. Kurt had to face his brother. He got out of his car and walked to his house.

_Just be calm. Just be calm_, he told himself on the way there.

He opened the door and saw his father at the dinner table reading the newspaper. He looked up to see him.

"Good morning there, Kiddo. Or I should say, good afternoon. Did you eat?" Burt asked.

Kurt closed the door and gave his father a welcoming smile. "I did. Had some pancakes and omelets."

Kurt walked upstairs and entered his room, closing his door. He should probably change out of his cop costume first before he spoke with his brother. He took a quick shower and changed into comfortable clothes. Now he was ready.

He went into the hallway and walked over to Finn's room.

The door was closed.

Kurt took a deep breath and knocked a few times.

"Finn?" Kurt said, a little nervous.

There was no response. Kurt spoke facing the closed door. "Hey Finn. Can we please talk? I think I know how you're feeling right now and I understand. But can we just… talk about this? Let me explain?"

Silence.

Kurt leaned against the wall. "I'm not leaving until you open the door."

Still no response.

"Look when I met Blaine for the first time, I had no intention of getting together with him. Us going out just happened. I never thought I would get feelings for him. In fact, when I started to get feelings, I fought them. I knew that I was walking into a mess."

There was no response. Finn was staying quiet.

Kurt sighed and knocked softly on the door again. "At least let me in."

Kurt opened the door and walked in. But to his surprise the room was empty. Finn was not there. He walked over to the closet thinking maybe Finn was hiding in there. But he was not. His brother was not there. He'd been talking to himself the whole time.

He walked downstairs to see his dad. "Hey dad, where's Finn?" Kurt asked.

"He left to play football with a couple of friends. You actually just missed him. He left while you were taking a shower."

Kurt sighed. It didn't matter. He'll talk to Finn later today.

… … …

Blaine looked at the clock. 4 PM. He was waiting patiently in the living room and had been walking back and forth, excited to tell his parents the big news about him and Kurt. He practiced how he was going to tell them. "_Mom, Dad, I'm dating Kurt." _He went over the lines over and over until he had them memorized.

His parents walked right by the living room and Blaine stopped them. "Mom, Dad. Can I talk to you?" Blaine asked.

His parents walked back and stepped into the living room.

"Sure, what is it?" Blaine's mother asked.

Blaine smiled brightly. "I have some news to tell you both."

His parents walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm going to assume its good news since your smiling right now," his father said.

Blaine's smile did not go away. "It's more than just good news. It's great news. Wonderful news."

Blaine took a deep breath, really nervous about his announcement.

"Okay. You know Kurt, right?" he asked.

His mother nodded. "Yeah. I love Kurt. He's such a great person."

"He and I bonded one time when he came over for dinner," his father said. "Really great guy."

"Why bring him up?" Blaine's mom asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. His heart was beating fast.

"Well… I wanted to let you both know that… Kurt and I are together. He is my boyfriend and I love him. He makes me really happy and he means the world to me," Blaine told them.

He told them. The truth was out.

Blaine looked at his parents reactions. They were both smiling. His father was slowly nodding while his mother had her hands over her mouth, silently screaming inside with joy. His mother stood up and pointed at her husband.

"I told you. I told you they were together," she said smiling. "I told you."

Blaine looked at her confused. "You knew Mom?"

"I'm a mom. I know these things. When I found out Kurt was also gay and you two had been spending a lot of time together, I knew something more was going on between you two."

His mom turned to look at her husband and held out her hand.

"Pay up, Liam," she said. "I won the bet."

Blaine's father took out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill. Blaine looked at his parents confused. His mom won a bet?

"You guys made a bet?" Blaine asked.

Blaine's father nodded. "Your mother kept telling me that you and Kurt were boyfriends. But I didn't believe her. I didn't think Kurt was your type."

Blaine chuckled. "Actually Dad, he's definitely my type."

"That's good to know. So you know what this means, right?" his father asked.

Blaine looked at his father.

"We're going to have to properly meet your boyfriend."

… … …

Kurt couldn't be happier. Blaine had texted him that he had told his parents about them being together and they officially wanted to meet Kurt… as his boyfriend. They wanted to have dinner soon. Now it was time for Kurt to make the big announcement.

At dinner time at his house, it was only him, Burt and Carole. They were having spaghetti. Kurt couldn't wait to tell them. Previously he was going to wait and talk to them until he spoke with Finn. But Finn had been out the whole day and news like this couldn't wait any longer. He had to share this very big moment in his life with his parents. He was in love.

He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was about to speak but suddenly the house phone started ringing. Carole stood to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Carole spoke into the phone. "Oh, hi Finn."

Carole smiled and hummed during her conversation.

"Okay darling. Have fun."

Carole hanged up the phone and returned to the dining table.

"What did Finn say?" Kurt asked.

"He's having dinner at Rachel's. He won't be home until later."

There it was again. Finn had found another way to avoid Kurt. How was Kurt supposed to explain something to Finn if he wasn't even bothering to listen? Oh well. For now he would tell his parents of his boyfriend.

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you," Kurt said looking up from his food.

His parents looked at him.

"What is it, son?" Burt asked.

"Well… I'm not sure how to put this in words but I thought I should let you both know that I have a boyfriend."

Both his parents smiled. Burt put down his fork and spoke. "That's great to hear."

"I'm happy for you. Wait, do we know him?" Carole asked, eager to know more about the boy who was dating her son.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think you do. His name is Blaine."

Carole froze and put down her napkin. She looked at her Kurt, a little surprised. "Blaine? As in… Blaine Anderson?" she asked.

Kurt looked at his mom a little nervous. Her voice told him she knew who Blaine was. But what did she know about Blaine? Blaine, captain of the lacrosse team, nicest person in this whole world, Finn's rival…?

"Yes. Blaine Anderson. That's him," Kurt answered.

"Who's Blaine?" Burt asked looking at Carol. "I'm assuming you know who he is."

"Yes… he's Finn rival," Carole spoke.

Burt turned to look at Kurt.

"Wait. _That's_ the guy you're dating? Blaine Anderson? Finn was telling me how much he disliked him a few weeks ago."

Carole turned to her son. "Does Finn know?" she asked

"Yeah, he does," Kurt answered.

"Have you talked to him?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I haven't had a chance."

"Well," Burt spoke. "I don't know anything about Blaine besides Finn's point of view. So… tell us everything about Blaine."

"And when are we meeting him?" Carole asked.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. They spent the rest of the dinner chatting about Blaine and how their relationship had grown. He was happy. By the end of that night, both his parents were extremely happy for him and they promised to meet this man who made their son very happy.

… … …

It was 10 PM when Finn finally arrived home. Both Carole and Burt were already asleep and the only one awake was Kurt.

Kurt was in his bed, staring at the wall in the darkness when he heard Finn's car arrive in the driveway.

Finn walked into the house and went straight to his room, not making any noise. Kurt got out of bed and walked into the hallway to see Finn's bedroom door closed. He walked over to the door and heard nothing. He wanted to knock on the door and explain to his brother everything and that he's sorry if he felt betrayed. But he couldn't. It was already too late at night. Right now was not the time for that talk. And they had school the next day. He'll talk to his brother tomorrow, even if it was at school.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 18 is up!**

**Have a good weekend!**

**- C**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 18

Monday morning.

Kurt got out of bed and looked out the window at the lovely view. The sun was rising just above the hills in the distance and it gave a beautiful mix of blue and orange colors in the sky.

He looked down at the driveway and realized that Finn's car was not there. He took a deep breath and looked at the driveway sadly. Was his brother really avoiding him as much as waking up earlier than usual and leaving? It didn't matter though because he had Drama class with him. And he would definitely see him there.

… … …

Blaine parked his car in the school main lot and closed the door behind him. He walked to the trunk of the car and got his lacrosse equipment, grabbing both the helmet and stick with his left hand so he could close the trunk with his right hand. McKinley had another game coming up this weekend. It was with a school named Roosevelt High. Was he worried? Of course not. McKinley had played against seven different schools these past two months and every game ended the same way. With McKinley winning the game and getting one step closer to the championship.

He started walking to the school building when all of a sudden he heard his favorite voice in the world.

"Hey Blaine, wait for me."

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt running up to him, fixing his backpack that was almost falling off his shoulder.

Kurt.

His beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey there," Blaine smiled.

Kurt went up to him and gave him a good morning hug. "Good morning, handsome," Kurt said before gently pressing his lips onto Blaine's.

"Good morning," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around him and smiled through the kiss, loving how his boyfriend's lips had a small taste of strawberry.

Kurt noticed there were other students around in the lot and realized that this was the first time he had kissed Blaine publicly in school. And he liked it. He could get used to this.

"Your lips taste like strawberry," Blaine told him. "I like it."

Kurt blushed a little. "This morning I put on this lip balm called Strawberry Blast. Guess you can still taste it?"

Blaine nodded. "I sure do."

The boys started walking to the school building, holdings hands proudly.

"So I was wondering, did you ever get the chance to talk to Finn?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. He wasn't home all day yesterday. And this morning he left early. He's been avoiding me ever since we announced our relationship."

"Well he can't avoid you forever," Blaine said.

"Exactly."

When the boys entered the school building, Kurt was a little nervous at first. He was holding hands with Blaine, at school, in front of everybody. But then he remembered. Everyone accepted them and there was nothing to worry about.

"Maybe I should be the one who talks to Finn," Blaine suggested. "You know, let him know I'm not such a bad guy."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. It has to be me who talks to him. I'll need to calm him down first, explain things _and then_ you'll talk to him. He'll get to know you and he'll like you."

Blaine really liked Kurt's plan. He just hoped Finn would be open-minded and give him a chance. He turned and smiled as he looked at Kurt and stared into his eyes. "You know what's one of my favorite things about finally telling people that we're together?"

Kurt smiled as he stared back into Blaine's eyes.

"I get to do this." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it, causing Kurt to turn a bright red. He loved it when Blaine did these small gestures of love.

"I love you," Blaine said with a smile.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

The boys walked into their Drama classroom and saw Finn and Rachel at their table. Finn looked up and made eye contact with Kurt. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Finn looked away, down at his book.

"Sit with me," Blaine said in a hushed tone to Kurt. "Talk to your brother _after_ class. You don't want to make a scene in front of everyone."

Blaine was right. If Kurt spoke to Finn now, it could go bad.

… … …

As soon as class ended, Finn walked right out of the classroom in a hurry. Kurt gathered his stuff and followed him. He had to talk to him.

"Finn!" Kurt called out as he followed his brother down the school hallway.

Finn didn't stop. He continued walking.

"Finn! Hey Finn!" Kurt called out again.

His brother still didn't stop. But it was clear he had heard him.

"You can't ignore me forever," Kurt said.

Finn stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Just tell me why," Finn said. "Why would you go out with _him_ when you know I don't like him?"

There it was again. Finn always avoided using Blaine's name.

"It sort of just happened," Kurt said.

"It _sort of _happened? _That's_ your story? I've never liked him and you knew that. But you decide to date him anyway. What kind of brother are you? Why?" Finn asked.

"I got to know him. I got to see the kind of person Blaine really is. He's great, funny, caring…"

Finn put up his hands to stop Kurt from talking. "Don't talk to me about stuff I could care less about it. The main thing is you betrayed me. You backstabbed me. You're supposed to be my brother and you go and do this."

Kurt was about to speak but Finn interrupted him.

"Just don't talk to me. Don't talk to me at all." Finn turned around and walked away, disappearing into the crowds of students.

Kurt sighed and turned around to see Blaine.

"That could have gone better," Blaine said.

The only thing Kurt did was nod. Finn was really angry. What could Kurt do? Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder with sympathy.

"I hate this. I hate that he's angry at me. This is the last thing I wanted to happen," Kurt said, a little hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Blaine gave Kurt a tight hug. And it did helped. Blaine's hugs always cheered him up. "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class," Blaine told him.

The two started walking hand in hand to Kurt's next class.

_What could he do?_ Kurt wondered. _What could he do?_

… … …

Blaine had heard that the lacrosse team at Roosevelt High School was a good team. So when he went to lacrosse practice that afternoon, he made sure to announce to the entire team to practice hard and be on their A-game this weekend.

During practice half of the team wore their white uniforms and the other half wore red. This was how they usually practiced. Half the team would wear red jerseys while the other half would wear white. And they would play a game and act as if the other players wearing the opposite color of jersey were the school they were going to play. It helped with their techniques and boosts their strengths.

Blaine looked down at his red jersey. Everyone that wasn't wearing red was the enemy. He stood in the middle of the field and looked directly in front of him at one of his teammates named Lucas, who was on the white team. They were face to face and the practice was about to begin.

"Don't go easy on me, Anderson," Lucas said.

Blaine shook his head with a smirk. "Not a chance."

The coach placed the lacrosse ball on the ground in between Lucas and Blaine.

"Begin practice when I blow the whistle!" the coach shouted.

Blaine and Lucas looked at the ball and had their lacrosse sticks right next to it.

"Start!" the coach shouted and blew the whistle.

As soon as the whistle blew, Blaine quickly grabbed the lacrosse ball with his lacrosse stick. What he had to do now was make a goal. He ran to the goalie, who happened to be Scott, and aimed to make his shot at the net. He stretched his arm back to throw the ball into the goal, but before he could make the shot, a guy on the white team tackled him to ground.

Blaine fell to the ground, dropping the ball and missing his shot. The coach blew the whistle.

"Okay, let's try this again guys!" the coach shouted.

The guy that tackled Blaine put out his hand and helped Blaine get up. This was strange. Blaine had never been tackled in the first minute during practice. _Never._ Well there was a first for everything.

All the players went back to stand in their starting positions, exactly where they were standing when the practice began. Blaine and Lucas went back to the center of the field, face to face. The coach put the lacrosse ball on the ground between the boys.

"Okay boys, let's try this again," the coach said. "This time, no one better get tackled. Whether Blaine or Lucas has the ball. No one better get tackled."

Blaine and Lucas nodded their heads.

"Okay! Start the practice when I blow the whistle! 1… 2… 3…!"

Coach blew the whistle and just like last time, Blaine grabbed the ball quickly with his lacrosse stick and ran to the goal. As he ran, he stretched his arm back to throw the ball and was about to release it to make the shot but right before he could make the shot, he was once again tackled to the ground.

Coach blew the whistle and walked over to Blaine. He looked at him while he was lying on the ground. "Blaine… what is going on here? What's wrong? You're not doing good today. This has never happened before."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know, Coach."

"Well since you're the captain, I think we should try something else."

Coach walked away and Blaine stood up.

"Okay everyone!" Coach shouted. "Let's try a different kind of practice! Practice your running and shooting skills."

Everyone lined up in a line in the center of the field and looked at the goal. Blaine was the first in line. For this drill, what they had to do was stand in line, halfway across the field and make a goal while running at the same time. They already had the balls on their lacrosse sticks and usually they had to run in zigzags to the goal to make the shot. Also for this drill the coach made sure to not put Ethan as the goalie. He was too good. They had to make this fair. So they had Scott be the goalie, which he understood why.

Blaine was up first. He looked at Scott and nodded. He could do this. He put the lacrosse ball on his stick and as soon as the coach blew his whistle, Blaine ran to the goal in zigzags and prepared to make the shot. He stretched his arm back and threw the ball at the goal. But instead of getting the ball in the goal, the ball went nowhere near the net and actually ended up flying to the side.

Coach blew his whistle to stop the drill and walked over to Blaine. _Oh no_.

"Blaine," Coach said, a little annoyed and confused. "I don't know what is going on. I don't know if you are on this new lacrosse diet. I don't know. But you've never, _never_ missed a shot during drills. I repeat, _never_. But watching you play out there was like watching my mother play. And that is not a compliment. My mom sucks at lacrosse. I want you to get your mind in the game because the championship is coming up and we've won every game in three years, I repeat _three_ years and we've never lost a game. And I am not going to let this year be the year that we have our first lose, _especially_ in the championship. Not on my watch. So I suggest you stop playing like a wimp and start playing like a champ."

Coach walked away and walked over to the bench to read a few notes in his notebook. Yeah, that was Coach for you. That's how he got the team motivated. It was those kind of speeches and talks that helped motivate the players to do better. But Blaine didn't think it was helping this time.

But what was going on? He had never been this bad in practice. Never. Not in his entire four years at McKinley. Why was he all of a sudden being bad at lacrosse? He was the best player the school had ever had. What was going on?

Lucas walked over to Blaine. "Blaine, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Blaine responded, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Well I think I know," Lucas said.

Blaine looked at Lucas confused.

"It's Kurt," Lucas said.

"What?" Blaine asked confused. "Kurt has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does. It's your relationship. You've never had a boyfriend before. And you've been the best player this school has ever had. And why? Because you were single. You were always so focused on the game. But now that you have a boyfriend you're distracted," Lucas said.

"No," Blaine said. "You're wrong."

"I don't think so. I'm right. And I guarantee you the other players think the same thing."

Blaine took off his helmet and got closer to Lucas's face, a little frustrated and annoyed.

"And what are you suggesting, Lucas? What are you trying to say?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't you hold off your relationship until after the championship?" Lucas muttered.

"You are not one to tell me how to run my relationship," Blaine muttered.

"If you want this team to win, I should," Lucas stated.

Blaine had had enough of what Lucas was saying. He grabbed his lacrosse stick from the ground and started walking away. He suddenly saw Kurt walking to the field towards him, holding his school books in his hands. He had been sitting in the bleachers watching him practice.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Let's just get out of here."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and kissed the side of his face. Kurt was not the reason he was doing bad in lacrosse.

Not one bit.

… … …

The boys ended up going to one of their favorite restaurants that sold the best milkshakes around. It was called, Steak 'n Shake.

Steak 'n Shake was a 50's themed restaurant that served the best burgers and milkshakes in town. Kurt loved this restaurant because of the atmosphere. There was always great music from the 1950's playing and the way the place was set up really made it feel as if you had traveled back in time to 1952 and were eating a cheeseburger with a tasty milkshake.

They arrived to the restaurant and ordered two large milkshakes. Blaine ordered his favorite, vanilla, and Kurt ordered his favorite, strawberry. They then went to the park across the street and ate their shakes there.

They sat in the grass, enjoying the gentle breeze and looking out into the beautiful lake. There were people everywhere. Some people were taking walks around the park, some were reading, while some adults were flying kites with their kids. It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon to be outside.

Blaine ended up telling Kurt the reason why he left lacrosse practice early. At first he didn't want to tell him, but he and Kurt were in a serious relationship and there were no secrets between them.

Kurt looked at the lake and saw a couple of sailboats in the water. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "So people think I'm the reason you're losing your lacrosse skills?" Kurt asked.

"No, don't think about it like that. It was just Lucas that said that. Just him," Blaine said.

"But we don't know what the other players think," Kurt mentioned.

"It doesn't matter what the others think," Blaine said, touching Kurt's hand that was on the grass. "The rest of the school loves you. Do you know what they're calling us? What they're calling me and you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a drink of his shake. "What is it?"

"People are calling us _the_ power couple of the school."

Kurt widened his eyes with shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. People really like us together. They like the fact that the lacrosse captain was finally swept off his feet. So please don't think about this too much," Blaine smiled at him. "People love us."

Kurt loved it when Blaine smiled like that. His smile was just so warm and charming.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm. "Kurt, I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said.

The boys lied down on the grass and looked at the clouds in the sky. Kurt looked at one specific cloud and pointed at it.

"Blaine, do you see that cloud?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the cloud Kurt was pointing at. "I see it. What about it?"

"It looks like an ice cream cone," Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled when he saw it. "Kurt, that does not look like an ice cream cone."

"Yes it does. You don't see it? Look. There's the cone and then there's the swirl."

Instead of looking at the sky, Blaine looked at Kurt. He smiled as Kurt was drawing the outline of the ice cream cloud in the air. Blaine stared at his boyfriend's striking features and smiled. Kurt had the most beautiful profile he had ever seen. Blaine looked back at the sky and looked at the cloud Kurt was pointing at. Okay, he had to be honest. It did look like an ice cream cone.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay I see it now. You're right. It does look like an ice cream cone."

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Do you see anything in the clouds?"

Blaine looked up, scanning the vast blue sky with clouds for any figure he could see.

"Hmm. I see a bunny," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at the clouds confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see a bunny anywhere."

Blaine pointed to the sky. "It's right there. It's close to your weird looking ice cream cone."

Kurt looked at Blaine surprised. "Are you making fun of my ice cream cone?"

"No, I'm just saying my bunny is right by it. Look." Blaine pointed to the sky and guided Kurt to the bunny. "Do you see it? If you go left of the ice cream cone, you'll see the bunny's fluffy tail."

Kurt looked at his ice cream cone cloud and just like Blaine said, he moved his eyes left, scanning the area for any sign of a bunny. But there was no bunny… wait. He looked at the area carefully and saw the rabbit's tail just like Blaine had said. _He found the tail _but where was the rest of the animal? He followed the outline of the cloud and saw two little bunny ears. And when he found the ears, he found the face, followed by the feet and the whole body.

"Wait, Blaine I see it! I see the bunny!" Kurt pointed at the cloud.

That made Blaine chuckle. "I told you. I knew you would find it."

Kurt turned to see Blaine and they both stared at each other's eyes, taking slow breaths. They loved every moment they spent together. Even if it was small like looking at the clouds.

"By the way, guess what?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"My parents want to meet you this coming weekend," Blaine told him.

"Blaine I've already met your parents. They're wonderful people," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, but they want to meet you… as my boyfriend."

Kurt eyes shined brightly. "Really? They want to meet me again as your boyfriend this time?"

Blaine nodded.

"That's amazing!" Kurt smiled. "You know, when I told my dad and Carol about us, they said they also want to meet you."

Blaine smiled back. It was all great news. Neither of them could wait until they met their parents. They were both kind of nervous. Neither of them had ever had a boyfriend before and had to meet the parents of the other. It was a nerve-racking experience but they were definitely looking forward to it.

… … …

**Chapter 19 coming soon!**

**- A**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19!**

**:)**

… … …

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 19

Friday had arrived.

It had been a long week. Finn and Kurt didn't speak one word to each other, neither at school nor at home. At school they just passed each other in the halls, avoided looking at each other and acted as if the other didn't exist. At home it was just the same. It was complete silence. When they had breakfast or dinner, it was just dead quiet. Kurt knew it was pointless to speak to his brother so he decided to give Finn some space. He was hoping that eventually his brother would come to his senses and speak to him again. But five days had passed since Monday and Finn still hadn't spoken to him.

Kurt had been hoping that by today Finn would have at least said one word to him. But no, he hadn't.

For now he was not going to be thinking about this. Because today was a special day. He was going to meet Blaine's parents… as their son's boyfriend. Blaine told him that they had organized a dinner at his house just for the four of them. Kurt asked if Blaine's grandmother was going to be there, but she wasn't. She already had plans to play Bingo with a couple of friends. Besides, she was the only one in the family that didn't know Blaine was gay. So it was good that she wasn't going to be there.

Kurt took a deep breath as he parked his car in front of Blaine's house. He had worn a nice black, button shirt with gray pants and a nice gray sweater.

_Okay Kurt. You can do this_, he told himself. _You'll just be meeting his parents. You've met them before. You'll be fine._

He stepped out of his car and walked to the front door, taking slow and deep breaths. He arrived to the door, fixed the collar of his shirt and rang the doorbell. Kurt turned around and waited patiently, looking up at the beautiful full moon in the sky.

"You'll be fine, Kurt," he told himself out loud. "You'll be fine."

Why was he so nervous? He's met Blaine's parents before? Probably because this time, they knew he was Blaine's boyfriend, not just his friend.

Kurt turned around as the door opened and saw both of Blaine's parents at the door.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine's mother greeted.

"Hello," Kurt smiled.

"Good evening," Blaine's father said, shaking Kurt's hand. "Please come in."

Kurt stepped into the house as Blaine's father closed the door behind him.

Both of Blaine's parents were dressed really nice. Blaine's mom had on a beautiful red dress, the same type of red you would see on a red rose. She also had on a pair of beautiful designer, black high heels that matched her long, stunning, dark hair. Blaine's father was wearing a gray suit and a red tie, obviously color matching with his wife.

"Blaine will be out in a minute," Blaine's mother said. "He's been really nervous for this dinner. He hardly slept at all last night. So when he came home from school, he took a nap and barely woke up an hour ago."

Kurt chuckled. That sounded like Blaine. "I'll be happy to wait."

The three of them walked into the living room and the two parents sat down on the sofa while Kurt sat across from them on a comfy chair.

Blaine's father spoke. "Do you want a refreshment, Kurt? Some water? Iced tea? Soda?"

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you, sir. I'll just wait for dinner."

"Please, call me Liam," Blaine's father insisted.

"Okay. Liam," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's mother looked at Kurt. "And Kurt, you don't have to call me _miss_ or _ma'am_. Makes me sound old. Call me Pam."

"No worries, Pam. I just want to point out, you are not old."

"Well, you're very sweet," Pam smiled.

Kurt smiled and looked around the room and noticed there were new decorations. Kurt knew Blaine's family was very into the holidays. They were very festive. And right now it was November, the Thanksgiving season. There were small pumpkins all around the room, the ones people use as indoor decorations for the house. He looked at the fireplace and saw a few unlit scented candles. They were giving off the smell of cinnamon, Autumn, gingerbread and pumpkin pie. Kurt even noticed that the original sofas that used to be in the living room were gone. They had now been replaced by a few cinnamon brown couches.

Pam looked toward the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. "Where's Blaine? We told him to be ready on time."

She got her phone out and dialed a phone number, holding the phone up to her ear. After a few rings she spoke. "Yeah, hi, Blaine. If you're not down here in five minutes, we're having dinner without you darling. Love you." She hanged up the phone and smiled. "He'll be right out."

Kurt tried his best to hold back his laugh by covering his mouth.

"That will get him to down quicker," she said.

"There he is," Liam said looking toward the staircase.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine speed-walking down the stairs. His eyes immediately lit up as he saw his boyfriend.

Blaine was wearing a nice, blue buttoned down shirt with black pants. _Wow, his family dressed nice and formal to these dinners_. Good thing he expected that and decided to wear something nice as well.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and smiled when he saw him. He gave his boyfriend a tight, warm hug.

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Hey," Kurt repeated.

Suddenly a _ding_ sound came from the kitchen.

Pam smiled. "That's the stove. Dinner is officially ready."

She walked to the kitchen and Liam followed right behind. "I'll help you."

Blaine looked at Kurt and couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt assured him.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it as they walked side by side to the dining room.

… … …

The dinner was lovely. Blaine's mother had prepared a meatloaf with a side of turkey slices and corn. Kurt loved her cooking. It was delicious. At the table, Blaine's parents sat on one side and Kurt and Blaine sat across from them.

"So Kurt, Blaine, how long have you been going out?" Pam asked.

Kurt answered. "Four months. To be exact our four month anniversary was yesterday."

"I ended up taking him to the lake house," Blaine said. "That's around the time when I started having feelings for him."

Kurt blushed a little. _When I started having feelings for him._

"You went to the lake house? Did you end up liking it there, Kurt?" Liam asked.

Kurt nodded. "I did. It was really beautiful up there. I really liked the scenery. The lake and the wilderness; they were all so lovely."

Kurt cut his turkey slices into little bits and ate them. It was all very delicious.

"So Kurt," Liam said as he took a drink from his wine. "Here's a question I haven't gotten to ask you. What do you want to study? I'm really curious. Any schools you want to go to in particular?"

"Well," Kurt spoke. "I want to study Business. That's for sure. And I applied to dozens of schools here in Ohio."

"So you want to stay in state for college?" Pam asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to go out of state, that's too expensive. But it's great because I found great Business schools here in Ohio." Kurt put down his fork and smiled as he looked at everyone at the table. "I actually have some good news I really want to share."

Blaine looked at Kurt wondering what his big news was.

"We would love to hear your news," Liam stated.

"Okay," Kurt said taking a deep breath. "So I found out right before I got here so I haven't gotten the chance to tell Blaine. But I got a letter in the mail today and I was really excited because I got accepted into my first choice of schools I really wanted to go to."

When Kurt finished talking all three of the Anderson family congratulated him.

"Kurt, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you," Blaine said as he gave Kurt a big hug.

Pam held up her glass in the air. "A toast. For Kurt."

Everyone at the table held their glasses in the air and toasted to celebrate Kurt's acceptance. Kurt took a drink of his iced tea, Blaine drank his water and his parents drank their wine.

"So Kurt, what school did you get accepted to?" Blaine's father asked.

"I got accepted into Kent State University College of Business," Kurt said proudly.

"Congratulations," Pam said.

Blaine looked over at Kurt proudly and held onto his hand. He was so proud and happy for him.

They continued eating dinner and both of Blaine's parents continued asking Kurt more and more questions about him. And Kurt understood. If his child was ever dating someone, he would want to know everything about their partner too.

When dinner ended, the family went into the living room and decided to play a few board games. It was something the Anderson family always did at least once a month. They would play a game as a family and use the time together to bond and catch up. They ended up playing the game of LIFE.

Blaine's father ended up winning the game, Kurt came in second place and both Pam and Blaine came in third place. During the game, the four of them had a great time and chatted about all kinds of things.

"That was fun," Blaine said, giving Kurt a smile.

Pam looked at the cards on the table. "I still think I should've won. Liam you cheated somehow."

"How do you cheat on LIFE?" Liam said with a smirk.

"I don't know, but you did," Pam responded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door followed by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Blaine said as he stood up and went to the door. He looked out the window to see who it was. "Its grandma!" he smiled.

Blaine opened the door and let his grandmother in.

"Hey, Nana." Blaine hugged his grandmother hello and took the bag she had in her hands.

"Hi everyone," Liz said.

"Hi, Mom," Liam greeted.

Liz walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Kurt. "Hi. Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." Kurt stood up and gave Liz a welcoming hug.

Before Blaine closed the door he looked up at the sky. "Wow, it's snowing!" he shouted with joy.

"Really?" Kurt went to the window and looked up to see snowflakes falling from the sky. It was the first snowfall of the season.

"I love this time of year. I love it when it snows and the holidays, Thanksgiving and then Christmas," Pam said. "It's such a lovely time. The music, the food, the stores and houses are all decorated beautifully." Pam stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'll get you some coffee, Liz."

"That'd be great. Thank you," Liz smiled.

"So Mom," Liam spoke to his mother. "I wanted to ask, when are you going to bake more of your delicious chocolate chip cookies?"

"Well, how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Mom," Blaine's father smiled.

Pam walked back into the living room and gave Liz a warm cup of coffee. "Here you go Liz."

"Thank you very much," Liz smiled as she sat down on one of the couches.

Kurt started to think. Blaine's father said _delicious chocolate chip cookies_. Were those the same cookies he had had last time? Last month, when Kurt visited he had the world's best chocolate chip cookies. I had to be those cookies.

Kurt looked at Liz who was sitting on the couch. "Liz, the chocolate chips cookies you bake are delicious. I would love to have some please. If it's okay to ask."

"Of course its okay, Kurt. I'll bake you your very own batch of cookies," Liz smiled.

Blaine's father held up his finger in protest. "Wait, Mom. Hold up. Repeat that. Did you just say you're gonna bake Kurt his _own_ batch of cookies?"

Both Blaine and his father looked at Liz sadly and confused.

"But Nana," Blaine said. "You never bake us our own batches of cookies until _after_ Thanksgiving. We always have to share."

"Well Kurt is different," Blaine's grandmother answered. "He's gonna get his own batch of cookies."

Kurt smiled feeling the love. _Wow, his very own batch of delicious chocolate chip cookies._ By the looks of it, Blaine's grandmother never baked a set of cookies for anyone until after Thanksgiving. It looks like she only baked cookies once in a while for the whole family and everyone shared.

Suddenly Kurt's phone beeped. He had received a new text message. Kurt didn't have to see his phone to know it was from his father. He had it set up so whenever his dad texted or called him, it would be a different ringtone compared to everyone else in his contact list.

He looked down at his phone which was on his lap.

**I want you to come home. It's starting to snow and the roads could get slippery. Drive safe.**

Kurt immediately made a sad face, which Blaine noticed.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's my dad. He wants me to come home already since its starting to snow," Kurt said.

"Oh no, that's too bad. I was having a great time with you here Kurt," Pam stated. "But your dad is right. You should get going home before the roads get icy."

Everyone stood up and started walking Kurt to the front door.

"I had a really great time," Kurt said looking at both Liam and Pam. "Dinner was delicious."

Kurt hugged Pam goodbye and shook Liam's hand.

"Thank you, Kurt. Glad you liked my cooking," Pam said.

"You know you're welcomed for dinner any time," Liam said.

Lastly Kurt hugged Liz goodbye.

"I'll see you next time," she said.

"See you next time," Kurt responded.

Pam opened the door for Kurt and looked out into the sky. It was snowing but not a lot. The snow hadn't covered much of the ground yet.

"Stay warm!" Everyone waved goodbye at Kurt as he started walking outside and Blaine right by his side.

"I'll be back soon!" Kurt waved goodbye back.

Pam closed the door of the house as both Kurt and Blaine started walking to Kurt's car.

"Wow, that went great, don't you think?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, my family really likes you," Blaine said with a smile.

When they arrived to Kurt's car, Kurt unlocked the doors but it was Blaine who opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"You're welcome. You know, you're lucky," Blaine told him. "My grandma never bakes an entire batch of cookies for one person until Thanksgiving."

"Never?" Kurt asked.

"Never," Blaine clarified. "She always bakes for the whole family."

"Wow, I feel special," Kurt smiled.

"That's because you are," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt with a soft smile.

Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed the corner of his lips. He knew how much Kurt liked it when he kissed him there. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him. The hug then turned into a kiss.

"Drive safely, beautiful," Blaine told him.

Kurt stepped into his car and turned it on. He rolled down his window and looked up at Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"By the way, you better be ready for tomorrow," Kurt said.

"What's tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow, you're meeting my parents… and Finn," Kurt said.

Blaine showed a nervous smile. "I wonder how that will go considering your brother isn't really a big fan of mine."

"Finn… he'll be alright," Kurt told him. "I just really want my parents to finally meet my Prince Charming."

"I'll be the best prince they've ever met," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Kurt waved goodbye and slowly drove away to his house.

As he drove away he turned on the radio to hear some music. The song was that was playing on his favorite radio station was called _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional. He had never heard this song before but as soon as he did, he loved it. The lyrics described exactly how he was feeling.

_You have stolen my heart._

Kurt smiled and sang along. "You have stolen my heart."

Yeah, he could relate. There was a certain hazel eyed boy that had definitely stolen his heart.

… … …

**A/N: Chapter 20 coming soon!**

**- C**


End file.
